Deseo de Invierno
by RollChr
Summary: MakoHaru/Rintori/Reigisa. Por causa del "destino" tres muchachos terminan conociendo a tres tiernos gatitos, creyendo que nada saldría de lo normal ocurre un ¿milagro? bueno, si quieren llamarlo así. Yaoi/UA.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Free! Aw~ adoro esta serie, me alegro que sea multipairing porque tambien sería como empezar escribiendo a muchas parejas, ciertamente le voy más al shonen con tramas varoniles (sin olvidar lo gay haha) por el otro lado, no suelo escribirlas pero me encantan la historias con tramas humorísticas y románticas~ (soy una chica después de todo) y por eso traigo una bonita historia de amor sin olvidarnos del indispensable humor.

Parejas: MakoHaru, Rintori y Reigisa

Summary: A Makoto le regalan una linda mascota, Rei encuentra a un pobre animalito malherido en la calle, Rin y Gou deciden que para alegrar el ambiente en la casa van a adoptar a un nuevo miembro. Un acontecimiento que cambiará por completo la vida de estos tres muchachos.

Notas: Yaoi. Kemonomimi. Los tres chicos viven en departamentos, bueno en el caso de Rin que vive junto con su hermana, Haru, Nagisa y Nitori serán tres lindos gatitos de tres meses, siempre he querido hacer un fic de esta temática xD espero y les guste este extraño fic.

* * *

**Deseo de Invierno**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

Era una noche oscura y fría, tan gélida que con cada exhalación se podía ver el vapor, escasos copos de nieve caían desde la noche siendo visibles por los postes de luz, esta era la dulce historia de un pequeño gatito de pelaje suave y esponjoso, rubio casi dorado idéntico a su madre, pero este pequeño maullaba velando el cuerpo de su madre que yacía en el pavimento ensangrentada, asesinada por un conductor ebrio, en realidad el pequeño gatito iba a ser la víctima en ese accidente pero su madre salvo su vida. Ahora, huérfano y con los bigotes congelados debía buscar un cálido lugar donde dormir, posiblemente mañana por la mañana estaría muerto a causa de la hipotermia o de algún agresivo perro, maulló y siguió maullando tan alto como el llanto de un niño.

* * *

Eran las 10:24 p.m y Gou estaba leyendo una revista no estando muy concentrada en la lectura pues lo único que escuchaba era el «tic tac tic tac» del reloj lo que la ponía incomoda, su hermano se encontraba en el otro sofá leyendo un libro realmente no le interesaba de lo que se tratara, lo que le molestaba a la pequeña pelirroja era que todo estaba muy tranquilo, muy silencioso y eso no estaba para nada bien. Rin noto el ceño fruncido y el puchero de su hermana, se sintió tentado a preguntarle que le sucedía de repente pero cuando la niña comenzaba a emitir falsos quejidos de aburrimiento, se retracto a tiempo y le ignoro, intento de llamar la atención de su hermano: fallido.

—¿No te molesta que me siga quejando de dolor, verdad?- pregunto la menor sonriente que por su parte podría continuar hasta la medianoche e incluso a horas de la mañana, pero Rin bufo como en un "lo siento, sigue participando" Gou ya no temía a causar el enojo de su hermano sabiendo que este nunca se atrevería a dañarle por lo que siguió quejándose.

—Estoy acostumbrado a escucharte quejarte todo el tiempo, y más cuando estás en tu periodo.

—¡Bien, tu ganas!- Rin sonría victorioso pero la menor dejo de lado su revista con fingido mal humor y a pisadas pesadas fuertes fue a su cuarto pero se tropezó a medio camino con algo, se pregunto ¿Quién de los dos fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar una pila de peluches esparcidos?... oh, fue ella. Frunció aun más su ceño pero en vergüenza por sus malos hábitos y en silencio lo recogió ¡todo en silencio! No estaba arrepentida de haber tomado la decisión de mudarse junto con su hermano pero nunca pensó que sería todo tan aburrido.

—¿No te cansas de estar encerrado?

—No soy como tú, si me siento así simplemente salgo a correr o hacer ejercicio y listo.

—¡Hii! ¿Cómo este frió? ¡Yo ni loca!

Gou siguió recogiendo sus peluches cuando de pronto vio un tierno peluche de gatito, bastante lindo, no, más bien absurdamente lindo ya lo recordaba, este peluche había sido regalo de su hermano mayor en su décimo cumpleaños por mucho tiempo fue su peluche favorito y aun hoy en día, era un objeto de un gran valor sentimental para ella… un gato, ella y su hermano amaban los gatos ¡qué idea tan perfecta acaba de tener! La respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—¡Oni-chan! Adoptemos una mascota ¡adoptemos!

—¿hah?

Gou lucia emocionada con respecto a tener una mascota, Rin desconcertado dejo su libro de lado y se acaricio la sien intentando pensar lo que dijo su hermana, o lo que implicaría tener un animal dentro del departamento, lo que diría la casera respecto tener mascotas, ciertamente amaba los animales pero ambos debían estar conscientes de que iban a la escuela, a la misma hora sumándole a las actividades extra escolares, Rin iba en el equipo de natación mientras que Gou era la manager del mismo equipo el tener el pobre animalito solo en casa iba a ser un problema.

—Saldré a correr un rato.

—¿eh? ¿A estas horas de la noche? Hace mucho frió.

No le importo lo que le dijera su hermanita y se puso sus tenis, en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió una ventisca de aire que por un momento le hizo arrepentirse, de todas formas salió dejando a la menor con la duda.

**.**

Makoto estaba en medio del frió, sin importarle mucho cuanto pudiese afectarle, cubierto por una bufanda, guantes, un suéter salió de su casa siendo acompañado de sus hermanos pequeños, Ran y Ren quienes se empujaban mutuamente compitiendo quien llegaba primero, el mayor solo los observaba divertido, en sus manos llevaba cálidas mantas que su familia ya no ocupaba, a pesar de los años seguían en condiciones ignorando el olor ha guardado y viejo que emitían estas no abría de importarle a la familia de gatitos que vivían entre los arbustos, Ran al final llego primero ella cargaba unos cuantos trastes viejos mientras que Ren llevaba peluches que ninguno de los menores usaba, Makoto busco entre los arbustos hasta ver a una gata adulta teniendo a cinco crías de gatitos tal vez de una semana maullando y tomando la leche materna que la madre les brindaba.

-¡Que lindos!- dijo la hermana encantada tapándose aun mas con su bufanda rosa. Makoto acomodo a la gata y a sus gatitos en suaves y cálidas mantas suficientemente gruesas para asegurarlos del frió, luego su hermana coloco los trastes donde Ren deposito la comida para gatos para la madre, dejando un peluche gastado de un mapache con los gatitos para que estos lo mordieran los tres hermanos sonrieron ante la hermosa escena y vieron que era momento de regresar ya que su madre les estaba hablando, Ren fue el primero en obedecer y corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta los brazos de su madre, mientras que Ran iba de la mano con su hermano.

—Oni-chan ¿Por qué no tenemos mascota?- pregunto la niña con la nariz roja.

—Mmmh… realmente no lo sé, tal vez nunca hemos pedido uno.

Cierto, nunca se habían molestado en pedir una mascota porque ya que la gatita de pelaje blanco ya había tenido crías ahora había con quien jugar sin embargo no eran suyos, el castaño en si nunca había tenido un gatito que fuera de su pertenencia, ah~ seria genial tener un gatito con el que pudieras jugar y si se te escapara pudieras decir "mi pequeño se escapo" o "¡ese es mi campeón!" la triste historia.

* * *

**.**

**Vacaciones de Invierno**

**6:30 a.m**

**.**

* * *

Era una esplendida y fresca mañana, fría pero al menos el cielo no estaba gris perfecto día para salir a adoptar, Gou desde tan temprano había literalmente brincado de su cama, tropezando con cada cosa que se atravesara en sus pies fue cayendo pero eso no la detuvo escogió una ropa apropiada para salir con su hermano, ya tenían el permiso de sus padres fueron muy benévolos al aceptar. Un vestido color crema con holanes, mallones blancos y botas cafés para el frió, para cubrirse un suéter color rosa salmón, arreglo su cabello en una floja trenza a la derecha, maquillándose como toda niña de su edad lo haría, ni mucho ni poco. Polvo, rubor y gloss. Salió de su habitación cual alegre bailarina abriendo la habitación de al lado de una ruda patada haciendo levantar a su hermano de golpe y de un buen susto.

—¡Maldición, toca tan siquiera la jodida puerta!

—Lo hubiera hecho pero estoy tan feliz.

sonrió la pequeña sacando de la nada un calendario que marcaba el primer dio de diciembre con plumón rojo, sus ojos habían adquirido brillo propio como estrella oh cierto, hoy era el día en el que escogerían una mascota en realidad podía ser perro, gato, conejo, hurón lo que fuera, en realidad lo que llegaba a la mente de Rin y su hermana era un lindo perrito corriendo por la casa, tal vez… un perro. Rin se despabilo por los brazos de su hermana que lo agitaban como licuadora sí, eso le ayudo a abrir bien los ojos. Se baño, se arreglo y no se dio a esperar salió con Gou siendo despedidos por la casera

—Buenos días niños hoy se ven con mucha energía ¿alguna cita entre hermanos? -Gou asintió con ganas mientras que el mayor negaba en un gesto de desagrado lo que causo las risas de la casera, una señora ya de edad avanzada la típica ancianita que si la ayudabas esta te daría un caramelo sorpresa, los hermanos partieron para caminar por las calles frías por la mañana, clara y fría por lo menos no nublada, la menor se podría decir que estaba corriendo, iba de salto en salto hasta llegar a una perrera, en realidad la idea de comprar un perro resultaba bien para sus padres sin embargo Rin se opuso ¿Por qué comprar cuando se podía adoptar? Una segunda oportunidad al desafortunado.

—Buenos días ¿se les ofrece algo? –les atendió una joven mujer vistiendo una bata blanca la primera que habían visto, había más gente allí con nuevas y viejas mascotas en su mayoría perros de diferente clases, Rin analizo el lugar, parecía guardería suspiro y mientras Gou hablaba con la señorita, este se fue a vagar por ahí dando una mirada a todo el lugar, hasta que vio a un veterinario quien iba de paso debía de preguntar pensó Rin.

—Disculpe busco adoptar una mascota ¿Dónde los puedo ver?

—Ah, con que adoptar bueno si es así, sígueme.

El hombre era bastante alto y para fortuna este parecía tener aires de amabilidad y no como esos que te miraban con aburrimiento, le guió por un amplio salón donde en distintas jaulas mostraban de muchos tipos, pero noto que eran gatos pensó: «me vio cara de querer un gato» intento arreglar el malentendido, pero observo las caritas de los gatos vaya lucían deprimidos, no era necesario usar psicología animal para saber si estaban mal, es que con solo una mirada se veía que no habían pasado un buen momento, se sintió mal por ellos y su corazón se hizo añicos. El hombre al ver que el pelirrojo agrando sus ojitos conmovidos decidió darle una buena plática.

—Todos ellos han pasado por algo terrible, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse nosotros nos encargamos de darles una buena vida, dándoles todo aquello que sus antiguos amos no les dieron, amor y cuidados, este es mi favorito -señalo a un gatito que dormía plácidamente en cálidas manta ronroneaba teniendo buenos sueños.— Fue rescatado de un incendio, sus dueños eran una pareja con problemas los suficientes como para olvidarse de que tenían a un animalito inocente, el pobre fue abandonado, hambriento y agonizando, fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo hubiera sido un trágico final para este chiquillo ¿no lo crees?- Rin trago grueso a este paso tendría que golpear una pared para sentirse varonil otra vez.

—¿A todos ellos los cuidan?

—Por supuesto, nos aseguramos de que en su vida no haga falta nada aunque bueno, todos merecen un nuevo amo que se preocupe por ellos.

Después de escuchar esa historia dio una mirada rápida a todos los gatos, posiblemente se veían tristes pero al menos tenían la seguridad de que ahora estaban en un lugar seguro, como en un cielo pero en la tierra, sus ojos se centraron en un pequeño gatito apartado de todos, su pelaje era gris y rayado de negro, manchas de botitas blancas, sus ojitos caídos indicaban lo triste que se veía sin embargos eran de un increíble color azul.

—¿Qué hay de este? Está en una esquina de su jaula.

—Bueno, creo que aun no se acostumbra a este ambiente pero es un poco preocupante, no come lo suficiente no toma agua aunque le obliguemos, no socializa con los demás, gato que se le intente acercar eriza su pelo, es pequeño pero intimida bastante –el hombre soltó una risa preocupante.— a decir verdad este tampoco tuvo mucha suerte, tenía un amo delincuente, al gatito lo encontramos fuera de la casa viviendo bajo una caja de cartón húmedo, desnutrido, tan pequeño que aun dependía de la leche materna, ni siquiera aprendía a caminar.

—Suena como si hubiese sido abandonado

—Hmp –bufo triste el hombre.— Lo que suponemos y lo más lógico es que haya sido rechazado por su propia madre eso explicaría el porqué una cría estaba en circunstancias tan deplorables –Rin miro unos minutos más al pequeño haciendo el ridículo intento de llamar su atención, con su dedo tanteo las rejas de la jaula del felino quien al principio completamente asustado erizo sus pelos pero lo único destacable que noto el adulto era que este mostraba curiosidad con el pelirrojo, el veterinario le sonrió indicándole que eso era normal en su comportamiento.

—Pero lo que nos preocupa de este gatito, es que si le es incapaz socializar o si no muestra algún progreso nuestro superior dará órdenes de que lo duerman —la noticia hizo que Rin quedara con la piel de gallina y no precisamente por el frió, se sintió terrible por aquel pequeño gatito de pelaje gris, donde ciertas partes era de un inmaculado blanco como sus cuatro patitas, su hocico y su barriga con rayas negras, se sintió extraño pues sentía que el gatito le veía con intensidad, sus infinitos ojos azules.

Había tomado una decisión y una muy buena.

—Bien, me lo llevo.

—¿eh? Pe-pero joven ¿está seguro? El pequeño ni siquiera se le ve interesado en ser adoptado.

—¿Esta diciéndome que está mal si lo adopto? –luego de un silencio el veterinario callo en cuenta lo que el pelirrojo había dicho, le tomo por sorpresa en realidad estaba tan confundido como en una mezcla de estupefacción y alegría, el hombre asintió con alivio para guiar a Rin hacer el papeleo, con nervios el veterinario parecía en la mar de felicidad pues con cada compañero de trabajo anunciaba "¡este joven quiere adoptar a _ese gatito!" _Rin alzo una ceja cuando recibía felicitaciones. Que ¿Acaso hizo algo admirable?

—Disculpa por eso, lo que sucede es que todos estamos felices de que este no sea el final para aquel minino –luego de la noticia a los dos minutos una fila de compañeros de trabajo malhumorados del veterinario le daban cantidades de dinero.— ¡yo siempre tuve fe!

«Incluso aposto…» pensó Rin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, para luego que dieran a ver al gatito grisáceo en una mascotera dándolo a mostrar, maullaba confundido se podía saber por su alteración. Rin se le quedo mirando unos momentos, y fue cuando pudo ver bien los ojos del gato lo que le sorprendió fue que los ojos del gato eran más grandes de lo que aparentaba, y más azules de lo imaginado, tanto humano como gato cruzaron miradas siendo el gatito quien se aparto con un maullido.

-¡Oni-chan mira este perro es súper amigable!- dijo de hermana regresando con un gran perro, bien no era exageradamente grande pero digamos que se trataba de un pastor alemán bastante energético, que se lanzaba a la menor agitando la cola como rehilete, tanto los semblantes de Rin como del gatito nuevo se oscurecieron al ver ese can, sobre todo Rin ¿Por qué sentía que ese perro iba a ser una gran molestia?

-¡Fue casi como amor a primera vista!- comento una veterinaria soltando risitas.

«Bah, amor mis polainas ese perro dormirá afuera» pensó Rin rechinando los dientes, mientras tanto el gatito que yacía en la mascotera observaba con cierta impresión a esos dos hermanos completamente extraños, diferentes a los que solía ver, cada humano que le veía lo rechazaba ¿Por qué este humano le habrá escogido? Exacto, por qué.

* * *

**.**

Rei Rugazaki se había topado con una tragedia, sintió rabia al ver tal crueldad frente a sus ojos, la gente adulta miraba con desagrado a los jóvenes que rodeaban a un indefenso gatito maullando por piedad, aunque los adultos lo tachaban claramente incorrecto no hacían nada por evitarlo pero Rei mentalmente se preguntaba "¿Por qué no hacen nada para evitarlo?" los jóvenes buscaban algo con entretenerse y les pareció muy oportuno que a mitad de callejón un pequeño gatito debilitado vagara por ahí, lo rodearon y agarraron piedras para darle al pobre con ellas esperando a ver cuánto duraba. La sangre de Rei hirvió en ira, tal vez no era un fanático de los gatos como su amigo Makoto sin embargo esto le partía el corazón, apretó los puños y trono sus dedos.

—¡Dejen a ese gato en paz!

—¿Ah, quien eres tú? –la pandilla de jóvenes eran numerosos ciertamente pero Rei aunque supiera es su acción fue imprudente no estaba arrepentido, uno de ellos se le acerco con mucha confianza, la suficiente cercanía para poder respirar su hedor, pero el peliazul no se movió ni un solo milímetro, se acomodo los lentes y se acaricio la sien como si estuviese tratando con idiotas. Corrección. Estaba tratando con idiotas.

—¿Importa? Quiero que tú y tus animales de circo se larguen de aquí.

«Animales de circo, eres un genio» se elogio a sí mismo el peliazul, pues era la palabra más cercana para describir la apariencia de esos vulgares muchachos sin educación, creyendo lucirse como reyes no se daban cuenta que su vestimenta era lo más lamentable de todo además les sería imposible huir de Rei si es que tenían el pantalón a media nalga mostrando los ridículos bóxers, sintió vergüenza con solo verlos.

—¡¿Qué te crees, bastardo?! ¡Moleré esa actitud de señorito que tienes a madrazos!

—Perfecto… te mostrare una de las ventajas de haber ido a atletismo –se trono el cuello y espalda, el gatito completamente confundido y asustado solo pudo rinconarse hasta la esquina donde había un poste de luz, la única iluminación que tenía el pequeño, solo escuchaba gritos de dolor y huesos romperse, quejidos, gemidos de agonía, suplicas después de los cinco minutos no escucho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el jadeo exhausto, nada. El gatito temeroso y malherido enfrentado el frió para ver más allá de la oscuridad de la noche, todos aquellos chicos que le maltrataron estaban inconscientes en el piso, increíble todos estaban derrotados pero ¿Dónde estaba el humano al que le debía la vida? Lo encontró recostado en un muro totalmente cansado pero seguía de pie como el sujeto genial que era o bueno, para los ojos del gatito rubio así era.

—hah… hah… estas a salvo ya –sonrió Rei agachándose a la altura del pequeño huérfano quien maullaba en agradecimiento, notando cuan herido también estaba él, el gatito no pudo hacer otra cosa a cambio que curar sus heridas a lamidas aunque este gesto de agradecimiento causaba el horror para el peliazul, esa lengua áspera en su rostro no le gustaba, se levanto viendo desde arriba como el pequeño cojeaba de la patita lastimada, Rei mentalmente se regañaba a sí mismo por no acudir "no voy a tener un gato" se dijo a sí mismo, se arreglo el uniforme y dispuso a irse a su casa… pero algo le hizo voltear atrás, ese pequeño felino sin hogar, sin madre, para él nunca habría un lugar seguro.

«… hah~ y yo pensé que sería fácil dejarlo así como así» suspiro Rei quitándose su bufanda, con pasos silenciosos acercándose al pequeño felino que caminaba sin rumbo para que este se sintió cargado por unos fuertes brazos alzado hasta lo más alto, hasta ser cubierto por una cálida bufanda

«¿Qué es esto?» se pregunto el gatito rubio por primera vez en muchos días siendo tratado con amabilidad desde la muerte de su madre.

—Vendrás conmigo, de nada te servirá negarte yo ya lo he decidido –el gatito quedo sorprendido pero una vez asumiendo lo que le depararía de ahora en adelante, comenzó a emitir un ronroneo que nunca más pudo detener.

* * *

**.**

**Haru POV**

Mis bigotes estaban helados por el frió pero eso realmente no me importaba mucho, mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como para soportar temperaturas tan bajas, mis ojos azules admiraban la noche, ya que aquella noche era un paseo en familia, mi madre, mi padre y mis dos hermanos mayores, yo soy el más pequeño, al parecer los había perdido de vista de cómo quiera ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me di yo mismo por perdido, no estaba consciente de los peligros que había a mi alrededor solo soy un pequeño ignorante, claro esa noche… no estaba hecha a mi suerte. Sentía mucho frió y estaba en un parque, veía a poca gente caminar lentamente, en su andar un aire de nostalgia, los ignore y seguí mi desconocido rumbo, desde colina arriba vi un maravilloso lago, tanta agua reunida en un solo lugar, me gustaba venir, emprendí una carrera hacia el lago. Escuche gritos pero no me moleste en voltear ya estaba cerca.

—¡Espera eso es peligroso!

Me lance cual espíritu libre, topándome con la sorpresa de que no me sumergía en el agua como solía pasar ¿Qué era esta extraña agua? Rasguñe el suelo frió y resbaladizo en el que estaba, para que me dejara entrar en el agua, un chico se acercaba cada vez más a mí, el hielo comenzó a quebrarse bajo mis patitas eso me alegro pero fui muy tonto al pensar que el agua estaría bien, en cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo dentro del agua helada, me sentí temblar del frió, patalee intentando salir pero no sabía nadar, estaba entrando el agua en mi nariz, en mi boca iba a morir ahogado.

Maullé esperando a que alguien me rescatara pero cuando me di por vencido, dejandome hundir una mano me saco del agua, dejándome una clase de rata calva negra, pero fui cubierto por un abrazo, el cuerpo que me envolvía en brazos estaba caliente no sabía la razón, pero era justo lo que necesitaba algo cálido aquella agua no había agradado, maullé y maullé intentando abandonar el frió en mi cuerpo.

—Hahaha… llegue a tiempo –claro que llegaste a tiempo, ya estuviera muerto de la hipotermia, rezongué pero debía estar realmente agradecido pues este humano me había salvado la vida, con su cuerpo me hizo entrar en calor, uno realmente agradable sin embargo al ser un humano sabía que corría peligro mi padre siempre me decía a mí y mis hermanos: "nunca confíen en un humano, son peligrosos y pueden matarnos" yo quería seguir vivo hasta que llegase el agua en temporada de verano, una vez con mi pelaje negro seco decidí emprender nuevamente una aventura, la noche aun era joven. Aunque fue una sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a un humano con trato amable, además sus ojos expresaban un aura de gentilidad que me atraía, me acerque tímido y exprese mi gratitud en un ronroneo.

—Está bien pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ya lo sé, no tienes de decírmelo, hasta nunca humano.

* * *

**Aaaw(: Príncipe encantador al rescate bueno Makoto en este capitulo no se queda con Haru sino hasta después (creo que en el siguiente tal vez) ¿Alguien más supo que Mikoshiba era el pastor alemán que estaba tras Gou? Hahahaha ese pillo. Nitori hubiera sido creíble que de principio a fin fuese un lindo y adorable gatito pero que mejor eso venga cuando este con Rin, ¡Nagisa! ): Su historia me dio tristeza pero al menos termino en los musculosos y cálidos brazos de Rei UwU ow**** cuanta lindura. Creo que Haru ya tenía planeado eso de perderse para vivir la vida loquita xD "la noche es joven" Bueno, pueden dejar review eso me alienta muchísimo, quiero saber su opinión :D adios!**

**P.D: Haru es mayor por meses (tres meses) que Nagisa y Nitori, estos dos rondan por los mismos meses (dos meses)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh shit o/o me alegra muchísimo saber que a muchas les gustara mi historia hahaha cuanta emoción y que bueno porque para este fic tengo muchas cosas planeadas que hasta incluso necesito una libreta para anotarlas todas, los gatitos son una cosa espectacular su porte y elegancia a la hora de caminar, su rebeldía y lengua áspera es… impresionante, los amo haha bueno por mi parte le dejare continuar con este segundo capitulo lleno tonterías gatunas :D

* * *

• **Capitulo 2 **•

El departamento de Rei lucia bastante bien para el pequeño gatito quien veía este lugar reducido como una verdadera enormidad, ni timido ni cohibido salió a explorar el lugar contaba con sus recamaras, una parecía ser extra mientras que la otra estaba decorada al gusto del peliazul, un baño más la sala de estar que por un pasillo pequeño te llevaba a la cocina, el lugar estaba completamente limpio incluso el gatito rubio le costaba caminar no pudiendo dar más de tres pasos pues resbalaba torpemente, lo que el gatito más le llamo la atención fue la sala pues tenía una gran alfombra peluda, calientita y suave como el pelaje de su madre.

—Por dios, en mi vida nunca he visto con gato con las energías de un perro.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Para el gatito todo resultaba nuevo y desconocido, el sofá que decoraba la sala eran extraños además la tele apagada, y los cuadros llenas de fotos familiares, cuando lo más relevante para el animalito eran las macetas con bellas plantas, maulló alegre y sorprendido, para luego regresar a los pies de Rei donde literalmente se restregó demostrando cuan feliz estaba.

_«¡Dime, dime! ¿Para qué sirve esta extraña cosa?»_

Se pregunto el felino encontrando en la habitación del peliazul un extraño traje, pequeño y triangular ¿ropa interior? Rei completamente avergonzado le arrebato la prenda de las manos –no es que realmente el gato tuviese manos- pero en fin, en su pequeña complexión de gatito no cabía tanta carga de entusiasmo y emoción pero Rei bostezo manifestando su sueño por lo que fue retirando pieza por pieza su uniforme, para luego colocarse su excéntrica pijama de mariposas, el gatito también bostezo y con sus patitas se tallo la cara, sintiendo como el peliazul entraba en la cama, claro, él quería dormir pero ni idea de donde debía de dormir ahora ¿en el baño? ¿en la alacena? Rei miro de reojo al pequeño confundido que estaba en su suelo, suspiro por quinta vez en el día y lo sostuvo nuevamente en sus manos para colocarlo dentro de la cama junto con él.

—Si no sabes dónde dormir solamente trépate a mi cama y duerme.

«_Rei-chan luce ridículo con esa pijama hahaha… waaah~… tengo sueño, buenas noches-nya»_

* * *

**.**

Esta mañana los hermanos Matsuoka se habían levantado mas tarde y eso era realmente algo nuevo, pero no se les podía culpar pues ayer por la noche estaban entretenidos con las nuevas mascotas en especial por el latoso perro que Gou había escogido ¡le seguía a todas partes! Se imaginaran el momento en el que la pequeña Gou tuvo que cambiarse para ponerse el uniforme fue algo como:

_Gou se percato de la mirada que le estaba dando el perro, lucia extrañamente atento a sus movimientos, incomoda poco a poco se fue desabotonando la pijama pero el perro movía la cola como rehilete ¿era ella o el perro le estaba mirando como pervertido?_

—_O-Oni-chan, este perro me está mirando raro._

_No fue necesario que la menor lo repitiera pues en una fracción de segundo apareció el hermano mayor de una patada con semblante de furia, vistiendo ya su uniforme con un mantel rosa que decía "el mejor hermano del mundo" Rin trono sus dedos y jalo con rudeza el collar del perro jalándolo fuera de la habitación de la hermana ¿el perro estaba llorando? Seguro habían adoptado al perro mas depravado de todos._

Algo así sucedió, se aseguraron de dejar a ambas mascotas en el departamento cómodos y seguros excepción del perro que lagrimeaba falsamente por tener sus croquetas esparcidas en el suelo como castigo de su amo varón por fisgonear en la habitación de su adorable dueña. Ahora estas dos mascotas se encontraban en la hora del desayuno, como habíamos explicado anteriormente el perro Mikoshiba comía croquetas del suelo pero con un entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba como perro que era.

«Eso te ganas por espiar a Gou-san» murmuro el pequeño gatito gris teniendo un bello collar celeste en su cuello con el nombre de "Nitori" en realidad el asunto de los nombre había sido una disputa pues si retrocedemos unas cuantas horas atrás, sucedió esto:

—_¡Nitori es un buen nombre! –dijo Gou abrazando al gatito con ojos saltones y asustados._

—_Aiichirou se va a llamar –debatió el mayor cruzado de brazos agarrando al pequeño en manos zarandeándolo mientras repetía su nuevo nombre cosa que no fue del agrado de la menor. El perro allí estaba sonriente sin estar muy enterado de la situación, solo sabía que el gato se iba a llamar gato_

—_Bien entonces, si ninguno de nosotros quiere ceder en ese caso el gato se llamara "Nitori Aiichirou" –propuso Gou a lo que Rin se jorobo por lo ridículo ¿un gato con apellido y nombre? Pero si meditaba un poco las cosas, no llegarían a nada con una pelea y al final el pobre gato podría tener un nombre como "copito de nieve" mierda no._

—… _Bien._

_-¡Yay! Entonces está decidido –pero aun faltaba un inquilino mas el cual solo podían llamar como "perro" por la falta de un nombre propio, y curioso era porque en el caso del gatito Nitori ambos hermanos estaban muy participativos poniéndole un nombre incluso salían brillitos pero ahora que veían al perro… les daba flojera. _

—_Tiene cara de pervertido –murmuro Rin._

—_No podemos llamarle "pervertido", Oni-chan._

_«… ¿Depravado-san?» maulló Nitori proponiendo un nombre._

—_Basta de hacerle bullying al perro._

_No se decidían por un buen nombre para este buen perro, a pesar de las bromas y burlas de los hermanos, notaban que este no perdía su buen humor y carisma, el pastor alemán contento de estar en buenas y jóvenes manos se puso justo al lado de Nitori quien le miro con rareza solo para después ser lamido con esa enorme lengua que caracterizaba a los perros, este acto de cariño provoco que los ojos de Gou brillaran y sus mejillas se sonrosaran._

—_¡Míralos! Que encanto, se llevan de maravilla –pero la escena de ternura fue cortada por el aguafiestas de Rin quien le arrebato el gato de las patas, poniendo su pie en la cara del alegre perro._

—_¡El gato es mío babotas no quiero que después este empapado de tu repugnante saliva! –Gou observaba esta escena bastante entretenida con una tacita de café caliente:_

_«¡E-estoy cubierto de baba de perro!» tembló Nitori_

_«Humano a un lado, quiero seguir jugando con el gato»_

_«¡No soy un juguete-nya»_

—_Quita tu obeso cuerpo de mi ¡No te atrevas a lamerme! -ajeno a eso Rin en sus mano estiradas llevaba al pequeño felino, teniendo encima de su cuerpo al perro feliz, la hermana vio esto como un momento bastante gay tomando en cuenta que eran machos. Menos mal, ahora el hogar estaba lleno de ánimo y ruido… más de lo deseado._

—_¡Dije. Que te quitaras Mikoshiba!_

—_Oh!…_

—_Que._

—_Mikoshiba… es un buen nombre para él._

_A decir verdad el nombre se le vino a la mente y simplemente lo dijo, nunca creyó que se convirtiera en algo permanente pero al ver que el perro enseguida respondía al nombre, supieron que no habría forma de cambiarlo, Mikoshiba Seijuurou… si, una segunda disputa de hermanos, esa noche los hermanos habían dormido en la sala totalmente exhaustos con los animales básicamente encima de ellos, Mikoshiba había agarrado especial afecto hacia Gou por lo que este se convirtió en la almohada para abrazar, Nitori dormía en el pecho de Rin bien acomodado llego de la nada a dormirse ahí, bostezo y durmió al igual que el pelirrojo._

* * *

_**.**_

Haru después de aquella noche en la que se zambulló en un enorme lago de agua fría y descubrió un lado cálido y amable en una persona, lo medito y lo pensó bien hasta llegar a una conclusión: buscara a ese humano, de ojos verdes, cuando lo vea… se lo agradecerá de nuevo ¡sí! Porque dos veces no basta, el pequeño maulló con determinación para luego estornudar adorablemente.

«Si tal vez sigo su olor» pensó el mínimo negro regresando al lugar de los hechos: el parque. Fue una fortuna que todavía quedaba un rastro de él en ese punto, entusiasmado por saber a dónde iba solo había un minúsculo problema… o mejor dicho tres problemas: en primera, una calle muy transitada por autos; en segunda, siguiendo de ese infierno seguía la aterradora calle dominada por perros agresivos, sus dueños veían bueno que sus mascotas salieran libremente ¡¿acaso no piensan en los pobres gatitos que necesitan pasar por ahí?! Es un suicidio ¡ehem! Finalmente y para acabarla, no faltaba que en dicha calle "oscura" se juntaran los vándalos abusadores de animales ¡seguro que hoy muere!

Pero, aunque todos esos obstáculos eran peligrosos nada se comparaba con sus reprimidos deseos de ver la sonrisa de aquel humano verle seguramente estaría muy feliz de verle, llegaría vivo hasta el ¡o no se llamaría Haru! Animado intento cruzar la calle pero en ese momento comenzaron a pasar velozmente los carros ¡como si fuera esto rápidos y furiosos!

—Meow. «Se ve que tienes problemas»

Haru volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con una bellísima gata de pelaje blanco ya era adulta, el pequeño gatito negro miro la calle con carros de pasaban a una velocidad monstruosa ¿Dónde estaba la policía de tránsito?

«No tengo problema alguno, señora. Sea como sea tengo que encontrarme con el-nya»

«Vaya vaya ¿Se puede saber a quién te refieres, a tu padre acaso?» pregunto la gata sentándose justo al lado del pequeño, lamiendo elegantemente su patita derecha. Haru dudo si contarle, bueno no estaba mal hacer platica se dejo llevar.

«Es un humano, de gran tamaño, espalda ancha tan grande como un muro pero tiene suaves y gentiles ojos verdes, con una sonrisa que te inspira tranquilidad» la gata maulló sorprendida al reconocer la descripción del pequeño gatito negro.

—¡Meow! «¡Tachibana Makoto!» meow meow «Aquel humano lo conozco y vive justamente cruzando esta calle y los siguientes callejones ¿A qué se debe tu desesperación por encontrarlo?»

—Nya «Tengo algo que decirle»

En realidad no tenía nada que decir porque para empezar era un gato al que solo iba escuchar: Mao y meow por todas partes. Sin embargo la gata fingió creerlo y le ayudaría al pequeño Haru pasar por todo ese trayecto.

«Mi nombre es Amakata y te llevare hasta donde se encuentra»

La gata agarro de Haru con su boca y lo llevo como su cría lo cual le avergonzó, fijándose con cuidado cuando pasaba un carro y cuando tenía la preciada oportunidad de cruzar a salvo, fue largo y difícil según Haru pero no para una gata con tanta experiencia como ella. Por fortuna cruzaron vivos y sin herida alguna, Haru se sintió aliviado pero ahora seguía el callejón de los perros agresivos, Haru por supuesto que iba a cruzar como todo humano lo haría pero Amakata le detuvo a tiempo.

_«¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! Eso es peligroso»_

_«Es la única forma de pasar» _explico Haru a lo que la gata adulta sonrió.

_«No, no es la única forma» _

Ambos gatos trataban de cruzar por las rejas hechas de madera, las cuales separaban las casas entre sí. Haru muy nervioso podía ver a los perros dormir otros que se percataban de la presencia del "enemigo natural" y se apresuraban a dar brincos para encajar sus dientes en el pequeño y en la gata quien no parecía estar asustada en lo absoluto. Eran los nervios lo que hacía que Haru se tambaleara pero fue otro milagro que así no fuera y cruzaran con éxito.

_«Bien desde aquí es fácil llegar simplemente ve derecho y dobla hacia la derecha donde veas una subida con escalones que lleve a una casa, es aquella donde vive Makoto ¿entendiste?»_ el gatito azabache entendió a la perfección para luego agradecer e irse pues tenía prisa en encontrarse con aquel humano, los callejones eran seguros y no pasaba ningún perro salvaje o humano que le viera con intenciones asesinas ¡incluso donde vivía había calma!

No perdió ni un solo minuto y se aventuro a doblar hacia la derecha justo como dicho Amakata, para luego notar que allí estaba la casa de aquel humano ¡Tachibana Makoto! El hombre quien le salvo la vida y vino a… a… ¡agradecer! Sí, eso.

Subió escalón por escalón con emoción sus ojitos azules brillaban imaginándose la sorpresa y alegría del castaño pero sus fantasías se vieron rotas por un bravo perro que se interpuso en su camino, era enorme a comparación de un bebe gatito como Haru era imprudente enfrentársele, pero si lo pensamos bien Haru no era alguien 100% prudente.

_«Estas en mi camino, apártate»_

El perro ladro feroz y poderoso, algo que hizo que Haru temblara pero sin dejar su faceta seria estaba en clara desventaja, su pelaje negro se erizaba y gruñía como todo gato lo haría en defensa personal, afilando sus garritas pero al parecer esto ni siquiera le hacía cosquillas al perro quien hizo que Haru retrocediera teniendo como efecto que el pequeño gatito resbalara por los escalones, como película dramática el perro se acerco peligrosamente al azabache herido, maullando sin rendirse.

—¡Akashi, vete a casa! –una voz grave pero familiar le hizo reaccionar en sobresalto, la misma silueta de gran espalda apareció frente al gatito por segunda vez, el chico de cabellos castaño y mirada angelical, no podía haber un doble ni mucho menos un gemelo idéntico, solo existía uno, en este mundo solo podía haber un Tachibana Makoto. El tono de voz que uso el castaño hizo que el perro retrocediera en gruñidos pero a quien engañaba se estaba pudriendo del miedo. Después minutos de insistir finalmente el perro se retiro dejando al pequeño Haru herido claro, se levanto pero era notorio que sus dos patas traseras no estaban bien.

—Hahaha nos volvemos a ver –sonrió el castaño arrodillándose para verlo bien.—Que enorme coincidencia que estés aquí.

—Meow –el castaño agarro en sus manos al pequeño azabache, el dedo índice de Makoto lo llevo hasta la boquita de Haru para tantearlo con ternura dándose cuenta de lo herido que estaba, este gato tenía una condenada suerte, sentía que esta no sería la última. Lo llevo hasta su habitación donde se aseguro de vendar bien sus dos patitas traseras, claro, no todo fue perfección.

-¡Auauauau deja de rasguñarme!

_«Puedo hacerlo solo»_

-¡Y tampoco muerdas!

_«Humano, no oses manosearme»_ estos dos estaban teniendo un combate mortal, cuando en ese momento los hermanos Tachibana entraron sin siquiera tocar viendo una escena entre su hermano mayor y un gatito en el cual, este ultimo iba ganando a base de mordidas y rasguños. Los niños gritaron de emoción cuando vieron al adorable gatito que ya estaba vendado.

—¿De quién es este lindo gatito? –pregunto Ran acariciando el pelaje del azabache.

—Eeem… lo encontré –Haru alzo su ceja como en un "tu no me encontraste, yo te encontré"

—oh… ¿y donde están tus papis? –pregunto el más pequeño al gatito.

—meow «Me escape»

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí ¿acaso el gato le contesto a Ren? Claro probablemente no entendieron más que el "meow" pero, contesto, eso significa que ha de ser un gatito inteligente. Makoto se rasco la sien, se le ocurrió algo pero eso sería muy estúpido es decir ¡tenía ya 17 años! Está un poco grande para creer en esas cosas.

—umm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡meow! «Haruka Nyanase» disculpen, quiso decir: Nanase.

Esto tal vez pueda ser entretenido. Pensaron Ran y Ren con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

* * *

**.**

**Actualidad **

**.**

Allí se encontraban los tres chicos reunidos después de unos cuantos días sin verse las caras, se encontraban dentro de una linda y rustica cafetería, al final los tres se animaron a pedir un café pero los tres parecían tener ojeras en los ojos y miraban la iluminación con mirada neutra, al unísono los tres suspiraron con sueño.

—Parece que la has tenido difícil, Rei –sonrió feliz Makoto quien cabeceaba del sueño.— ¿Saliste de viaje con tus padres o algo?

—U-umm… bueno, digamos que… muchas cosas han pasado —pestañeo lentamente el peliazul acomodándose los lentes ya que estaban algo chuecos, Rin era el que no había abierto la boca para nada, cuando Makoto volteo a su izquierda el pelirrojo estaba ya durmiendo y tirando baba, Rei lo sacudió, injusto que fuera solamente él, el que durmiera. Aunque no podían culpar al pobre, tenía que estar al pendiente de que el sucio perro de Mikoshiba no tocara al indefenso de Nitori. Mas cansado que correr un maratón.

—Tu luces peor, Rin –comento el cuatro-ojos manteniendo su firme postura elegante aunque a quien quería engañar también estaba muriéndose.— yo… debí… pensarlo dos veces antes de… traer a Nagisa… a casa –finalizo estampando con fuerza su cara en la mesa lo que despertó a Makoto y a Rin no precisamente por el trancazo sino por lo que dijo

—¿Quién es Nagisa? –se pregunto el castaño bostezando.

—Es un gatito que rescate de unos payasos de circo –cayó nuevamente rendido, dejando a sus dos amigos con ojos abiertos ¿Un gato?

—Curioso, se podría decir que yo también Haru es un pequeño gatito negro que viene todos los días a mi casa a pasar el rato es realmente lindo… aunque rasguña mucho –termino con una sonrisa nerviosa mostrando sus manos completamente vendadas y sus brazos repletos de curitas, debía ser difícil, pobre Makoto. Rin por su parte, se puso a pensar acariciando su barbilla.

—Yo adopte un gato y mí hermana un perro fastidioso, Nitori es… muy… acosador –sus palabras hicieron que tanto el gafotas como el castaño levantaran la mirada queriendo decir "¿De qué mierdas nos estás hablando?" y en realidad no era broma pues hace solo cinco días:

_A donde iba Rin allí iba Nitori era bastante adorable pues le seguía como un patito a su madre, cuando no podía alcanzar a Rin el pequeño gatito se ponía triste y empezaba a llorar por ejemplo, cuando Rin se tumbaba en el sofá y este era muy alto y Nitori muy pequeño aun si se estiraba no podía alcanzar al pelirrojo. Otra ocasión fue cuando Rin iba a tomar un baño se estaba desvistiendo e incluso entro a la tina, relajado cuando se percato de la presencia de Ai maullándole, finalmente Rin cedió ante la "moesidad" de Ai y lo metió a la tina junto con él, para sorpresa de Rin , el gato flotaba sin dificultad._

—Tienes pegue con el gatito, supongo que eso es bueno –comento Makoto tomando un sorbo de su café.— Me gustaría saber qué pasaría si juntamos a esos tres –fue cuando recibió la mirada de los otros dos restantes como si aquello fuera la idea más loca, suicida y extrema de todas… no obstante, muy interesante.

* * *

**.**

Los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo para traer a sus gatos en casa de Rei pues todos sabían que este vivía en total privacidad, cuando Makoto y Rin llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a una bola de pelos rubia trepada en la cortina de la ventana, colgaba como koala, a lo que Rei dijo: "pasen, no se preocupen por él, es mi gato y de alguna forma se las arreglara para bajarse" más que preocupante eso era intimidante. Makoto llevaba en una mascotera al pequeño Haru quien habia sido fácilmente atraído por la caballa, mientras que Rin llevaba al pequeño Nitori en manos, bastante tímido mirando sus alrededores.

—Parecen ser… unos gatos muy peculiares.

—Sobre todo cuando acosa/sobre todo con la caballa –dijeron el castaño y el pelirrojo a la par, dejando que los tres gatitos se encontraran cara a cara, un momento de tensión hubo cuantos estos tres se encontraron.

«¡Hueles igual que una mujer!» maulló Nagisa olfateando a Nitori

«Gou-san me puso de su colonia» explico el gatito nervioso mirando al gatito azabache quien lamia sus patitas despreocupadamente, tal vez debía entablar una conversación con aquel. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta Haru y maulló en un saludo.

«¡Soy Nitori Aiichirou!» el gatito grisáceo no obtuvo respuesta al parecer fue rudamente ignorado, los gatitos empezaron a jugar entre sí… bueno "jugar" ya que parecía que Nagisa se le encimaba al pobre Nitori para jugar, mientras que Haru muy ajeno bostezaba y caminaba con pereza hasta el regazo de Makoto a dormir.

_«Bwwahh~ lo único que necesito es a Makoto»_ bostezo Haru.

—Se ve… que se llevan bien, creo –comento Rei como su gato incitaba al pobre Nitori a lanzarse desde grandes alturas para comprobar la teoría de "un gato siempre cae en sus cuatro patas" claro, Rin se aseguraba de atrapar a los gatos.

—Tal vez esta fue una mala idea.

El gatito llamado Nagisa Hazuki era un extrovertido y travieso gatito bueno, de esta forma así es cuando agarraba confianza ya que a pesar de saber que estaba seguro en manos de Rei Ryugazaki, se sintió tremendamente asustado y triste, no acostumbrado al trato amable fue "forzado" a dormir junto a su dueño cosa que hoy en día ya era un habito, la alfombra era su lugar preferido pues al tumbarse allí podía recibir los tenues rayos del sol en invierno.

Haruka Nanase era otro peculiar gatito negro pero de unos asombrosos y profundos ojos azules, indiferente y serio con el resto teniendo con excepción a los pequeños Ran y Ren con quienes se comportaba cariñoso siempre buscando caricias de estos dos, Tachibana Makoto era un caso especial a parte de las "excepciones" pues, siempre que llegaba el pequeño gatito a pasar el rato encontraba al castaño en la hora de la siesta por lo que tomaba lugar cerca del rostro del castaño para dormir, amaba la caballa tanto como amaba los baños nocturnos… sin olvidar la caballa.

Los tres pobretones suspiraron exhaustos mirándose asintieron al mismo tiempo y con pasos torpes y perezosos gatearon hasta la alfombra del peliazul donde se tumbaron a dormir porque y cito: "La habitación de Rei está muy lejos, mejor aquí" dijo Rin, nadie se pudo ni quiso oponerse, los gatitos confundidos se acercaron a sus dueños olfatearon cual perros, Nagisa pensando que jugaban a ser peces muertos, ponían su patita en la mejilla del dormido Rei.

«¡Eres mi pez! Eres el pez de Nagisa ¡te comeré-nya!» Nitori ladeo su gatuna cabeza sin entender el juego pero lo vio entretenido a diferencia de Nagisa el no quería un pez ¡quería a Rin! Se subió hasta el pelirrojo quien roncaba insonoro, nadie sabía esto, solamente Nitori era el testigo de que: Rin hablaba dormido, en sus sueños normalmente iba a una pastelería en la sexta avenida, seis pasteles de chocolate negro, el día seis del mes seis, junto con seis personas que terminaban aplastándolo, 666.

«Solo Nitori sabe lo que Rin sueña» sonrió el gatito de rayas negras. Pero se compadeció del pobre Makoto quien literalmente tenia pegado a la cara Haru quien reposaba babeante, seguramente con la caballa, era una escena tan tierna ¡Nitori quería también una relación más intima con su amo! No iba a perder.

—…Ha-hay muchos… Harus pidiendo… caballa.

«Humano… no te atrevas… ese es mi… atún»

Todos parecen llevarse bien, pensó Nitori alegre.

* * *

**.**

Gou hoy disfrutaba de un bello y frió día sacando a pasear a Mikoshiba quien se le veía muy entusiasmado sobre todo porque era como una cita de humano-perro… oh, Chigusa lo arruinaba todo, sin embargo se dejo mimar por ambas señoritas quienes hablaban sobre temas que cualquier chica de su edad hablarían, exacto: sus problemas de adolescentes. El pobre perro que si entendía por lo que tenía un tic nervioso.

—¡Y odio sobre todo que en mis días justamente me toque los días de deporte y sobre todo cuando te ponen hacer ejercicio! –expreso la pelirroja con cierto horror e ira contenida, su mejor amiga simplemente pudo palmear su espalda como consuelo, ya que entre todas era la que más le dolían los cólicos esperen ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?! Las chicas sonrojadas por el tema tocado en público se cubrieron las caras para no ser reconocidas, pero fue Mikoshiba quien quedo frente a una extraña tienda

«Son como los que aparecen en la tele» movió su cola de un lado a otro entusiasmado pero de pronto sintió del peso de su adorada ama abrazándole, al parecer Gou se dio cuenta de la tienda que tenía un toque místico y oscuro ¡era perfecto! Justo como en la tele, la pelirroja entro sin tomar mucho en cuenta las advertencias de su mejor amiga quien termino por acompañarla dentro. Oscuro, realmente oscuro.

—Buen día señoritas ¿Qué les trae a mi tienda?

Apareció una mujer joven, piel morena pero de cabellos rubios, labios tapados por una pañoleta morada ligeramente transparente, sus movimientos provocaban que los cascabeles de su falda sonaran, sus ojos ciertamente eran algo que no podías dejar de ver, esa mirada poderosa y sospechosa al mismo tiempo seductora, extendió su mano en un ademan de que las jovencitas se sentaran, eso hicieron Chigusa estaba temblando creyendo que solo faltaban segundos para iniciar el ritual satánico, Gou por su parte miraba a todas partes con curiosidad para luego terminar en la señora.

—Bueno… me parece extraño, he pasado muchas veces por estas calles y nunca me percate de esta tienda –contesto sonriente, no percatándose de la sonrisa oculta de la mujer.

—¿Oh~? ¿Así que no saben de mí?

«Esta es una pésima idea» rezaba la rubia ojiverde.

«¡Haz magia para mi hermosa Gou-kun!» el perro ladro soltando jadeante su lengua, la mujer vio con interés al can, y con solo una mirada bufo sonriente, proveniente del suelo que empezaba emitir un humo morada que rodeaba a las clientes, no parecían estar intimidados o aterrados a excepción de la cobarde de Hana.

-Gou Matsuoka, tu vida dará grandes cambios muchos los cuales deberás enfrentar quieras o no… todo con respecto a este perro que tienes aquí –se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre completo de la pelirroja sin siquiera haberlo mencionado y el perro ladeo la cabeza al haberse sentido aludido.— Algo muy interesante ocurrirá espero que… lo disfrutes.

«¿Yaoi? ¿¡Acaso mi hermano se le va a confesar a Makoto-senpai!?»

—ehm… no.

—¿Leyó mi mente?

—No, pensaste en voz alta.

¿Qué clases de "cosas interesantes" ocurrirían? Se lo pregunto muchas veces cuando salió de la tienda, y se sorprendió cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse a un mas, por suerte Gou tenía un paraguas de repuesto, pero se debían apresurar a llegar a casa si es que no querían mojarse, dejaron a Chigusa en casa y la pelirroja se dispuso a regresar a su departamento, Mikoshiba se le veía extraño agachaba sus orejas y su rabo iba entre las patas ¿asustado? Parecía extraño, solamente iba a venir una tormenta.

—Ah debo llamar a Oni-chan –recordó Gou una vez dentro tomando su celular para asomarse por la ventana donde podía ver como la lluvia poco a poco iba llegando más fuerte, tardo un poco en contestar pero al menos respondió.

—…Que.

—¿Sigues en casa de Rei-senpai?

El pelirrojo todavía desorientado y ojos caídos se levanto ligeramente de la alfombra para ver que Makoto y Rei seguía ahí, dormidos se alboroto el cabello y se aclaro la voz, escuchando las gotas rudas chocar con la ventana, no era necesario asomar ya sabía que estaba lloviendo. Pero se percato de que no estaba aquella presencia peluda con la que amanecía cerca de su cara todos los días ¿A dónde había ido? No se preocupo mucho y siguió hablando con su hermana hasta que el sonido de unos maullidos le hicieron colgar, fue el único que al parecer escucho y se aventuro hacia el origen de esos tiernos maullidos, que al momento de abrir el cuarto de Rei tres pequeños gatitos salieron despavoridos del miedo a todas partes pero sobre todo los tres clavándose en los pantalones de Rin.

-¡Oigan no se aferren a mí! Suelten.

-…¿Sucede algo… Rin?- despertó Makoto bostezando.

-Actúan muy extraño, parece que le temen a la tormenta.

-Hahaha así que a Haru le da miedo una tormenta.

«Silencio, humano» cayó el azabache con un maullido, quitando sus garritas de los pantalones de Rin para luego ir hasta el castaño y rasguñarle como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo extraño paso un trueno que lo ilumino todo por completo hizo que los gatitos aterrados huyeran fuera de casa.

* * *

**Hahaha no se preocupen! Esos chiquillos solo se escaparon de casa durante la tormenta ¡no es nada! Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda para que sepan lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo ¡es algo realmente gracioso! En realidad me cuesta mucho hacer un capitulo largo D: más de lo pensado (y es tardado pero ya se me hizo costumbre creo) ¿La mujer adivina tiene algo que ver detrás de todo? Y que ojala no se le ocurra revertirlo xDD Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ºwº/ Se que este principio ha parecido como: "esto no tiene comedia" hahaha es que necesitaba esto para que pasara lo siguiente, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ;w;**


	3. Chapter 3

•**Capitulo 3•**

Cuando lo notaron los gatos no estaban, ni uno solo la pista que les dejaronn fue la ventana abierta de la cocina, la cual dejaba pasar la fuerte lluvia y el agresivo viento que los azotaba, Rei despertó de golpe con ese rayo, se coloco sus lentes rojos y noto la desesperación de sus amigos al ponerse sus zapatos en la entrada.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Dónde están los gatos?

—¡Salieron espantados! Debo ir por Haru –respondió Makoto una vez poniéndose su suéter y salir tras el gatito azabache, Rin ni siquiera se espero a amarrar sus zapatos, cuando se los puso salió corriendo, Rei todavía aturdido por el sueño al escuchar que huyeron fue rápido por unos paraguas entregándole dos a Makoto.

—Si ves a Rin dale un paraguas.

El castaño asintió y se fue corriendo junto con Rei; la lluvia iba fuerte con gotas pesadas y ruidosas, el viento alborotaba todo y no era el mejor momento para salir pues andaban con el temor de que algún árbol inestable cayera encima de ellos, y que algún carro pase y los arrolle, Rin no podía ver nada a cada segundo debía tallarse los ojos para ver bien, parecía querer presionar su muerte pues el cruzar calles y deteniendo el trafico parecía que pedía ser atropellado a gritos.

—¡Nitori! –trato de llamar al gatito.- maldición… ¡Ai!

No habia rastro del pequeño, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y su preocupación estaba por los cielos, escucho una voz familiar y reconoció a Makoto aun con la lluvia, le entrego un paraguas rojo, lo acepto y agradeció, para luego regresar en su búsqueda, busco en todas partes sin parar: parques, callejones, botes de basura, plazas, e incluso regreso al departamento de Rei para verificar que si estaba allí y no huyo, pero no, sin rastro, ni siquiera el mechón del pequeño. Iba a gritar de la desesperación pero fue cuando recibió una llamada de su celular sonando _keep a secret [The Cab] _ enseguida contesto sin esperar a ver bien quien llamaba

—¿Oni-chan?

—¡Gou!

—Suena terrible la lluvia ¿estás afuera de la casa de Rei-kun? Eso es peligroso.

—No me importa… ¿Esta Nitori allá?

—U-uhmmm si… pero… creo que deberías regresar pronto, no luce muy bien.

Sin despedirse colgó y corrió a casa, donde tenía el alivio de que el gatito estuviese en casa sin embargo ese "pero" le destruyo por completo ¿acaso lo lastimaron? No quería pensar en nada malo, se concentro en lo bueno y saco su celular para mandar un mensaje a sus amigos

_._

_Para: Tachibana Makoto, Rei Ryugazaki _

_Asunto: Volveré a casa_

_Mi hermana me hablo y dijo que Nitori está en casa así que voy a regresar, los veo luego y Rei te mando el paraguas después, tengo prisa por llegar, nos vemos._

* * *

**.**

Makoto buscaba como loco a Haru lo más probable es que haya visto la lluvia y haya querido ir a nadar el muy tonto no sabía que solo se congelaría, el castaño cada vez más preocupado tuvo el presentimiento de que si seguía buscando en círculos no llegaría a ningún lado, se separo de Rei y a paso perdido camino hasta toparse con una gata ocultándose de la lluvia en un frondoso árbol, la gatita blanca maulló.

«Makoto, aquel pequeño que buscas pasó hace unos minutos por aquí, intente hablar con él pero fue inútil debes alcanzarlo antes de que Akashi lo encuentre» maulló Amakata, y para ser sincero el castaño por desgracia no entendió nada pero siguió su rumbo corriendo, paso por esa calle de perros y doblo hacia la derecha hasta encontrar su casa en la subida de las escaleras, un bultito pequeño tembloroso y mojado esperaba.

—¡Haru! –alcanzo al gatito y lo recogió y lo cubrió con su suéter con la esperanza de que mejorara un poco, fue en ese momento cuando su lugar le llego un mensaje y lo atendió, se trataba de Rin al parecer Nitori ya lo habían encontrado. Menos mal.

* * *

**.**

Rei se aseguro en buscar en los lugares favoritos del rubio, e incluso en el lugar donde lo encontró en el inicio, trato de llamarlo, gritando su nombre alarmado, dando vueltas por todos lados y paso por el parque por segunda vez, su corazón salto cuando escucho un maullido volteo a todos lados sin encontrar el origen, hasta que vio a Nagisa trepado a un árbol en medio de la tormenta.

—¡Nagisa baja de ahí!

El gatito no parecía escuchar estaba aferrado al tronco, no tuvo alternativa Rei ajusto sus lentes y fue poco a poco trepando el árbol, resbalando en el trayecto para alcanzar una gruesa rama con la cual subir, y ver a Nagisa el pobre seguía maullando este se sintió cargado sin necesidad de ver supo de inmediato quien era y se aferro a este maullando.

—Tranquilo, ya te… -la rama amenazo con romperse.— ¿tengo? – la rama se hizo trizas pero Rei se puso primero antes que Nagisa por lo que el peliazul amortiguo la caída, quedando inconsciente allí, Nagisa horrorizado lamió el rostro del humano quien no respondía, mordió pero ni siquiera así despertó.

«Rei-chan levántate, no puedes quedarte aquí, puedes resfriarte ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo soy un gato»

Nagisa sobresaltado observo como el peliazul iba recobrando la conciencia y se colocaba sus lentes sucios por el agua y la tierra, no veía mucho así que gateo tratando de encontrar a su gato quien allí estaba feliz de que siguiera vivo, por una caída como esa no se iba a morir ¿o sí? Retomo su camino a casa, hasta llegar adentro y descansar, Nagisa temblando del frío y del malestar se hizo bolita en la alfombra mientras que Rei buscaba en un maletín un repuesto de lentes, una vez con la vista arreglada, vio que Nagisa maullaba como si algo le doliese, el peliazul tomo al pequeño en manos y lo dejo descansar en su cama, donde espero que el malestar se le pasara, quedo durmiendo junto a el gato. Al final no pudo ver el mensaje de Rin.

* * *

**.**

Rin cuando llego a casa vio que Gou se levanto enseguida acercarse a su hermano, estaba llorando pensando que las mascotas iban a morir pues en cuanto llego a casa Mikoshiba se tumbo en el piso notoriamente cansado y con la sensación de que algo le parecía doler, llamo a algún veterinario todos se negaron a salir con la tormenta, y nadie podía saber el origen del malestar al final la pequeña hermana no supo qué hacer quedo abrazándose al pastor alemán, cuando a la hora escucho el rasgueo de la puerta, somnolienta abrió la puerta topándose con el pequeño Nitori que al igual que el perro busco un lugar para reposar y ese lugar fue la habitación de Rin, allí quedo durmiendo cubierto por una toalla para que se secara.

Rin chasqueo la lengua sin saber que hacer el gatito parecía estar agonizando al igual que el perro pervertido, al final espero por algo y envolvió a Nitori en sus brazos ojala que para mañana el pequeño ya no sufriera.

* * *

**.**

**Al día Siguiente**

**.**

* * *

Makoto seguía durmiendo en su cama, su sueño le había despertado, abrió sus ojos y se levanto de la cama viéndose en el espejo notando como sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar pues pensó por un momento que su gato iba a morir, bostezo y se estiro, poco a poco se fue quitando su ropa y preparo el agua para bañarse, agua caliente para luego entrar a la tina, después de aquel baño busco ropa sencilla para el día, una camisa de manga larga color verde oscuro, unos pantalones entubados negros, y debajo de su camisa una chamarra de piel suave por dentro, su vista estaba borrosa por lo que busco sus lentes, para ver mejor, suspiro al ver el piso mojado, tendría que limpiar luego, cansado todavía por lo de ayer se tumbo en su cama, dando un respingo de cansancio, abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda y lo primero que vio fue un par de bellos ojos azules: profundos, e intensos… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Quién es ese?!

—¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Qu-Quien e-e-e-res tu?! ¿Cuándo entraste a mi casa? ¿Y por qué estas en mi cama?

Vio al chico bostezar, su piel blanca al descubierto solo lo cubría la sabana, sus cabellos negros alborotados y sus encantadores ojos azules ¡¿estaba desnudo?! Cuando vio sus piernas estaban vendadas, solo conocía a alguien que tenia piernas vendadas y ojos tan azules como el mar… no precisamente una persona, era un gato ¡y ese gato no estaba!

—¿Do-donde está Haru?

—De que estás hablando, Makoto. Yo soy Haru.

El castaño estaba sin creerlo y pensaría que era una broma pues era imposible que la de la noche a la mañana su gato se convirtiese en un humano, la ciencia aun no llegaba a esos niveles de comprensión el porqué un cuadrúpedo se transforma en un humano ¿eso sale en alguna película? No que el recuerde, se ajusto los lentes tragando grueso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando el azabache se estiro y bajo de la cama gateando ¡como un gato lo haría! Esperen ¡no trae ropa!

—¡Wow espera, espera alto ahí! No llevas ropa!

Dejo pasar a su casa un desconocido y nudista.

—No es como si siempre vistiera algo.

Makoto busco entre su armario algo, una camisa roja y unos bóxers eso sería lo primero que vio, básicamente le aventó la ropa en la cara al pobre por miedo a que le hiciese algo o… ¿y si el mismo lo trajo aquí? Ya tenía algo en su imaginación: estaba con su gatito pero lo dejo a un lado y como estaba aburrido en medio de la tormenta fue por unos trago y allí conoció a este seductor chico y lo trajo a su casa a tener sexo casual ¡¿Por qué alguien tan puro como Makoto tendría relaciones con un desconocido?! ¡Deshonor a su familia!

—y-yo… ¿te hice algo?

—¿algo como qué? –su cuerpo se veía limpio sin chupones, ni mordidas, ni marcas de besos tal vez dejo volar mucho su imaginación. Gracias al cielo, el azabache miro la vestimenta y se puso la camisa roja con rareza viendo como le quedaba de grande, olvido los bóxers ya que le resultaban molestos, pero al menos la camisa le quedaba como de vestido.

—¡No me hagas decirlo! Y no salgas _así, _tengo suerte de que mi familia este de viaje pero esto es raro, no me acuerdo haberte traído.

—¿No te acuerdas? Yo quede desmayado en las escaleras y Makoto me recogió y durmió conmigo.

No puede ser cierto, tal vez este era un nuevo truco para estafar, su pequeño gatito ¿Dónde estaba? Aquella bola de pelos negra que le rasguñaba y mordía y lamia cuando estaba feliz ¿Dónde quedo su Haru?

—Volviste a salvarme Makoto –murmuro Haru caminando hasta el castaño que seguía observando aquellos ojos indiferentes pero ahora, Makoto se reflejaba en ellos con un toque de emoción y un sonrojo ligero que allí estaba decorando las mejillas del chico, no reacciono pero sintió que el azabache se le acercaba, creyendo que le iba a besar, muy diferente a lo pensado recibió una lamida en su labios.— Gracias.

* * *

**.**

Rei ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos, seguía pensando que estaba dormido pues escuchaba una animada voz y maullidos adorables, seguramente hoy era un grandioso día, escuchaba una linda melodía que constaba de "mao y miau" tono pegajoso para su gusto al tiempo que una carga se posicionaba sobre él, abrió los ojos lentamente para luego toparse con un pequeño chico rubio que le miro con curiosidad, tal vez seguía durmiendo, el chico tenia cabellos rizados y sus ojos morados, solo vestía una floja camisa morada que según Rei la usaba mucho para estar en la casa, viendo como le quedaba le hacía pensar cuando pequeño era el chico.

—Con esto acabo-nya~

—¡AUCH! Eso dolió –se levanto de pronto al sentir el pellizco de una aguja, pero el dolor se sintió muy real ¡bastante real! Eso quería decir que no estaba soñando ¿Quién era esta persona? Antes de reaccionar con gritos e histéricos alaridos decidió mantener la calma y analizar al extraño que se había tomado la molestia de curar sus heridas de la noche de ayer, su torso estaba vendado y los rasguños cubiertos con curitas, el rubio sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, Rei-chan!

—ehmm ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?

—¿eh? Soy yo, Nagisa ¿aquella caída te hizo sufrir amnesia?

Rei se vio en el espejo y no vio a su gatito por ningún lado, se puso una simple camisa y una chamarra y salió en busca atrás de el la visita pero al no encontrarlo volteo hacia el rubio que le miraba atentamente sonriente, se acaricio la barbilla un segundo y trato de mantener la calma, su gato no estaba pero en su lugar estaba un chico con un demencial parecido a su mascota, llamándole "Rei-chan" lo cual demostraba cuan cercano al peliazul era, pero este no sabía, en conclusión: a la mierda todo, no podía creer que su gato no este.

—¿Sabes donde esta mi gato?

El pequeño rubio asintió y abrió sus brazos como en muestra de querer un abrazo.

—¡Te dije, soy Nagisa-nya!

Es todo, iba a llamar a la policía.

* * *

**.**

La casa de los hermanos estaba en completo silencio nadie podía despertar, Rin estaba todavía teniendo aquella pesadilla de que Nitori estuviese agonizando en sus manos sin poder hacer nada o… no fue un sueño, no quería despertar tenía el miedo de encontrarse con su gatito muerto, sintió unas manos posarse en su rostro, tal vez su hermana despertándolo, abrió sus ojos con pereza viendo un rostro durmiente, su piel de durazno suave y blanco que lo hacía parecer porcelana, sus ojos tenían una pestanas tan negras y rizadas seguramente ha de tener unos hermosos ojos, el lunar que estaba en su ojo izquierdo y su cabello corto gris, por la iluminación incluso parecía ser plateado, aquel pequeño chico le abrazaba por debajo de las sabanas y restregaba adorablemente su mejilla en el pecho, lo más extraño de todo y lo que más podía malinterpretar era que estaba encima de el pelirrojo, no se movió para nada, seguía estático haciendo un esfuerzo por no despertarlo ¿Quién era este? ¿Cómo llego allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

—¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ONI-CHAN

Esa fue la alarma de Rin para que se despertara, el grito hizo que el peligris abriera sus ojitos azules vivos pero fue derribado por el pelirrojo quien salió disparado a la habitación de su hermana quien llevaba como arma un par de zapatillas de tacón puntiagudo que usaba, el intruso allí era un chico de cabellos anaranjados que trataba de justificarse ¡no llevaba puesto nada! A Rin le brillaron los ojos de ira y su rostro ardía de vergüenza de la nada saco un sartén y con el trato de golpear al pobre que chillaba como perro y huía, mientras la pelea de trasladaba a la sala Gou totalmente aterrada observaba como un chico bastante lindo ¿lindo? ¡era una hermosura! salía de la habitación de su hermano, que por lo menos tuvo la decencia de ponerse una camisa manga corta color negra que le quedaba muy grande, aquellos ojos azules, su apariencia era idéntica a la de…

—¿Nitori?

—¿eh, que sucede Gou-san? –la susodicha mostrando su sorpresa se tapo la boca con su mano, sonrosada examinando al chico, no cabía duda era el gatito de Rin, saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos al peligris quien no tenia reacción alguna mas que la de bostezar y lamer el dorso de su mano, Nitori escucho el alarmado grito de Mikoshiba por lo que corrió hacia la sala topándose con Rin y Mikoshiba pidiendo clemencia.

—¡Espera, Matsuoka soy tu perro el pastor alemán que siempre está detrás de la linda Gou-kun!

—Rin-san deténgase es Mikoshiba –se interpuso el menor casi a punto de recibir el golpe del sartén, pero al menos Rin se detuvo a tiempo y retrocedió sin reconocer al peligris que estaba frente a él, Gou se acerco al escándalo abrazando al más pequeño defendiendo.

—Oni-chan, este es Nitori y el es nuestro perro.

—Ves mucha novelas de fantasía ¡es imposible que lo sean! Apártate lo moleré a golpes –dijo refiriéndose a Mikoshiba.

—¡Somos nosotros! Incluso estoy impresionado por tener manos.

—Si estas desnudo no podre defenderte –alzo la voz la hermana.

Rin estaba por argumentar que todo era mentira pero al ver como el que le llamaban Nitori, estaba más que decidido en recibir un golpe con el sartén con tal de proteger al perro, sus enormes ojos azules y humedecidos por el temor de ser maltratado, suspiro derrotado, no podía creer que esto pasara, se fue a la esquina para dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban cuando le miraban ¿o eran los suyos los que brillaban? ¡No sabía!

—Si les importa tomare prestada estas cosas que los humanos le llaman "ropa" –sonrió Mikoshiba poniéndose la camisa de Rin y unos pantalones.

Estaban reunidos los cuatro cada quien con una taza de café, unos viéndose a otros: Mikoshiba a Gou, ella a Nitori, y él a Rin y el nuevamente terminando con el perro, un circulo vicioso, una vez que todos estaban más tranquilos la hermana menor empezó primero.

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

—Siento que no podamos contestar su pregunta ya que ni yo ni Mikoshiba sabemos lo que paso.

Supongamos que los hermanos no iban a conseguir fácilmente la respuesta pero Rin no pudo dejar de pensar en Nitori como amaneció con el esta mañana, no es que estuviese admitiendo que su gatito se transformara en un humano ¡que loco! No podía asimilarlo tan fácilmente como su hermana pues ella creía en los romances homosexuales de humano-mascota.

En medio del silencio Rin recibió dos mensajes: uno de Makoto y otro de Rei al parecer los dos con la misma situación que él, sin embargo en el caso del peliazul el había llamado a la policía pero al final estos dijeron que no podían arrestar a alguien tan lindo como Nagisa.

* * *

**.**

En un circulo de tres que estaban en la esquina el primero: Haruka Nanase quien comía un plato de caballa cocinado por Makoto a insistencia del azabache, el segundo Nagisa Hazuki el animado rubio quien había organizado una conversación privada "entre gatos" y a su lado el ultimo Nitori Aiichirou quien era el único quien escuchaba al rubio.

—¡Esto es exclusivo para gatos! ¡Privado!

—Ya entendimos… sigo sin poder creerlo –soltó Rei dándole a sus amigos una taza a cada quien, estaban de acuerdo querían saber el por qué eran humanos y el por qué tenían una conversación de tres en la esquina, los otros tres sentados como aburridos en el sofá escuchando más que los murmullos de los tres y las risitas de Nagisa.

—El que de pronto unos gatos pasen de ser al siguiente día humanos, tan falso como si Ren supiese la tabla del 7

Luego notaron como Haru acaba su plato dejándolo en la mesa los tres asintieron sospechosos y caminaron hasta una habitación donde hubo silencio hasta que escucharon le estruendo de muchas cosas, escuchando risas y maullidos no tuvieron que pedir explicaciones si ya sabían lo que pasaba, encontrándolos en la habitación de Rei, estaban jugando con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

—Es tierno porque siguen actuando como gatos –comento Makoto y camino hasta Haru debido a su creciente tamaño de adolescente le levanto pero enseguida fue mordido por el azabache.— ¡Definitivamente este es Haru! –el susodicho se dedico a jugar con las almohadas del peliazul, el rubio como siempre seguía trepándose a las cortinas y es mas se sorprendía de que estas no se rompieran a pesar de que el rubio se columpiara, Rin se percato de que Nitori de la nada se pego a su pierna derecha.

—Bien, al menos este no rasguña –sonrió el pelirrojo al castaño quien se estaba poniendo la tercera bandita .— ¿Por cierto que sigues haciendo con tus lentes? ¿Qué hay de tus lentes de contacto? -un bufido de Makoto le respondió, algo le decía que Haru era el culpable de que su dueño siguiese usando sus lentes.— Oh.

Fue entonces que Makoto analizo la situación, y por curiosidad agarro una pelota de Rei que tenia ahí y la aventó al pasillo, todos alzaron la vista y luego vieron al castaño.

—¿Qué, nos crees perros?

—Hahaha… solo se me ocurrió.

Nagisa aprovecho la confusión para saltar sobre Rei a quien derribo jugando a que el peliazul sería el pescado y el rubio debe pescarlo, Rin ajeno al desastre se sentó a seguir tomando su café prendiendo la tele para ver una competencia de natación que pasaba en la tele, viendo como Nitori estaba allí parado… viéndole… trago saliva, el peligris miro la televisión luego a su dueño, la tele luego a Rin, este rodeo los ojos.

—Si quieres… puedes acompañarme –Nitori muy feliz por la petición del su amo, se subió al sofá recostándose en el regazo de Rin y ahora este no podía concentrarse en ver la televisión si tenía a su "gato" en el, no sabía si ver la tele o centrar toda su atención en el peligris ¡que dilema!

—¿Rei estas bien? Nagisa te esta lamiendo la cara y… parece que te diviertes… creo… que mejor no interrumpo –se aparto el castaño no notando que Haru inflaba los cachetes al notar que el castaño solo centraba su atención en los otros dos que jugaban en el piso, no eran celos, no, claro que no, pero el azabache le arrebato los lentes del castaño dejando ver borroso.

—¿eh? ¿Haru? ¡Mis lentes! No veo, vuelve aquí.

—Primero atrápame –dijo indiferente Haru ahora sí, teniendo la atención deseada. Rin ahora tenía tres problemas: querer ver la competencia, querer ver a Nitori descansar en su regazo y el escándalo que tenían los otros cuatro, tomo un sorbo de su taza de café cuando se percato de que Ai estaba ronroneando restregando su mejilla en el pelirrojo.

—¡Haru mis lentes, por favor!

—No, ven por mí.

—¡Ahora Nagisa va a romperte tu cuello de tortuga!- se lanzo el rubio al peliazul.

—¡Nagisa-kun déjame pararme ya además habíamos quedado en que yo sería un pez espada! Aunque ninguno de los dos es hermoso…

—Todos ustedes son un desmadre –murmuro Rin sintió que el peligris se removía estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se vio maravillado por su apacible rostro durmiente quien iba a decir que su gatito iba a tener tan bello rostro humano, como sacado de una perfecta pintura al oleo, los labios ligeramente abiertos daban la tentación de ser besados, pero dentro de este tenía un sueño:

_Rin comenzaba a no quererle, ya que estaba concentrado en la competencia de natación y poco a poco se iba olvidando de que lo tenía a él para apoyarlo para luego ser dejado a una esquina como basura, y posteriormente luego ver como trae su dueño todos los días una diferente chica a la casa, su respiración iba cada vez más agitada y terminaba nuevamente en una caja húmeda en medio de otra tormenta, sin amor y sin cuidados como la primera vez._

Ajeno a esto, Rin acariciaba los labios rosas del durmiente Nitori, suaves y carnosos superaba sus expectativas, se sintió cada vez más cerca de querer sentirlos pero Nagisa en algún momento estaba ahí parado con entusiasmo con cara de: "shalalala bésalo!" pero por desgracia Rin sobresaltado se aparto del peligris notando que Nagisa estaba allí parado.

—¿Estabas a punto de hacer lo que creo que ibas a hacer? –dijo sonriente el rubio sacando una segundo foto del sonrojo de Rin.

—NO ¿No tienes a un Rei que atrapar?

Nagisa sonrió viendo hacia la nada, mejor era no seguir preguntando sobre el paradero del pobre peliazul, cuando se es un gato lo bueno es que se sabe fácilmente como dejar en K.O a tu propio dueño.

* * *

**.**

Gou seguía mirando con curiosidad lo que escribia su amiga Chigusa ya que esta no le dejaba ver, tarea no era ya que esta nunca escribía con una sonrisa, la pelirroja rodo por el piso ante la mirada atenta de Mikoshiba a saber Dios porque el perro estaba ahí, pero la hermana de Rin decía que quería venir, no pudo negarse, no cuando el maldito perro tenia músculos, maldición. Hana ya estaba por acabar constantemente cambiaba de color de tinta: rosa, azul, morado, naranja y muchos plumones y como toque final, el aroma de un perfume femenino, su favorito. En cuanto acabo la carta fue guardaba en un sobre rosa

—¿Y eso para quién es?

—Oh~ es un secreto, ni siquiera puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga lo sepa bueno… podría decírtelo mas tarde.

—¿eeeh~? Que injusto, quiero saber.

—el secreto para enamorar a un hombre es atraparlo con encantos femeninos, actuar adorable y linda ¿no lo crees? -realmente no tenía idea de lo que su amiga estaba hablando, pero asintió de todas formas.

* * *

**Waaah finalmente termine el capitulo 3 fue difícil x_x pero también que lindura me dio ganitas de… oh, tengo un conejo hahaha es una ternurita ese pequeñín, Haru pide atención a su manera y eso me gusta es como una forma de decir "Hey, estoy justo aquí ¡mírame!" no puedo esperar por entrar a los temas románticos *OO* bueno, Rin es un adelantado este ya queriendo profanar los labios castos de Nitori aunque no podemos culparlo, por otra parte hare que Nagisa y Nitori se lleven mega bien será como: Dúo shota! Gracias por los comentarios me gusta mucho llegar y saber que hay personas que expresan su opinión acerca de mi fic :3 por eso voy a continuar, a decir verdad al principio iba a decir "¿lemon? No se me da :S" pero… supongo que puedo escribirlo (: me sale medio romanticón y blah no se XD pero me esforzaré **


	4. Chapter 4

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Koji Oji**

**Parejas: **MakoHaru/RinTori/Reigisa

**Advertencias: **UA, Yaoi, kemonomimi.

Siento mucho tardarme más de lo pensado x_x este fin fue Día del Niño Perdido y pues como es costumbre salimos hacia la catedral a encender velas por todas las calles, se ve realmente precioso (: es decir, veladoras puestas en TODAS las calles, el domingo salí casi todo el día pero llegando estaba con el horror que el viernes a mi notebook se le fue el internet D: (cuando no hay internet limpio mi cuarto xD) en fin, en cuanto tuve internet… aproveche para comprarme la tacita de _Parellet_ º v º fue una compra hecha a tiempo hahaha en fin, además de esos "pequeños" obstáculos me tocaba hacer un trabajo en equipo el cual no debía faltar pero lo peor de todo sin duda fue: que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar este capitulo *cae un rayo* es por eso que… no sé si este capitulo sea de su agrado yo espero que si ya que procuro tener presente las gato-aventuras de nuestro protagonistas hahaha.

* * *

**.**

•**Deseo de Invierno****•**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

Haru veía con curiosidad la televisión, si tuviese su rabo gatuno seguramente este se movería sin parar, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas cuando veía un programa donde los surfistas competían surcando las olas como profesionales, pero su propio escandaloso estornudo que resonó en toda la casa le hizo regresar a su realidad… ah era cierto: ni siquiera estaban en verano, el agua estaba congelada y si volvía a hacer la misma estupidez de rasgar el hielo se toparía con… el agua helada, trago grueso, le encantaba mojarse sin embargo no podía con tan baja temperatura.

—snif… —moqueo Haru, otra mala noticia: el pobre por pasársela jugando afuera en el frío finalmente atrapo un resfriado, pero no debía preocuparse pues Makoto estaba a su lado para protegerlo, el azabache mientras se sonaba la nariz un brillo de orgullo desprendía de su enfermo ser.

«Quiero mi sopita» se removió el chico envuelto en seis sabanas gruesas, se rehusaba a sacar una de sus extremidades al frío ¡ni loco!—ah… ah… ¡ah! ACHOO.

—Hahaha todavía no me acostumbro a ver a Haru enfermo –sonrió el castaño dejando una bandeja de comida a su gatito quien ni siquiera estaba de humor para contraatacar con mordidas de ternura, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se lograban ver por lo que Makoto poso su mano en la frente de Haru, quien al sentir la gran y cálida mano de su dueño en su frente subió tanto su temperatura que el mayor se preocupo aun mas.

—Haru estas ardiendo, algo más que un resfriado creo que te ha dado fiebre.

¿Fiebre, que es eso? ¿Se come? Pero a pesar de su deplorable condición Haru no se sintió nada mal pues ahora es el centro de atención de su amo, preocupado por el todo un día completo para recibir sus atenciones. Haru abrió su boca ante la mirada confusa del castaño quien no capto la indirecta hasta que emitió un "ah" de comprensión, sonriente le dio de comer a su gatito quien parecía muy satisfecho de que fuera Makoto quien le atendía, claro que este no sabía nada de nada.

—Di "aah~"

Haru rodeo los ojos ante lo infantil pero abrió su boca emitiendo el deseado "nyaa~" que quería su dueño, comiendo gustoso la sopa hasta casi acabarla, el azabache ya estaba satisfecho y se lamia el dorso de su mano y se la restregaba adorablemente en la mejilla cuando escucho el ringtone de un celular ahora mismo el mayor se encontraba ocupado en la cocina por lo que el azabache contesto.

—Que quieres –hablo sin siquiera saludar, respondiendo hasta incluso con tono hostil.

—¿Nanase-san? Lo escucho mormado –meh, solo era Nitori.

—Solo me dio fiebre como sea ¿Por qué estas llamando desde el celular de Makoto?- aquella pregunta pareció estar cargada con veneno esto lo percibió el pobre peligris del otro lado de la línea intentando justificarse.

—Rin-san iba a hablarle a Tachibana-san pero… creo que tuvo un problema y me paso el celular a mi –como si sus palabras fueran una invocación del otro lado de la línea Haru escucho un estruendo y lloriqueos perrunos de Mikoshiba siendo perseguido por Rin en su salvaje intento de proteger a su hermana.

—_¡¿Qué tiene de malo que haya puesto mi brazo alrededor de ella?! –_se escucho como voz de fondo, bueno ahora si le creía a Nitori.

—_¡Tienes prohibido hacer eso!_

Mientras escuchaba como Nitori intentaba proteger al perro ya que este era un caso perdido, Rin parecía escucharse nervioso y debilitado seguramente no podía blandir su sartén inoxidable frente al adorable peligris, los grititos de Gou tratando de explicar la situación, era un escándalo, Haru bufo cuando escucho que Nitori volvió a hablarle al azabache.

—Perdón que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Nanase-san

—Hay mucho ruido en esa casa.

—Yo pienso que es divertido

Mientras ignoraba el monologo de Nitori, el azabache escucho que alguien venia de visita, ni idea quien podía ser por eso debilitado y tambaleante se asomo desde el segundo piso para ver el misterioso que tocaba a la puerta, el castaño se había quitado el delantal para atender, la sorpresa de ambos chicos fue enorme al ver a Chigusa frente a ellos con una linda sonrisa adornada en sus labios había que aclarar que, Haru no conocía en lo absoluto a esta humana por lo que su impresión fue "¿Quién es esta?" siendo invitada a pasar, la castaña se quito la bufanda y saludo al castaño amistosamente.

—¿Qué sucede, que vengas repentinamente y sin Gou? –el azabache entrecerró los ojos al escuchar "Gou" si su memoria no fallaba ese era el nombre de la hermana menor de Rin dientes de tiburón, entonces analizando lo que sabía era que aquella intrusa era amiga de la pelirroja la única incógnita que quedaba era ¿Qué tenía que ver Makoto con ella?

—Bueno sucede que, mis abuelos viven cerca de esta zona y pues… estaba aburrida y quise visitar a alguien conocido hehe –finalizo con una tímida risita, Haru frunció su ceño mientras que pataleaba haciendo un puchero, un gesto bastante infantil "Se supone que hoy Makoto me cuidaría" pensó el azabache, este se dio cuenta que Makoto iba a subir las escaleras ¡y Haru seguía espiando hecho gusano en el piso! se levanto con prisa emprendiendo la graciosa huida cayendo de clavado en la cama de Makoto fingiendo estar muriéndose de fiebre, justo a tiempo.

—Haru ehm… saldré un momento, una amiga vino y quiere que le dé un recorrido por aquí ya que no conoce, vendré enseguida.

—_Pardon me creo que olvidas que yo estoy enfermo_ –hablo Haru con un increíble y fluido francés que Makoto enarcó una ceja en alto ¿desde cuándo Haru sabe francés? Y entonces recordó que había un libro en los estantes sobre los idiomas, sabía que algún día sería útil ¿pero para esto? El castaño al no entender, trato de explicarle de nuevo a donde iba, pero no importaba que explicara siempre recibía la severa mirada de inconformidad de Haru, su ceño fruncido y su poderosa mirada de enojo.

—Solo quédate en casa y descansa aquí yo volveré muy pronto ¿sí? –solo recibió un maullido de Haru regresando a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda, parece que se molesto. Makoto agarro su suéter y se fue, el azabache frunció aun mas su ceño sonrojado por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser el castaño ¡no! Tan caballeroso que se olvidaba de él. Esa gran virtud de su dueño resultaba hasta dañina.

«Estúpido Makoto»

Los minutos pasaban y el castaño no regresaba, el azabache a movimientos lentos miro el reloj ¡solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que se marcho! Maldito seas tiempo, cuando quiere pasa como tortuga y cuando uno trae las prisas pasa tan rápido como un… ¡lo que sea pero algo muy veloz! pensó nuestro Haru no encontrando la comparación perfecta, cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama fue cuando sintió un terrible mareo y dolor de cabeza, se toco la frente justo como lo había hecho Makoto… no es lo mismo, no sabía como checar su temperatura, solo sabía que estaba muy alta, se fijo en el espejo estaba su cara sonrojada debido al calor y sus piernas temblaban lo que dificultaba pararse firme, en un momento de profundos pensamiento vio el celular del castaño en su cama y de pronto, tuvo una idea.

* * *

**.**

La puerta no tenia seguro eso sorprendió mucho a Nitori y a Rin, quienes al pasar como "Juan por su casa" notaron que el azabache estaba tirado cómicamente el piso, cubierto de sabanas aunque esto era gracioso para el pelirrojo, para el peligris por poco se le iba el corazón por la boca, auxilió al azabache que cuando lo levanto vio que en su frente había un moretón seguramente se cayó de las escalera, Haru abrió lentamente sus ojitos azules, no tanto como lo deseado, estaban entrecerrados.

—Nanase-san ¿está bien? –pregunto el peligris depositando a Haru en el sofá quien ya mas recuperado del golpe vio que saco una bufando y se la coloco, Rin alzo una ceja al ver que se estaba colocando incluso una chamarra que le quedaba grande.

—Solo me resbale por las escaleras –lo que en realidad paso fue que Haru con su estado no podía bajar las escaleras, entre decidiendo si bajar o no, tuvo un pequeñito colapso que le hizo caer cual drama de tele, pero cayendo con estilo y quedo tumbado en el piso por escasos diez minutos inmóvil. No quiso contar esa vergüenza. — Como sea, les llame porque necesitaba que dos me sostuvieran –se levanto aferrándose al brazo de Rin quien le tomo por sorpresa, Nitori aun no captaba lo que quería decir.

Ya afuera, Haru iba con tanta prisa posible forzándose más de lo debido mientras que su "voz de la conciencia" —Nitori— le decía que regresara a descansar, pero entendía su razón de actuar, a Nitori también le darían celos si viera que su dueño estuviese junto con otra mujer que no fuese su hermana menor ¡pero esto era una locura! Y lo peor era que Rin no decía nada al respecto.

—Dígale algo Rin-san ahora mismo Nanase-san está muy mal ¿y si algo le llegase a pasar?

—Quien soy yo para interponerme en las decisiones de otra persona… en este caso, un gato.

Haru por enésima vez había estornudado tan fuerte que la nieve que colgaba de las ramas de los arboles, caían. Sus ojos se cerraban por si solos pero su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte que su enfermedad.

—… Me impresiona lo que los celos pueden hacer –Haru se detuvo abruptamente como si lo que murmuro Nitori hubiera sido un tabú.

—¿Celos? Ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Es que… a Nanase-san le gusta Tachibana-san ¿no es cierto?- Rin entonces se tenso al ver la petrificación de Haru incluso su sonrojo se había hecho más fuerte ¡¿a qué se debe esa reacción?!

—… n-no lo había visto de esa for-forma.

—Arg, esto debe ser una broma- dijo Rin apartando la mirada, ahora resultaba que al azabache no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos ¿entonces todo este tiempo que era? Tanto el pelirrojo como el peligris se miraron con sorpresa pero no tanto como el azabache, quien se preguntaba a él mismo ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado a perseguir al castaño? Bufo y siguió caminando acompañado de Nitori, el sonido de la nieve al pisarla y los copos cayendo en un ambiente tranquilo, hasta que Haru escucho los murmuros de dos jóvenes, una voz femenina y otra masculina no cabía duda esa era la de Makoto, el azabache se apresuro para alcanzarlo a la vuelta de la esquina frente a una fuente, allí debía estar él.

—Bueno… sucede que, la primera vez que te vi pensé que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, solo eso… pero aquella vez en el festival de verano, cuando me ayudaste con mi ex novio maldije por haber sentido cierta felicidad de que fueses tu el que me ayudara... me di cuenta de que…

Haru tropezó cayendo en la nieve, escuchando todo el discurso de Chigusa, sus ojos bien abiertos y brillosos viendo en algún punto la nieve en sus manos, su respiración agitada podía ver como el vapor de su boca salía. Su corazón palpitaba como loco ¿Por qué?

—Te amo.

La castaña su puso de puntas para poder alcanzar los labios de su amor al quien no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar que decirle, solo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso largo, la chica al terminar se acomodo la bufanda para tapar su boca y nariz completamente sonrojada por su atrevido acto que al parecer noqueo al castaño, sin saber que decir o hacer, por otro lado Haru lo había visto, aquel beso tardado, el primer beso de Makoto no había sido el… era extraño, algo así no debería importarle ya que lo único que Haru quería de Makoto es que el estuviese siempre a su lado, ser su centro de atención… una fuerte ventisca azotó el lugar, Rin al ver que el peligris estaba triste por algo que no era de su incumbencia simplemente suspiro y se retiro su bufanda para dársela a Nitori.

—No debimos dejar que Nanase-san escuchara…

Haru trago saliva viendo sus frías manos por la nieve, moqueo y se abrazo a sí mismo por el frío pero reacciono cuando Nitori y Rin se acercaron a él, para llevarlo a casa, la temperatura estaba descendiendo aun más, Chigusa agarro las manos del castaño y las apretó, sus sonrojadas mejillas y su tímida sonrisa.

—No tienes que responderme ahora, tomate tu tiempo por favor –dijo antes de irse, dejando a Makoto tocando sus propios labios, su primer beso.

* * *

**.**

Haru cuando fue dejado nuevamente en la cama, estaba vez aun peor la fiebre no bajaba solo parecía subir, sus ojitos cerrados en un gesto de malestar, respirando entrecortada, una toalla húmeda se puso en su frente, demasiadas emociones por un día, su cubrió con esas sabanas gruesas, reposando justo como le había pedido Nitori desde un principio. Sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de haber presenciado aquello de hace minutos.

—Dime… ¿Qué opinas del amor? –pregunto Haru hacia el peligris que se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero bastante comprensible le sonrió como toda madre lo haría, Rin se retiro de la habitación dejando a esos dos solos con su plática, quedándose pegado a la puerta sin escuchar más que inentendibles murmuros, se alboroto los cabellos con molestia chasqueo la lengua y bajo a preparar chocolate caliente, era la casa de Makoto no debía porque sentir pena, era su amigo de la infancia.

Dentro de la habitación el peligris acariciaba los cabellos negros de Haru, levantándose para abrir las cortinas y dejar que la iluminación entrara a la oscura habitación, solo vio un cielo nublado, nubes blancas combinadas por otras grises y otras hasta incluso negras, suspiro planteándose otra vez la pregunta que le hizo el azabache ¿Qué opinaba del amor?

—El amor es raro –dijo en un murmuro el azabache, a lo que Nitori soltó una risita.— ¿Pero como puede alguien estar tan seguro de que ama?

—Porque lo sientes… yo no soy muy bueno en esos temas pero supongo que te das cuenta cuando sientes un especial afecto por ese alguien –vio a los ojos del azabache dándose cuenta que estos estaban acuosos, a ceño fruncido, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Absurdo… todo esto es tan tonto.

Mientras Rin tomaba su taza de chocolate los demás estaban en una bandeja, todavía viendo hacia la ventana el sonido de la puerta abrirse le sorprendió viendo que Makoto ya estaba de regreso, con ciertos pedazos de nieve cubriendo su ropa, sus mejillas sonrosadas el castaño igual forma de sorprendió de ver al pelirrojo en su casa aunque no le extrañaba ver lo cómodo que estaba.

—Rin ¿estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo? –el aludido negó con la cabeza acabando con su taza de chocolate, dándole al recién llegado otra taza.

—Solo vine a relajarme un rato al parecer no estabas y encontramos a Haru descansando en tu cuarto Nitori se está encargando de él, tiene una fiebre muy alta, ya que estas aquí es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no es así, Ai?- la forma en que le llamo le hizo salir de su escondite de un susto y con un sonrojo, el peligris bajo las escaleras y se puso detrás del pelirrojo viendo a Makoto con ojos de preocupación.

—Gracias por cuidar de Haru en mi ausencia ¿no te causo ninguna molestia?- miro con ternura a Nitori quien solo se escondió detrás del pelirrojo como un niño tímido, los dos se fueron dejando finalmente al castaño en casa, mientras estos dos caminaban veían los copos de nieve caer y entonces el peligris recordó nuevamente esa pregunta _¿Qué opinaba del amor? _Inconscientemente sus ojos azules terminaron viendo el rostro de su dueño, Haru parecía estar confundido pero lo único que había notado Nitori era que los ojos del azabache adquirían un brillo único cada vez que hablaba del castaño, definitivamente era el caso de un pequeño gatito enamorado pero aquella confesión de la chica le hizo ver que no era el único quien sentía algo por Makoto, vaya drama de televisión.

—Umm… Rin-san… si usted estuviera en el lugar de Nanase-san ¿Qué haría? –el pelirrojo pensó su respuesta, y fue fácil responder parecía tener muy en claro sus acciones.

—Obviamente, haría todo lo posible por ganar.

«Suena tan propio de Rin-san»

—Por suerte, yo no tengo que preocuparme de esas cosas.

El sonrojo de Nitori se intensifico y sus manos las llevo a su pecho ¿Qué había sido eso de ahora? Por un momento creyó que su corazón había hecho _doki doki _que extraño según él los corazones hacían: _thump thump _como si esas frases fueran dirigidas a él ¡que tonto eres Nitori Aiichirou! E-es obvio que no le gustas.

—Ri-Rin-san parece estar interesado en alguien.

—… bueno, digamos que sí.

La mirada del menor cayo con desilusión, y suspiro con desgano, si… el amor era algo impredecible, ataca cuando bajas la guardia y te destruye en mil pedazos.

—Ya veo… le deseo buena suerte.

Al unísono los dos suspiraron, por otra parte Rin realmente sentía que iba a necesitarla pues sentía que si Haru realmente le rompían el corazón iba a terminar tras Nitori y cuando eso pase, el tiburón iba a impedirlo.

* * *

**.**

Rei tomaba la siesta plácidamente escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas [Kana Nishino ft. Wise «by your side»] teniendo un extraño sueño… bastante, inusual.

_Era año nuevo y él se encontraba escuchando la misma canción en su ipod mientras caminaba sin ningún rumbo pero hacia él se acerco un adorable rubio argumentado que siempre se había querido subir a la rueda de la fortuna pero solo no quería, los hermosos ojos rosados que le miraban expresivos, el peliazul se dio cuenta de las manos desnudas del menor y se quito sus propios guantes para ponérselos a él, el rubio estaba muy feliz y de agradecimiento un beso en la mejilla, los dos tomados de la mano se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, la cual brillaba en la noche fría de invierno, como toda pareja estos sentados uno al lado del otro, vio que los labios de Nagisa gesticulaban unas palabras._

_Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de color apenados mirando a lados opuestos, no se atrevieron a verse las caras hasta que fue esta vez Rei quien inicio llevando su mano lentamente hacia la de Nagisa, teniéndola aprisionada entrelazo sus dedos, acto que Nagisa sorprendió y le regalo una de sus angelicales risas, esas hermosas risas infantiles quería escucharlas por siempre, el peliazul aun con sus mejillas rojas con su mano libre atrajo el rostro del rubio quien parecía totalmente hipnotizado por los ojos morados del mayor dejándose besar._

Fue en ese momento en el que despertó pensando ¿Qué acaba de soñar? Es decir, sería más lógico que en lugar de Nagisa estuviese una linda chica ¿pero él? Manteniendo la calma comenzó a reflexionar sobre su sueño dándose cuenta que tenia al "rey de Roma" colgado como koala, bastante adorable si le preguntaban pero ESTO ES ILÓGICO, que le guste su propia mascota que ORIGINALMENTE es un gato eso prácticamente lo convierte en un zoofilico… ¿o no?

—Mmh… Rei-chan tienes arroz… en tu cara… hahaha –rió el rubio babeando su ropa todavía en el reino de los sueños, el peliazul intento removerse sin éxito, además no podía cuando tenía al menor durmiendo tan contento.

—Nagisa-kun… despierta.

—Nopi~ quiero… mil años más.

—Para en ese entonces ya estarás muerto

Sobresaltó cuando el menor se levanto de golpe aun con cara somnolienta, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero una sonrisita juguetona adornaba la infantil cara del rubio.

—¡Dormí bien! Siento que cuando se trata de Rei-chan toda siesta es buena –el aludido rodó los ojos por esa exageración y ambos se dispusieron a levantarse a cenar. Pero en esa cena Nagisa tuvo una excelente idea

—Rei-chan vamos a ver una película.

—Hace mucho que no veo una… bien, tu ganas.

—¡Se llama la _Pantufla asesina_!

Hubo un silencio entre estos dos uno en el cual Nagisa desprendía brillos de alegría y si se llamaba así no quería saber el sinopsis, creo que es mejor quedarse encerrados en casa. Al final los dos se encaminaban a una cita organizada por el rubio, agarrados de la mano como lo haría toda pareja a pesar de que no lo eran, el menor argumentaba de que era necesario o si no se perderían, Nagisa no paraba de parlotear sobre lo graciosa que era el trailer de la película, el peliazul no estaba realmente poniendo atención sin embargo, logro escuchar una voz femenina un poco conocida, se detuvo y miro a todos lados ¿de dónde provenía?

—¿Qué pasa Rei-chan?

El menor fue jalado de sorpresa hacia los arbusto donde ambos se escondieron y vieron a los chicos que se acercaban ¡era Chigusa y Makoto! El menor iba a saludarlos pero por suerte el mayor lo detuvo regresándolo a los arbustos, solamente Nagisa se percato de la cercanía de sus rostros, bien eso no estaba nada mal.

—¿Qué hace Makoto con ella? –murmuro el peliazul.

—Normalmente esta siempre con Haru-chan –murmuro el rubio.

—¿De qué me querías hablar? –se pregunto el castaño con cierto deje de curiosidad mientras que la chica se arreglaba su bufanda y con sus dedos jugueteaba con sus cabellos castaños, este presentimiento del peliazul no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Chigusa parecía sentir muchos nervios pero al final con un suspiro dejo salir toda inquietud.

—Bueno… sucede que, la primera vez que te vi pensé que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, solo eso… pero aquella vez en el festival de verano, cuando me ayudaste con mi ex novio maldije por haber sentido cierta felicidad de que fueses tu el que me ayudara... me di cuenta de que… … te amo.

Nagisa iba a salir de ese arbusto pero nuevamente su dueño se lo impidió, no podían intervenir, Makoto quedo estático mucho mas cuando la chica aprovecho ese momento para robarle su primer beso eso si que los dejo atónitos, con que a esto se debía su mal presentimiento, Nagisa hizo un puchero de desaprobación.

—No tienes que responderme ahora, tomate tu tiempo por favor –y sin más, se fue. Makoto todavía se quedo unos momento allí sin creer lo que habia pasado incluso hasta tomo asiento en la fuente, parecía confundido fue así hasta que el castaño decidió marcharse a casa.

—Yo pensé que a Mako-chan le gustaba Haru-chan.

—Espera, Makoto no le respondió así que puede ser que solo este… pensando.

—¿Pensar qué? Incluso llegue a creer que estaban juntos –bueno, cierto Rei también lo creía ¿pero que decían? ¡Estaban adelantando los hechos! Se palmeo la cara para poder pensar y luego miro a Nagisa y suspiro.

—Supongo que ya no quieres ir a ver _Pantuflas asesinas._

* * *

**.**

Rin se había levantado a las 12:35 p.m solo para atender al mensaje de emergencia de Makoto el cual decía que viniera a su casa de prisa era una emergencia, y el pelirrojo todo sea para atender los problemas del castaño, con este frío iba a decirle que ahora le debía un favor, había sido completamente difícil dejar la cama con la cual compartía con Nitori levantarse silenciosamente y dejarlo ahí solo era pecado, e-es decir durante su ausencia ¿Qué cuerpo iba a abrazar? Si cuando dormían Rin siempre pensaba que tener en sus brazos al pequeño peligris era algo hasta conmovedor. Cuando llego, nunca creyó en la posibilidad de ser recibido por el enfermo de Haru… literalmente hablando, seguía con la fiebre alta.

—¡¿Haru?! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas? S-se supone que estás enfermo –el azabache estaba cabizbajo y parecía tambaleante y fue sostenido por el pelirrojo, pero este cayó en la trampa del gato y lo jalo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta de paso, Rin se sorprendió por el brusco jalón por parte del azabache.— ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, y donde está Makoto?

—El… salió… porque ella se lo pidió –sollozo Haru lagrimeando viendo hacia sus descalzos pies.- ¡Bebe conmigo Rin-chan~! –la ceja derecha del pelirrojo se alzo todavía sin tragar lo que estaba viendo, un milagro tal vez o un sueño/pesadilla. Haru le estaba sonriendo tan alegre como si este fuese poseído por el espíritu de Nagisa ¡¿le acaba de llamar Rin-chan?!— Vamos no seas así~ bebamos hasta caer.

—¿beber? ¡Estas ebrio! –llego a la "sabia" conclusión la cual fue confirmada por sus ojos cuando vio una botella coñac ¿de dónde diablos saco eso? Y estaba ya a la mitad, Haru cayó en el piso pero gateo hasta el mueble donde siguió bebiendo del vaso servido, Rin por el momento estaba desconectado, en su vida había visto a un gato embriagarse con coñac estaba debatiéndose si detenerlo o sacar una foto y mandarla al instagram.

—espera esto está mal… ¡deja de tomar y dime donde adquiriste esto!

—hahaha ¿adquiriste? en estos días que humano va a expresarse con esa palabra hahaha estas viejo~ Rin-chan ya está en sus años de oro nyahahaha ¡veo ponys pegados al techo! Oh, ahí está Pinkie Pie anda Rin-chan salúdala –el aludido no podría saludarla AUNQUE QUISIERA porque no está borracho ¡y porque sabe que esos ponys no existen! por desgracia.

—Vamos a regresarte a la cama.

—Noo~ no me quiero ir quiero estar con Rin-chan bebiendo… cantemos "applause" hasta morir.

Rin rodó los ojos y le arrebato la botella que seguramente pertenecía a los padres de Makoto y la regreso al estante donde pertenecía mientras eso, se preguntaba o bueno, no debía de preguntarse cuando realmente sabia la razón por la cual Haru recurría a la bebida: el dolor de un amor no correspondido aunque eso solo era ser muy precipitado cuando ya hubo guardado la botella con llave, sintió unos brazos pasar por sus hombros, siendo abrazado por detrás, el azabache estaba perdido y Rin se aparto enseguida.

—¡Haru reacciona ya! –fue ligeramente zarandeado pero las manos frías de Haru acariciar las mejillas del pelirrojo, frente a Rin solo veía un chico sufriendo por amor… un gato sufriendo por amor, al final solo consiguió que el pobre llorara desconsolado, incluso hasta llegar a sollozar.

—Escucha… no creo que Makoto este enamora—

No acabo de hablar pues un beso lleno de pasión le silencio, esa clase de besos que solo creías ver en la telenovelas en donde los personajes se comían a besos bueno… esa clase de beso recibió el pelirrojo pálido, Haru le estaba besando sin compasión.

—Haru… para con esta locura.

—Yo… no tengo lugar en su mundo, soy patético… en aquel momento que me salvo de ahogarme lo vi como un ángel y todavía lo veo así… solo quiero que me vea a mí, ser su centro de atención.

Pero fue ridículo cuando un segundo beso inicio esta vez siendo el azabache sujetado por los hombros, Rin estaba creyendo que esto debía tratarse de un terrible sueño… uno en el cual el azabache sufría pero entonces… lo supo… esto no era un sueño, tampoco una pesadilla… era algo mucho peor… era la realidad. Cuando vio a Makoto parado frente a ellos totalmente boquiabierto, sin poder emitir algún sonido.

Maldita sea.

* * *

**Aaaaah D: esto es… ugh, me hubiera gustado continuar pero ya me tengo que ir a dormir ¡RinHaru ataca! Bien según como lo tenía escrito era más liviano pero esto salió de mi cabeza como una explosión. Disculpen si Haru salió extremadamente OoC pero… bueno, los efectos de una borrachera XD me apuñalare a mi misma por hacer que Haru sufra ): me siento mal Y PEOR SE SENTIRA MAKOTO ah D: no quiero pensar sobre el pobre Nitori U.U Rei y Nagisa de metiches fueron testigos desde su punto de vista y se me ocurrió "pantufla asesina" porque tenía a mi conejo mordiendo pantuflas! Ese pillo, applause es del tema de Lady Gaga hahaha ya me los imagino cantando, espero que todas estén bien y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3 como siempre, muchas gracias por sus review me alegra mucho recibirlos ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Koji Oji**

**Parejas: **MakoHaru/RinTori/Reigisa

**Advertencias: **UA, Yaoi, kemonomimi. Lengua medio vulgar y violencia. Songfic

**Género: **Romance/Comedia/Drama/hurt/comfort

* * *

**.**

•**Deseo de Invierno****•**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

* * *

Nitori abrió sus ojos azules en medio de la noche la cual era fría, estaba removiéndose consecutivas veces esperando encontrar la calidez del cuerpo de su dueño pero se dio cuenta de que este no estaba en la cama, en medio de una pesadilla soñaba que Rin nunca le amo, mientras el peligris moría ahogado era observado por unos ojos severos, el pelirrojo era consolado por muchos de sus amigos entre ellos… Haruka Nanase ¿Por qué él estaba en su sueño? No es que lo odiase ni mucho menos le deseaba el mal ¿pero entonces porque el azabache tomaba su lugar?

Su rostro empezó a sudar cuando un rayo que cayó le despertó de un susto, se levanto con prisa para recuperarse respiraba agitado con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, Rin no estaba en su cuarto su hermana menor no estaba en casa pues habia ido a dormir con otras amigas, Mikoshiba dormía en la habitación extra. Cuando fue a investigar por toda la casa se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no se encontraba y sin dejar una nota, nada.

—Rin-san… no está.

El peligris se puso la bufanda que su amo le había dado, se puso una simple sudadera y botas cabe decir que esto sería poco para soportar el frío invernal del exterior pero aun así el menor salió para buscar el pelirrojo por lo menos ya sabía a dónde ir, en sus blancas manos estaba el celular del pelirrojo el cual tenía un mensaje de emergencia enviado por Tachibana Makoto.

* * *

**.**

Haru después del beso se recostó en la pared cabizbajo, inexpresivo y misterioso quien sabe qué clase de pensamiento tenia ahora mismo por otra parte Rin solamente quedo inmóvil viendo a su mejor amigo de la infancia quien trago saliva incomodo por interrumpir, ninguno de los tres quería hablar o moverse, al final fue Rin quien se acerco al castaño frente a frente.

—Habla con él… y arregla tus problemas.

—¿No eres acaso tu el más apto para eso? –aquella cuestión confirmo los miedos de Rin, el castaño solo vio el beso no escucho nada mas, una verdadera lástima, el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua.

—Te equivocas, no lo soy… olvida lo que acabas de ver además ahora ustedes dos están a mano ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rin?

—No finjas demencia… la razón por la que Haru está así, eres tu –señalo al susodicho todavía recargado en la pared, antes de que Makoto contraatacara el timbre de su casa sonó, no sabían quién era y con este frío debía tratarse de algún loco, cuando el castaño abrió la puerta se encontró con el pequeño Nitori tembloroso.

—¡Nitori! –corrió el pelirrojo hasta el menor para cubrirlo, el menor tenía sus labios incluso morados.— estás demente, salir de esta forma –el peligris soltó una pequeña risa un tanto preocupada, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de su dueño… oh, no era cosa de risa, al parecer el también había interrumpido algo importante, Rin regreso su mirada hacia el castaño con seriedad.

—Háblalo con él –se despidió el pelirrojo llevándose al peligris para regresar a casa, quien no estaba muy enterado de la situación pero sus ojos se centraron en el rostro sonrojado de su amo ¿a qué se debía ese color teñido en sus mejillas? No importaba, ya estaba con él. El menor pego su rostro en el pecho del mayor olfateando su aroma, unos minutos caminando en la nieve, sus labios morados por el frío se quebraban intentando no jadear, controlando su respiración entrecortada hasta llegar a casa, sus ojos seguramente estaban ojos y húmedos pero gracias a Dios no podía verle.

—Iré a dormir, Nitori –el aludido simplemente se sentó en el sofá asintiendo lentamente escuchando con su buen oído los pasos de su amo caminar hasta su habitación y encerrarse ahí. Finalmente solo, en aquella sala abrió las cortinas fijándose en la oscuridad de la noche pero aun así en medio de la oscuridad luces de colores iluminaban la ciudad, el pino que habían puesto en "familia" la pequeña Gou habia puesto las esferas, Mikoshiba las luces, Nitori y Rin la estrella. Por eso, aun en medio de la oscuridad se sentía un ambiente navideño.

Sus lágrimas cayeron, sorprendido por ello intento limpiarse el rostro pero no importaba cuantas veces pasara el dorso de su mano, sus lágrimas no se detenían. Se sentó en la alfombra a llorar plácidamente, al fin y al cabo nadie podía escucharle nadie podía verlo, sus ojos rojizos repletos de lagrimas ansiosas de ser libres, sus labios secos ahora húmedos y rosados entrando en el calor de un hogar, ahogaba llantos en silencio mientras miraba la bella vista de la ciudad iluminaba, los copos cayendo lenta y silenciosamente.

—¿Por qué lloras Nitori? –esa voz le provoco un sobresalto casi una convulsión.

—Mikoshiba-san… nada, solo… estoy… recordando -el chico de cabellos anaranjados tomo asiento justo al lado del gato peligris sin el temor de que el menor le gruñera o le amenazara con rasguñarle o morderle. Solamente se dedico a seguir llorando en silencio mientras sentía un brazo rodearle, como los buenos amigos que eran.

—Los perros… pueden llevarse bien con quien sea.

—después de todo somos el mejor amigo del hombre

Nitori bufo sonriente para luego juntarse con el perro para dormir ahí, Mikoshiba termino durmiendo abrazado al gato y el pobre pequeño asfixiado sintiéndose como almohada para abrazar sin embargo, estaba agradecido tener a tal patético perrucho a su lado le hacía sentir que aun en momentos tristes tendría a alguien, ya no sería como antes cuando su madre le vio con ojos de repudio, le dejo en esa caja húmeda y sucia… ya no sería así, nunca más.

* * *

**.**

Makoto suspiro viendo hacia el azabache que seguía chocando su cabeza contra la pared, sin importar la magnitud del golpe seguía con los cabezazos, el castaño por tercera vez trato de acercarse al chico pero, este se erizo y le gruño como cualquier gato lo haría como en defensa personal.

—¡Haru por favor si te quedas aquí tu fiebre empeorara!

—¿hah, por que alguien como tu esta tan preocupado por mi? Simplemente vete –no, ya era la tercera y el mayor estaría empeñado en jalar a su gato a descansar, se acerco sin importar las advertencias del azabache y, dicho y hecho en cuanto su mano cruzo trato de tocar su piel, Haru se aventó al castaño para morderle en el brazo, encajando sus colmillos hasta sacar sangre.

—¡Te tengo! –dijo Makoto finalmente atrapando al azabache en sus brazos quien se removía tratando de zafarse de su amo a toda costa, rasguñando y pataleando cuanto podía todos sus golpes resultaban inmunes a pesar de que le daban de lleno, Makoto las soportaba todas.— Para ya Haru… sabes que es inútil.

Fue una lucha que el menor perdió cuando lo asimilo dejo de poner resistencia y se dejo abrazar por su amo, quien le acariciaba sus cabellos para relajarlo, a pesar de eso su corazón estaba hecho pedazos lloraba como niño pequeño haciéndose el fuerte, en medio del silencio Makoto le calmaba con una canción que recordaba y se la cantaba su madre. Haru termino durmiendo en brazos del castaño quien se levanto cargando como princesa al menor subiendo las escaleras hasta dejarle en su cama nuevamente, mientras el azabache dormía el mayor solo se dedicaba a pensar con cada acaricia a su cabeza ¿algo había hecho él para que Haru se enojara? No tenía idea.

* * *

•**Tres días después****•**

**.**

* * *

—¡Yay~ hoy habrá un festival navideño! Hay que ir Rei-chan~ hay que ir.

—Yo fui el que sugirió ir –se ajusto los lentes el peliazul mirando a los demás invitados, Nitori miraba de reojo al pelirrojo con sus mejillas típicamente rosadas, Makoto miraba "disimuladamente" a Rin, y este miraba a Haru rezando que el pelinegro no recordara lo que anoche y este no miraba precisamente a nadie, Nagisa capto estas miradas y levanto la mirada curioso ¿acaso se perdió de algo divertido? Oh bueno, será su imaginación.

A las de la noche que ya estaba oscuro, los chicos salieron del departamento de Rei caminando hacia el festival que estaba cerca de un río, aunque hacia mucho frío las personas salían bien cubiertas para ir encaminarse al igual que los pequeños niños que salían a jugar para hacer hombres de nieve, cuando llegaron varios juegos estaban puesto, y Santas por doquier repartiendo felicidad, renos, y duendecillos.

—¡Mira Ai-chan súbete conmigo a la montana rusa con cara de Rodolfo!

—Se ve… muy… extremo –menciono cuando vio a las pobres victimas que salían del juego sujetándose la cabeza y otras incluso vomitando antes de llegar al baño, ¡oh mierda eso era un acto suicida!

—¡Lo extremo es divertido! Vamos anda –y con eso se jalo al pequeño peligris con carita de "me voy a morir" y como tercero iba Rei siendo arrastrado… bueno de hecho ambas víctimas iban arrastradas como trapos mientras gritaban "auxilio" o pedían algún equipo de rescate. Y… Rin, Makoto y Haru quedaron completamente solos, realmente incomodo para el gusto del castaño quien a su mente vino el momento cuando Rin beso los labios… de SU Haru, quien ahora mismo no estaba muy consciente de la tensión solo miraba buscando algún puesto de caballa. Rin bufo con molestia, él quería estar cerca de Nitori.

—Va-vamos a comer algo ¿les parece? –propuso Makoto nervioso.

—¡Tienes razón, comamos calamar! –alzo la voz el pelirrojo

—¡SI!

—Idiotas, si comen ahora y suben a un juego van a vomitar –menciono Haru, eso arrollo el ánimo de los dos idiotas mayores, se palmearon la cara por lo ridículo, decidieron esperar a que el rubio volviera con sus dos víctimas quienes podían escuchar sus gritos aun dentro del juego sus gritos guturales hacían del festival en un ambiente sangriento que los pequeños infantes creían que estaban asesinando a dos personas. Cuando termino el juego un Santa se acerco a ayudarles a bajar, el rubio había sido el único que disfruto del juego los otros dos eran arrastrado por un duendecillo de mala cara.

—Disculpe ¿son estos sus amigos? –gruño el duende trayendo al peliazul y al peligris con ojos llorosos y temblorosos.— Tengan, y ho-ho-ho feliz navidad hijos de la fregada –se fue con su traje de cascabeles, los pobres tirados en el piso quedaron pensando estar en el reino de los cielos.

—Lindo duendecillo –sonrió el rubio.— ¡ahora subamos a otro! Y esta vez me subiré con… Mako-chan y Rin-chan –que alguien pare con este sufrimiento.— mientras que Haru-chan y los otros dos muertos se suben a aquel "martillo"- los tres susodichos se miraron curiosos levanto una ceja inquisitivos mientras que el rubio señalo hacia atrás de ellos, Rei hizo gesto de horror mientras que Nitori de cansancio, los tres al mismo tiempo voltearon sus cabezas hacia atrás para ver el juego que el rubio les indicaba, los gritos de miedo de los jóvenes con un trauma que no superaran en 15 años.

—Ni loco

—Me niego

—Paso

—¡Si se niegan les haré comer mi delicioso pastel de chocolate con crema! –saco de la nada una rareza que se hacía llamar pastel, los ingredientes se fusionaban y creaban un color inimaginable, probablemente eso era todo menos chocolate y crema ¿Rei le dio permiso de usar su cocina para crear esa aberración? Algo en ese pastel se movió.

—Bueno hay una primera vez para todo

—No se ve tan mal

—Se ve divertido

—¡Ese es el espíritu, chicos!

20 minutos después se podían escuchar los gritos de terror que llenaban el festival navideño, una verdadera película de terror se libraba en el juego que habían subido los pobres tres. Por otra parte Nagisa y los otros dos que habían terminado de jugar en las tazas giratorias vieron con ciertos mareos a otros tres que eran arrastrados por el mismo duendecillo gruñón. Maldito seas Nagisa, maldito seas.

Los seis chicos se encontraban descansando en la cafetería en el cual los meseros eran tiernas muñequitas y los chefs eran renos, adorable el lugar apesta a una fresca esencia a Navidad y eso que ni siquiera era el 24 Nagisa había ordenado un tronco de chocolate, los seis se dispusieron a comer, Haru a pesar de que prefería la caballa comía gustoso del postre.

—¡Después de esto seguiremos subiéndonos a muchos juegos! –declaro el rubio jalándose del cuello de la camisa al peliazul hasta afuera de la tienda, el pobre cuando pudo respirar pregunto por la repentina agresividad.

—¿Se puede saber por qué el uso de violencia?

—Shh… baja la voz o_ ella_ nos vera –el peliazul volteo a todas partes para luego volver hacia el menor arqueando una ceja y solo pudo entender hasta que Nagisa señalo a una chica castaña de lindo peinado de cebolla comprando gorros junto con Gou y Mikoshiba, fue cuando el de lentes rojo iba a exclamar como si hubiese visto un fantasma pero Nagisa lo callo a tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos? Si ve a Mako-chan seguramente… Haru-chan se ponga triste –y no solo eso, solamente había un 80% de que el azabache recurriese al pelirrojo provocando que el peligris entre en estado depresión ¡seria todo un maldito caos! Rei y Nagisa entraron en pánico cuando fueron vistos por Gou, la amiga y el perro.

—¡Hola ustedes dos! ¿Acaso están en una cita? –pregunto la pelirroja viéndolos con ojos de estrellas.

—e-ehmm ¡exacto! Estamos en una cita ¡porque somos una pareja! –exclamo el rubio sonriente.

—Les deseo lo mejor –sonrió Chigusa mirando a todos lados con un disimulado pequeño sonrojo.— ¿De casualidad no estarán con Makoto? –esa pregunta heló la compostura de los dos chicos era bastante obvio que iba a preguntar ¿y ahora?

—Mako-chan no pudo venir al parecer no estaba de ánimos.

—¿no? Tal vez está deprimido ¡vayamos a verlo Hana-chan! –propuso Gou.

—¡Sí!

—¡NO! «cierra la boca, Gou» pensaron los dos chicos totalmente nerviosos, Mikoshiba alzo una ceja al no entender el comportamiento de estos dos cuando vio la mirada suplicante del gatito rubio, no tuvo de otra más que seguir la corriente.

—Así es Gou-kun no hay que causarle molestias al sujeto ese porque posiblemente este… ¡viendo la tele!

—¿la tele?

—¡así es! –dio la razón Rei ajustándose los lentes.— a un hombre no se le debe interrumpir.

«siento que sonó algo machista» las chicas se miraron y no quisieron seguir insistiendo, se despidieron de los chicos y siguieron su rumbo, cuando las perdieron de vista vieron a juntarse los dos en una plática confidencial, seguramente se hicieron las locas y en realidad estaban ideando un plan para ver al castaño ¡no se debía subestimar la tenacidad de las chicas! Por eso, Rei-chan iría a espiarlas, el peliazul se negó las primeras suplicas pero no tuvo de otra, manteniendo una distancia considerable fue a seguirlas ahora solo quedaba Nagisa que regreso con los otros cuatro.

—¿Dónde está Rei?

—Se quedo en el baño, se encontró con un viejo amigo y fueron a pasar un rato ¡pero en fin! sigamos jugando juegos más divertidos –eso causo el desanimo de los demás maldito seas Nagisa, maldito seas.

Rei le había seguido la huella a las chicas, y las analizaba detalladamente (no necesariamente tanto detalle) Gou Matsuoka hermana menor de Rin de cabello rojo al igual de sus ojos al parecer esta carecía de dientes de tiburón como su hermano, tenía conocimiento de la pequeña pelirroja de una actitud entusiasta y alegre cuando se trataba de cuerpos esculturales y la segunda, Chigusa Hanamura mejor amiga de la pelirroja y su objetivo actual no tenia tanto conocimiento de la castaña sin embargo era bastante inteligente y hermosa, con una actitud adorable y curiosa y finalmente, Mikoshiba Seijuurou considerado como el perro de los Matsuoka el más alto de los tres enamorado de Gou, al parecer este tenía la suficiente fuerza para derribar a cinco hombres o una banda entera (siempre y cuando se trate de la chica) sus músculos no mienten, pero no debía subestimar al Ryuugazaki Rei un ex miembro del club de atletismo.

Sin embargo el excepcional sentido del olfato de este último es un gran obstáculo, lo anoto todo en su celular.

—Uhm… Kou… yo creo que iré a casa ya.

—¿Tan pronto, no quieres que te acompañe?

—No estoy bien… mi hermana me estará esperando.

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego Hana-chan.

"El objetivo principal se aleja" escribió Rei para seguir a la castaña como un ninja espía lo haría.

"Bueno, al menos no lo encontrara allá :D"

"ehm… supongo… que eso es ¿bueno?"

Nagisa termino de mandar el último mensaje y luego volteo hacia el resto con una enorme sonrisa ¿Cuál sería el siguiente undécimo juego? Pero los contó con la mirada y… ¡faltaban dos!

—¿Do-donde esta Mako-chan? –tenía un pavor de preguntar pero debía de hacerlo.

—A Tachibana-san le dolió el estomago y dijo que se iría a casa a descansar –oh mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Y Haru-chan?

—Uhm… fue con el –todo estaba perdido, con una velocidad insuperable marco al número de Rei quien contesto como si todo fuese paz y felicidad, pero antes de contestar a gritos se fue a algún rincón donde nadie escuchase. Cuando le contó que ni el castaño ni el azabache estaban en el festival unos segundos de silencio por parte del peliazul, al parecer hubo un desajuste en sus planes, las personas al parecer tenían la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad propia.

—Cuento contigo Rei-chan no dejes que ella llegue a la casa de Mako-chan

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?"

—Eres el elegido –y colgó, suspirando con poco nervioso regreso hacia donde los otros…— ¿Y Rin? –el peligris presente, el único que sobraba bajo la cabeza triste al parecer el no había sido el único que vio aquel acontecimiento de hace tres días, pero en parte su tristeza se dividía con otro problema.

—Rin-san escucho sobre de lo que hablaba con Ryuugazaki-san… y se fue tras ellos.

Nagisa termino exhalando viendo el vapor que salía de su boca exhausto, pero algo le hizo ver al peligris quien seguía allí parado con una mirada de seriedad, termino por sonreír y acercársele y acariciar el cabello del chico, dándose cuenta que por dos centímetros Nitori era más alto que el, agarro de su mano y le llevo a comprar un gorrito navideño.

—¿Te gusta este, Ai-chan? –le mostró uno de santa el típico y el muchos ahora traían, era muy lindo a decir verdad pero no funcionaba en el ojiazul de hecho no funcionaba con ninguno de los dos, lo que fue una divertida salida de amigos termino con solamente dos.

—… ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?

—Ai-chan… te ves triste y pensé que yo podría alegrarte –después de unos minutos que ambos guardaron silencio, Nitori sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, quería llorar hasta quedarse sin ojos hasta que el dolor de cabeza fuera infernal o estallar en llanto hasta que su voz se gastara o su estomago le doliera sin embargo no lo hizo simplemente surco sus labios en una sincera sonrisa poniéndose el gorro que escogió Nagisa para él.

—Me gusta este ¡entonces! Para Hazuki-san escogeré ¡este de duende!

—¿eh? Pero ese me recuerda a… tú ya sabes quién –susurro a voz baja señalando con la mirada al duendecillo gruñón que estaba ahí parado con cara de diarrea, los dos gatitos rieron y siguieron disfrutando del festival hasta ver que ya era hora de regresar, ya era muy noche probablemente las 10:35 p.m pero Nagisa no había recibido ningún mensaje de Rei informándole de algo tonto ¿habrá pasado algo? Mientras caminaban una plática surgió entre trivialidades random.

—¿Te gusta Rin-chan? –pregunto el rubio de pronto, claro a Nitori le tomo por sorpresa pero su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

—Me gusta ¿A ti te gusta Ryuugazaki-san?

—Hahaha ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo amo, lo amo mucho… aquella vez que salvo mi vida, su actitud de señorito me pareció graciosa supe que estaría con el resto de mi vida, quiero estar con él… y si este milagro, de ser humano es solo temporal, debo aprovecharlo para decirle lo que pienso… antes de que regrese a ser un simple gatito ¿no crees? –Nitori quedo un tanto conmovido, tenía razón probablemente sea un milagro el cual no era eterno, tal vez algún día tenga que acabar probablemente la próxima semana, dentro de cinco días… tal vez mañana u hoy mismo, no se sabe.

—Vayamos con los demás pronto ¡hoy que sea noche de películas! –sugirió Nitori con una brillante sonrisa entusiasta, la pegajosa personalidad del rubio era contagiosa.

—¡Ese es el espíritu Ai-chan!

—¡Estoy harto de tu jodida amabilidad! ¡Si es que te gusta alguien más simplemente dilo, maldición no le des alas a otra persona!

—Y tú no estés besando con cualquiera si dices estar "ocupado"

a la vuelta de la esquina, justamente frente a la casa de Makoto él y Rin discutían, para el horror de los dos recién llegados tuvieron que ver el terrible panorama de la marca de unos puñetazos ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Enseguida Nagisa intervino entre ellos sin miedo a ser golpeado, mientras que Nitori vio que Rei se encontraba buscando sus lentes, no podía ver nada y si los tuviese el habría impedido la pelea desde hace mucho.

—Tenga, sus lentes.

—Ah, gracias… ehm… tu eres… Nitori-kun ¿no es así? –en cuanto levanto su cara vio el asustado rostro del peligris cuando vio al peliazul quien sonrió con nerviosismo.—… a pesar de la gravedad de mis labios rotos y el cristal de mis lentes quebrados sabrás que la razón por la que estoy así… es muy cómica.

«¿Cómica en que parte?» Rei se trono el cuello para intervenir con la pelea de los otros dos después de todo no podía dejar a Nagisa con el trabajo pesado, el peliazul sostuvo a Rin encolerizado y Nagisa a un molesto Makoto, tanto el rubio como el peligris sabían de sobra que algo bastante malo había pasado. Estaba teniendo una buena noche hasta que paso esto… probablemente esto no hubiese pasado si hubiesen detenido a Haru, dejándolo en cama descansando.

Nitori frunció el ceño y camino hasta el pelirrojo hasta tomarle de la mano, aunque el también estuviese ahora molesto en su vida nunca le vería con odio a su amo porque justo como se lo había dicho a Nagisa, lo amaba. Con preocupación miro los golpes recibidos por parte de Makoto, en su vida nunca hubiese creído que el castaño podía levantar el puño contra alguien pero… lo creía si se trataba de Haru.

—Nagisa-san tendremos que posponer nuestra noche de películas otro día –el susodicho simplemente sonrió, al final el peligris tomo suavemente la mano del pelirrojo y lo llevo a casa, no podía verle a la cara, lo había escuchado todo desafortunadamente, dio un jalón de aire y miro hacia Rin reuniendo coraje para verle no precisamente con una reprenda.

—¡No quiero vuelva a pelear con Tachibana-san! –le costó decir sus pensamientos por miedo de que fuesen ignorados, le costaba contener sus lagrimas, odiaba contener su llanto porque lo sabía desde hace tres días cuando fue en busca del pelirrojo pudo percibir el rastro de la esencia del azabache en él, el primer beso de Rin se lo había llevado Haru. A pesar de tener profundas ganas de llorar siguió aguantándose aunque sea un poco mas.— Curare sus heridas, si su hermana menor le ve de este modo hará que se preocupe, que no se vuelva a repetir esto.

—… Lo siento –los dos quedaron frente a frente sin decir mucho realmente, el peligris tenía la intención de seguir caminando pero fue cubierto por un enorme abrazo, le sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar maullar.— Perdóname… a ti también te he hecho daño, si no me lo hubiese dicho Mikoshiba yo ahora mismo lo seguiría ignorando –el peligris simplemente sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, acariciando la enorme espalda de su amor.— No vuelvas a llorar por algo tan tonto como un malentendido.

—… no lo haré, Rin-san –sonrió Nitori plantando un tierno beso en la frente del pelirrojo, después de varios minutos de un duradero abrazo los dos sintieron un frío que les hizo sonreír mutuamente, para volver a casa.

* * *

**.**

Nagisa disfrutaba se apretar los vendajes del peliazul pues este chillaba como perro mojado, sus ojitos brillaban y cuando hubo terminado le quito los lentes a Rei y se los cambio por otros, nuevos y perfectos.

—Me alegro de tener repuestos –sonrió Rei mientras el rubio revolvía los cabellos del mayor.

—Rei-chan estas molido ¿una sola caída pudo contigo? Hahaha.

—Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso pero no contaba con que fuese eso y una bofetada con la magnitud de una roca blindada ¡alégrese de que estoy vivo todavía! –al decir eso, las risas del rubio cesaron, sus manos se apretaron en puños y un rechinido de dientes se escucho para luego sentir como el cuerpo de Nagisa le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que dolía.

—Claro que me preocupe por un momento pensé que había sido algo mucho peor –oculto su rostro en el pecho sintiendo la respiración del peliazul tranquila, un sonrojo vino de la nada en el rostro del rubio, volvió hacer puño sus manos y alzo su rostro para poder decirlo, viendo que los ojos de Rei le quedaban muy cerca, abrió la boca para decir lo que era tan importante para Nagisa, pero le costaba decir las primeras palabras, unas palabras tan cortas que conllevan a un significado colosal. Volvió a cerrar su boca.

—¿Ibas a decirme algo, Nagisa-kun? Tal vez tienes hambre –se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina, se iba a ir, iba a perder esta oportunidad especial, aunque su rostro este ardiendo y su cuerpo tiemble como nunca tenía que decirlo.

—¡espera Rei-chan yo…!

**~What does the fox say? ****Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!~**

Sonó el celular del peliazul quien contesto viendo el nombre de la persona, al final se fue a la sala para hablar amenamente, dejando a Nagisa con la cara ruborizada es la primera vez que su actitud imprudente y alegre estaba fuera, se sentía tan poco propio de él, pero malditos nervios ¡él era Nagisa Hazuki! Camino a pisadas grandes hasta el peliazul quien recientemente había terminado de hablar y suspiraba sonriente.

—¡Rei-chan yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

—¿Si, dime?

—… um… pues… veras… yo… -en un arranque de nervios se bofeteo salvajemente le ardió horriblemente y Rei solo me miro con cara de extrañado, le tuvo que tocar el gato más raro de todos.- ¡estoy enamorado de Miley Cyrus!

—…

—… I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love all I wanted was to break your walls all your ever did was break me

—… ya me di cuenta, creo que el frío te afecto un poco –el rubio dio la vuelta sonriente y se palmeo la cara murmurando a sí mismo: baboso «era por esto que dije que era una oportunidad especial, estoy arruinado»

* * *

**.**

Haru seguía en una esquina, viendo a la nada pero con un sentido de alerta para que Makoto no se acercara, pero este buscaba la forma de arreglar este problema ¿Cómo? En eso estaba, y el hecho de que su gato lo corriera de su habitación era algo que le preocupaba pues algún día tendrá que salir de ahí para comer pero no atrapándolo con comida no era la solución tenía que zanjar esto de una buena vez por todas. Toco la puerta con sigilo y hasta con respeto abrió la puerta viendo que allí estaba, adorablemente tapado con sabanas, hasta la médula viéndole con ojitos enojados. Makoto suspiro y entro a su habitación hasta quedar sentado al borde de su cama claro, manteniendo todavía distancia con el azabache.

—humano, ahora este lugar es mío.

—escucha Haru yo… quiero compensar todos los errores que cometí porque realmente me preocupaste cuando te enfermaste, una fiebre como esa no es un tema de bromas pudiste haber muerto.

—en lugar de cuidarme te fuiste con ella –bufo el azabache dándole un golpe mental a su dueño, el castaño rio triste debido a que ciertamente no le dio toda su atención y cuando más la necesitaba.

—nunca pensé que fueses lo suficientemente loco para salir al frío y espiarme… -comento en risas para luego acercarse solo unos centímetros.— cuando salí con ella por segunda vez tenía en claro lo que iba a decirle –se acerco aun mas sin recibir mordiscos o rasguños solamente Haru se dejo acercar pues sentía intriga, se oculto aun mas en las sabanas.— le dije: yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona.

—Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota –lloro Haru cubriéndose con las sabanas, su cara totalmente roja y llorosa no se la iba a mostrar a nadie más que a Makoto quien sonrió para luego abrazar al azabache quien sollozaba en su hombro.

—Te amo, Haru.

* * *

**.**

Nagisa todavía estaba en el quinto intento de decirle porque en el cuarto intento cuando iba a decirle al peliazul se le ocurrió ir al baño claro que se trepo a él cómo koala para impedirlo pero se dio cuenta que una confesión en donde el mayor terminara orinándose no iba a ser tan romántico, por lo que se espero para poder decirlo, estaba hiperventilando y su cara se estampaba contra una almohada y se retorcía sin saber como decírselo, mientras el rubio sufría tirado en la alfombra Rei pegado a la pared con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, suspiro y apareció.

-Nagisa-kun vamos a tomar un café.

Los iban caminando tomados de la mano, sosteniéndose más fuerte de lo normal la distancia a la cafetería era corta y en el trayecto de podía ver una enorme rueda de la fortuna, el único juego que Nagisa no pudo subirse, suspiro triste y siguió caminando con una sonrisa cubierto por una gruesa bufanda dada por el peliazul roja y cálida mientras estos caminaban Nagisa sintió en su oído derecho un audífono con una bella canción romántica que suele escuchar su dueño durante las largas siestas.

**Heaven, please sing for me a song of life****  
Heaven, take me into your skies****  
There's no place here for me to hide my cries****  
Night and day, I'm missing you **

Entraron a la cafetería un lugar no tan visitado solo pocos estaban allí: melancólicos, amante a la cafeína, hipters, mejores amigas, solitarios y una gran gama de clientes a pesar de eso se sentía especialmente vacío solo para ellos dos, se sentaron y cada uno pidió un café latte mientras ellos seguían escuchando la canción deleite.

**You're so close, so close****  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in****  
So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch****  
I'll hold on****  
'Cuz it's you I love so dearly****  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done****  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...**

—Las noches son increíblemente frías ¿no, Rei-chan?

—Me parecían gélidas hasta que te conocí a ti, el gato más extraño y feliz de todos.

Las mejillas de Nagisa se tiñeron de un adorable rubor que fueron ocultadas por la bufanda. Al terminar corrieron hasta la rueda de la fortuna que brillaba con intensidad y animaba el ambiente navideño de la ciudad, los dos se subieron observando con gran emoción y regocijo, al final Rei cayó en los asientos riendo por lo tonto que estaba actuando a pesar de que el menor no podía ver su cara, a decir verdad el también estaba sonrojado. Las luces de colores con las que decoraban la rueda añadían algo de fantasía por eso, Nagisa por solo un momento creyó que esto se trataba de un sueño. El mejor de todos.

—Todavía te estoy muy agradecido por haberme salvado aquel día… siempre he pensado en la manera de regresarte el favor, no importa cuánto pensara no eras materialista ni tampoco un narcisista, al final solo puedo darte esto –un beso con el cual termino por expresar todos sus sentimientos. Era el primer beso que daba y no estaba del todo seguro si era para el gusto del peliazul, olvido cuantos minutos habían pasado solo cerró los ojos para poder sentir los labios de Rei con sabor a café.

* * *

**La ultima parte me dio diabetes ;w; es que el Reigisa sentí que quedaba muy de lado, se que Nagisa en este tipo de situación hasta saldría como seme el muy canijo lanzado xD pero pues en lo personal me lo imagino como un manojo de ternura y nervios (cosita hermosa) Los únicos que no se confesaron románticamente fue Rin y Nitori, porque de ninguno de ellos dos escuche un "te amo" haha pensare en algo súper especial para ellos porque el pobre Ai también ha sufrido *abraza al shota* **

**Haru finalmente perdono a Makoto yay :D y este si le dijo "te amo" y toda la cosa ^^ que lindos bebotes, este dramón ya acabo xD o sea… el fic no ha acabado me refiero que este es como ¿una primera parte? Meh, no lo sé es que dentro de poco para ellos será Navidad y la familia vendrá a ver a sus pequeños retoños :D ¿Qué harán cuando vean que sus hijitos tienen gatos? Oh shit xD Por cierto esta parte no tuvo lemon pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Porque bueno, los gatos tarde o temprano entraran en celo no? XD NO PUEDEN PERMANECER VIRGENES POR SIEMPRE Eh-hem respondiendo unos reviews:**

**Katy365: **Hehe sufrieron y lloraron amargamente )': pero todo se soluciono ¿ves? :3 un pequeño drama entre amigotes no hace mal de vez en cuando, bueno siéndote sincera a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el RinHaru pero no es que lo odie a Rin no lo puedo odiar porque es hermoso y un tsundere de primera :D

**Chris della Robia: ** Me alegra saber que este guste mi fic ^^ Chigusa de hecho me gusta pero se me acabaron los personajes y solo quedaba ella, es lo que hay xD

**Yumi Shishido: **Si XD Rin es solamente de Nitori, el único que puede violarse al tsundere es el pedazo de shota con lunar, el único con derecho a stalkearlo con lujo de detalles.

**Anakashi: **hahaha XD cuanta maldad si hubiese escuchado lo demás no habría drama romanticón xD no tendría sentido este capitulo, Haru es un bello gatito hermoso el tipo de gatos que si le acaricias la barriga te saca las tripas.

**Coptesita: **fue una ligera turbulencia di que por lo menos no paso a mayores o_o en mi mente hasta llegue a pensar en un final alternativo estilo gore donde Nitori asesine a Haru pero qué bueno que me acorde a tiempo que este fic es romance y HUMOR

**Rikka Yamato: **Haru es uno de los gatitos más agresivos y adorables si fuera más dócil ya estaría matándolo a besos.

**Milyp94: **fue random RinHaru ni el mismo Rin lo vio venir ese Haru es impredecible

**Ashira23: **perdona si Makoto se agarro a golpes con Rin eso hasta incluso para mí fue algo contundente siendo el típico dulce muchachito que todas amamos.

Muchas gracias por los review me inspiran a seguir adelante :3 por cierto ya estoy tardando hahaha haré un segundo fic con las misma parejas con temática mpreg (por que hasta ahorano he visto ni uno solo de estas parejas) bueno… RinHaru es la excepción porque ya hay xD mi pregunta es: ¿Quieren que si desarrolle un fic con dicha temática? Aunque el género no lo tengo aun definido, pueden dejarme su opinión de esto en los reviews o en mensajes como gusten (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Koji Oji**

**Parejas: **MakoHaru/RinTori/Reigisa

**Advertencias: **UA, Yaoi, kemonomimi.

**Género: **Romance/mucha comedia/Drama

Siento mucho la demora ): esta semana ya salgo y los maestros nos ponen a hacer bailes y cuanta cosa se les ocurra para el festival navideño, además de eso del entrenamiento por las tardes, pronto habrá una pastorela a la cual no puedo faltar pero ya verán cuando sea libre actualizare el doble de rápido… creo (depende cuan creativo este) sin más que decir, les dejare leer xD

17/12/13

* * *

**.**

•**Deseo de Invierno****•**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

* * *

Rin miraba a ceño fruncido el panorama boscoso la razón de su ceño no era precisamente que estaba de mal humor es mas estaba emocionado por pasar una semana hospedado en un hotel con aguas termales sin embargo su madre quien era una mujer aparentemente joven y pelirroja ocupando el asiento de copiloto mientras se maquillaba, ella no paraba de decirle "Rin carga la maletas" "Rin ayúdale a tu padre" "Estas muy grande para recibir regalos de Santa, mi amor" ¡nunca se es muy grande para recibir regalos de Santa! Además dicha mujer parecía haberse encariñado rápidamente de los nuevos inquilinos para disfrazar el hecho de que eran su gato y perro dijeron: "son amigos nuestros ¡son buenos chicos, lo juramos!"

—¡Este lugar es enorme! –dijo Gou sorprendida admirando el lugar abrazando el brazo de su hermano mayor sin despegarle el ojo al lugar, además los otros huéspedes eran atractivos y daba gracias que estos tuvieran cuerpo musculoso, sus ojitos brillaban cual estrellita, Mikoshiba por su parte, el muy macho dándole buena impresión a la suegra cargaba gran parte de la maletas sin preocupación dejando en ridículo al padre y a Rin, a Nitori no porque tenía apariencia delicada y parecía chica.

—Rin-san ¿no quiere que le ayude?

—Estoy bien, esto no es nada para mí –solo lo decía para parecer genial ante los maravillados ojitos azules de Nitori, el pelirrojo veía con amabilidad al pequeño y claro no pasaba por alto las miradas lujuriosas de los huéspedes que miraban al peligris pero internamente Rin se burlaba de ellos, pobres ilusos no contaban con que este pequeño además de gato era varón.

—Aunque no lo crea Rin-san… -sonrió el peligris agarrando una gran y pesada maleta a dos manos era suficiente.- yo soy más fuerte de lo que aparento e-esto es… ¡ligero! –un mal paso hizo que tropezara con sus propios pie y cayera, mientras que el pelirrojo intentando ayudar al menor al final no pudo por ver como Nitori se veía tan adorable con la carga encima.

—¡Ay no, pobre Ai-chan esto es mucho para él! anda Rin ese es tu trabajo los hombres deben ser caballerosos con las mujeres te he estado ensañando eso desde que aprendiste a hablar –Gou se tapo la boca justo a tiempo para no haberse carcajeado ahí mismo mientras que Nitori seguía lagrimeando «yo… yo también soy un chico»

Cuando la familia llego a las habitaciones seleccionadas se repartieron las habitaciones por lógica, la madre iría con Gou, el padre con Mikoshiba el primero gritando a los cielos que sería la oportunidad perfecta para convivir entre hombres, una amistad entre hombres heterosexuales, y finalmente Rin le tocaría con Nitori en realidad ya no había pena alguna si ya se había convertido en costumbre compartir cama… descuiden, el pelirrojo no ha hecho nada que pudiera afectar física ni psicológicamente al peligris, hagamos énfasis en _física_.

—Me siento más tranquilo si Rin-san está conmigo –comento el peligris con una dulce sonrisa percatándose de la mirada sonrojada del mayor, creyendo que este lo había malinterpretado.— N-no es que no me agraden los padres de Rin-san es solo que… acabo de conocerlo y… no se qué hacer –finalizo jugando nervioso con sus propios pulgares.

—ellos son padres comunes y corrientes te llegaras a acostumbrar a ellos

—En realidad no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los padres ya que la mía me abandono… pero si Rin-san lo dice ¡debe ser cierto! –el mayor sobresalto recordando por tenso que se podía poner el ambiente si tocaban el tema de los padres, el peligris simplemente lo ignoraba y decía que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad un hueco oscuro le atravesaba.

* * *

**.**

Solo estaban ellos cuatro, sufriendo de hipotermia bajo el sádico frío de invierno que azotaba en la ciudad pero allí estaban como los ridículos que eran, Haru moqueo pero no importaba cuanto sorbiera con la nariz el moquito descendía sin ver a la vista ningún pañuelo vio tentador la bufanda de Makoto así que la agarro con ella se limpio la nariz y santo remedio, sus moquitos ya no eran un problema todo lo relacionado con el castaño le hacía bien

—¡ah Haru! te limpiaste en mi bufanda –bufo el castaño fingiendo molestia que suerte en sus bolsillo traiga pañuelos y con ellos limpio la nariz del azabache, tierna escena pero empalagosa para los otros dos que estaban al borde del vomito, Rei se hizo bolita con pesar toco el timbre de la casa esperando a que la alma piadosa les abriera la puerta y les invitara a pasar a lo calientito.

—bien como lo ensayamos todos, tal vez no esté nuestro _Finn Hudson _[Rin]aquí pero tenemos a… pues… _Artie Abrams _[Makoto]y no olvidemos a _Rachel Berry _[Haru] –entre los tres miraron feo al rubio quien decía tener la voz de una sirena, rodaron los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Nagisa sobre ponerse nombres del elenco de Glee ¡solo estaban ahí para cantar los villancicos! No iban a hacer un musical ahí frente a la pobre vecina quien por cierto, abrió la puerta para descubrir que cuatro locos (los mismos de siempre) se ponían sus gorritas de Santa

—This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger, we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player singing— PAM quinto portazo en la cara, esto comenzaba a ser un insulto ¿qué paso con la educación de esta gente? Porque aunque ellos no quisieran debían de admitir que Makoto cantando los derretía como hielo en verano, Rei detuvo a todos con una ceja elevada.

—¡pero eso ni siquiera son villancicos!

—obviamente lo sabemos Rei-chan pero la gente no estará parada viéndonos cantar la misma canción de todos los años ¡por eso expandamos nuestro horizontes! –en cuanto dijo eso todos miraron a todos lados viendo nada más que nieve, claro sería difícil "expandirse" si la nieve a cada minuto que pasaba te estaba enterrando vivo, y a este paso se iban a convertir en hombres de nieve literalmente hablando.

Los cuatro chicos combatiendo frío y ventiscas como si fueran una tribu nómada finalmente llegaron al departamento de Rei donde una vez allí dentro, corrieron todos a la cama del peliazul a cubrirse con las sabanas, era extraño milagrosamente entraron los cuatro hecho bolita haciéndose sándwich unos a otros, cálidos y tapaditos juntitos como pingüinitos.

—olvide prender el calefactor –murmuro Rei.— alguien que se pare y lo prenda –un suspiro en general de exasperación escucharon creo que nadie se daba por voluntario para salir de las sabanas con el frío que hacía, pero el muy valiente Makoto Tachibana salió como fuerte hombre que iba a la guerra y Haru era la esposa que lo esperaría en casa con un anillo de castidad. Una vez que sintieron que la temperatura aumentaba salieron de la cama estirándose como muertos que volvieron a la vida.

—buen trabajo, capitán –saludo el rubio como todo marino tirándose a la alfombra para acariciarla con sus manos.— eso me recuerda ¿Cómo la estará pasando Rin-chan y Ai-chan? Me dan envidia jamás en mi vida he ido a unas aguas termales –en parte estaban agradecidos de que sus padres no llegasen, el hecho de tener que decirles que mi gato se ha vuelto en un humano, seguramente lo tacharan de zoofilico y a la "mascota" lo llevaran a un centro de rehabilitación o peor aun… a un manicomio abandonado y de noche.

Cálmate Makoto tienes una imaginación muy activa.

—seguramente la han de pasar como pareja recién casada –fantaseo el castaño y eso era justo lo que el azabache quería que de una buena vez sus padres aceptaran que pediría su mano en matrimonio, se casasen y que pasaran la noche de bodas en algún lugar.

—pero ni siquiera se lo ha dicho

—¡¿qué?!

—que Ai-chan no le ha dicho a Rin-chan que lo ama y creo que pensándolo bien debería enviarle un mensaje a ese chiquillo ¡si se le va a confesar así a un tipo tan Tsundere como Rin-rin debo aconsejarle!

«no es como si supieses mucho de el» pensaron Rei y Makoto al mismo tiempo, a lo que Nagisa enviaba el mensaje los demás parecían mostrar curiosidad, contribuyendo.

—¿qué ponemos? –sonrió el rubio.— bueno por mi parte diré: ¡dile que lo amas y que lo deseas tener en un futon para poder hacerle lo que no se debe! –horrorizados intentaron detener al travieso Nagisa, ni en un millón de años el peligris se atrevería hacer algo tan poco propio de él, Haru por fortuna le quito el celular de un rápido movimiento pero no fue un alivio para los otros dos preocupados dueños al ver que el azabache estaba contribuyendo en el mensaje.

—traerle de desayuno caballa, sin olvidar ponerte un delantal rosa

—¡Haruu entrega eso ahora mismo!

—no quiero

Lanzo el celular por los aires siendo atrapado por Rei quien por accidente le dio enviar al mensaje ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Fuerzas del destino querían que el mensaje llegara a manos del gatito peligris.

—¡se envió! –grito asustado el peliazul

—hahahaha –no era necesario decir de quien era la pegajosa risa

—¡que no cunda el pánico Rei aun puedes enviarle un segundo mensaje explicándolo lo que paso! –parecía la solución perfecta hasta que…

—¡se me acabo el saldo!

—y con este frío dudo que quieran salir –la sonrisa de diablillo de Haru era la perdición del castaño, aquellos gatos eran el diablo encarnado en dos para luego conspirar con uno de su misma raza ¡traición! Por poco parecía que un aura oscura desprendían ambos gatos de no ser por la lindura de salía de sus poros.

«pequeños diablillos»

* * *

**.**

Los hombres iban a tomar un baño en las aguas termales, mientras se quitaban la ropa sin importar que otros les vieran, cuando Nitori estuvo por quitarse la yukata su celular vibro, se pregunto ¿Quién podría ser? Por su mente cruzo Nagisa deseándole un buen viaje y que bebiera hasta morir o tal vez Haru diciéndole que le trajera de recuerdo caballa en un llavero, Makoto como dulce chico preguntándole que si estaba bien o que comiese bien y que si Rin le estaba cuidando debidamente al final Rei posiblemente pidiendo fotos del lugar, miro ansioso la pantalla de su celular para ver el mensaje.

_De: Rei Ryuugazaki_

_Asunto: ¡Ve tras él, campeón! ;)_

_Para conquistar el corazón tsunderoso de Rin debes tomar en cuenta que su debilidad_

_Principal son las cosas lindas, así que no olvides actuar tan moe (mas no es posible) y además de eso, cuando sea el momento tómalo desprevenido y confiesa tus sentimientos ¡es la única forma! Y luego ¡viólalo! Que se arrepienta de haberte hecho llorar Ai-chan, se el perfecto uke dominante que suele leer Gou-chan en sus mangas yaoi que le robe una vez ¡tú puedes Ai-chan! Y no lo olvides *moe* _

_Nitori también recuerda que Rin come día, tarde y noche caballa lo hace como rutina cada vez que viaja y sus energías se recuperan mejor si es que estas usando un delantal rosa _

—_END__—_

Los colores rojizos subieron al rostro de Nitori esto no era nada a lo que tenía pensado, esperaba más bien como un "estamos todos bien, muriéndonos de frío" intento esconder su celular para que nadie viera el mensaje ¿Qué pensarían de él si lo vieran? Guardo su celular escondido bajo su ropa, lugar perfecto y seguro donde nadie metería mano… a menos de que fuera un pervertido acosador de niños adorables si ese fuera el caso entonces sí, estaba frito.

—Es extraño es uses el celular para algo –el comentario del pelirrojo mientras se quitaba su yukata dejando ver su espalda marcada, hizo que el peligris se sobresaltara casi temblando de los nervios simplemente negó con la cabeza y termino por quitarse la ropa para entrar a las aguas.

—¡M-me a-adelantare! –el menor ya estaba por dar un paso estilo militar dentro al agua sin embargo fue jalado por un amistoso abrazo de Mikoshiba riendo junto con el padre de los hermanos pelirrojos, se llevaban bien podía verse.

—realmente pienso que nos pueden arrestar –comento el padre agarrando al pobre gato por el brazo izquierdo este pequeño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios además de que en ese lapso de minutos se vio con baja autoestima por ser un bichito a comparación de ellos, sollozo.

—¿eh, por que dice eso señor? –el perro solo lo decía para fastidiar al gatito que le miraba con semblante de: "ugh perros, me arrepiento de haber pensado bien de ti por un momento" en otras palabras una de asco, pero el señor escupió una carcajada algo le decía que ambos hombres habían estado bebiendo.

—si ves bien a Nitori, tiene como algo que… luce como joven ¡como mi hija! Cielos, si Nitori llevara peluca larga fácilmente se hace pasar como señorita –esto enserio le estaba arruinando su hombría, intento ignorarlos pero par de borrachos lo volvieron a agarrar para tomarlo como "juguete de burla" pobre pequeño gatito, pero por lo menos su salvador llego pateando a Mikoshiba dentro a las aguas termales.

—viejo, deja en paz a Nitori

—tranquilo campeón que solo estábamos teniendo una charla entre hombres ¿verdad? –codeo ligeramente al peligris quien fingió excelentemente una sonrisa por dentro ojala algún día le dejaran de hacer bullying por su aspecto delicado rayando a lo femenino, finalmente entraron al agua disfrutando a lo cálida que estaba esta. Nitori finalmente se había relajado y en medio de sus pensamientos una imagen de sus amigos lo deslumbro, los cuatro chicos reuniditos cubiertos por mantitas gruesa y calientitas todos tomando una taza de chocolate, seguramente eso estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

* * *

**.**

—¡COMO RAYOS ACABAMOS AQUÍ! –grito Rei desde lo alto de un risco ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Simple, todos miraron de mala forma al rubio que estaba tratando de hacer el saludo al sol en medio de la tormenta de nieve, Haru volvió a estornudar siendo ayudado por Makoto siempre pendiente del azabache. Resultaba que todos estaban en el departamento del peliazul contentos hasta que Nagisa vio el anuncio de unas aguas termales en la ciudad, parecía perfecto todos apoyaban la idea de ir, pero no contaron que al leer bien el anuncio publicitario este era del año 2009 y además de eso el lugar actualmente era ahora un manicomio, ni locos iban a hospedarse ahí, ubicado en los alrededores de la zona boscosa al norte, siguieron las indicaciones, terminaron perdidos al borde de un risco con vista a la bella ciudad.

—estamos jodidos –murmuro Haru estornudando.

—bueno, lo mejor sería volver a casa ¿no?

—¡ah claro tienes muchísima razón Makoto! ¡¿Qué hacemos con el oso que nos ha estado siguiendo todo el trayecto?! –será sorprendente con lo que te podías encontrar en un bosque, alguien en el camino estaba comiendo y dejo esparcido por la tierra comida y al parecer un lindo osito lo atrajo ¿Quién fue? Solamente tienen que fijar su mirada en Nagisa.

—ay por favor chicos ¿yo que iba a saber que iba a salir un oso? según yo iba a convocar unas ardillitas

—pero que raro que un oso este despierto en medio del invierno –todos asintieron en un silencio que la tormenta solo podía romper, sin pensarlo se unieron todos de forma como para planear la perfecta jugada de béisbol todos se miraron con determinación si querían volver a casa debían encargarse de aquella bestia que se le cruzaron las temporadas.

—un oso no se va a dormir si le cantas villancicos –leyó la mente Rei observando que el pequeño rubio ya estaba sacando su guitarra que apareció en algún lado, seguirían el plan del peliazul, perfecto cálculos darían a un perfecto resultado.

* * *

**.**

Gou y la madre de esta, disfrutaban mucho después de haber disfrutado mucho los baños se entretenían disfrazando a Nitori de chica, curiosamente tenían una peluca albina y mucho maquillaje, mientras hablaban de trivialidades y temas femeninos que estaban fuera de la alcance de comprensión para el pequeño gatito, su ahora cabellera albina rizada le hacía relucir sus rasgos delicados y finos, el maquillaje lo resaltaba ¡podía hacerse pasar como niña ya nadie se daría cuenta!

—mamá, Gou ya decía yo que estaban aquí ¿y ella? –no fue necesario que una de las dos contestara al ver esos puros ojos azules fue suficiente como para responderse a si mismo.- ¿Ni-Nitori?

-¡no es lo que parece! –intento justificarse, ahora su dueño creerá que es un gatito que gusta de disfrazarse como humana, las lagrimitas salieron queriendo caer este acto fue ridículamente moe a los ojos de ambas mujeres que corrieron a hablar con el joven chico de la familia, el trió de pelirrojo murmurando solo para ellos.

-¿pretendes que Ai-chan quede ahí sentada llorando?

«es un chico» pensaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-¡acortéjalo! –propuso la menor con brillitos en los ojos, Rin solo creía en lo que veía su familia tenía cierto lado lunático, con vergüenza y sonrojo en su rostro se acerco hasta el ahora gatito disfrazado de humana, parecía como un ángel que iba a llorar místicas lagrimas.

-um… pi-pienso que te ves bien –tan inaudible que dudo que escuchara pero el peligris era bueno leyendo labios y sus mejillas sonrosadas aparecieron.- creo… que deberíamos ir a cenar –se levanto el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano al peligris con peluca albina, quien asintió sonriente tomando de su mano.

-¡si, Rin-san!

«¡esto es hermoso!» pensó la hermana menor tapándose con sus manos boca y nariz para no dar a lucir su hilo de sangre, «yo le doy un 8 debió haberle dicho algo más dulce ¡un beso faltaba, eso!» por otra parte la madre era exigente cuando se trataba del estilo de su hijo para acortejar a las señoritas, ¡exigía mas contacto ahora mismo! Y no es que fuese pervertida solamente, leyó el primer libro de 50 sombras de Grey.

Rin miraba "disimuladamente" al menor quien caminaba rumbo a su habitación correspondiente, donde solo estaban ellos… dos… solos, tan solos como un chico dejado den el _friendzone _que ahora que venía haciendo esa comparación, el pelirrojo sufría unas pequeñas inseguridades todo el mundo los tiene y en su caso su problema era saber si Nitori realmente le ama o solamente sentía un agradecimiento muy fuerte, no es como si olvidara aquel abrazo en medio del paisaje nevado y nocturno, cuando peleo con Makoto aquello era historia marcado como una loca anécdota para sus hijos, sin embargo al ver aquella cara blanca sonrojada por los nervios, pareciendo querer estallar en lagrimas por creer haber perdido mirándole para después ser abrazado… jamás olvidaría una vista tan magnífica.

—deberíamos pedir… -antes de que Nitori terminara su oración recordó el mensaje de Nagisa y Haru desde el celular de Rei "comer caballa" tal vez eso le subiría los ánimos al pelirrojo de su dueño ¡si, sonaba como una buena idea!.— caballa ¿qué le parece Rin-san?

—¿eh? ah… si, está bien

Se miraron unos momentos no sabían la razón solo querían verse las caras, cuando Nitori se percato de que le miraba muy fijamente decidió apartar la mirada ¿qué hacia viéndole tan de cerca? aunque no podía evitar ver sus rasgos masculinos bien definidos, carraspeo y se retiro de la habitación unos momentos argumentando que iría al baño un momento, en cuanto salió sintió su corazón latir fuertemente ¿solo por verlo? vaya, realmente debía estar muy enamorado de su dueño en su camino al baño quedo divagando en pensamientos

¿Rin sentiría lo mismo que él? sabia que él no estaba interesado en Haru, el cual solo había sido un terrible malentendido, se preguntaba ahora quien le gustaría a decir verdad su dueño parecía el tipo de persona que tuviera a su lado una linda y educada chica, hermosa y de buena familia algo así como perfecta. Nitori para empezar no era ni siquiera un humano, tampoco una gata hembra era gato y varón peor aún, si la sociedad fuera menos complicada todo daría igual.

—hola preciosa –muy coqueto y atrevido se interpuso en el camino de Nitori quien irremediablemente choco con el cuerpo de este haciendo despertar, confundido miro al desconocido y para todos lados hasta que recordó que iba al baño y no lo encontraba, de alguna forma se había topado con este extraño, a decir verdad era atractivo pero hay que admitirlo, Nitori solo tenía ojos para Rin.— cuando te vi llegar con tu familia no pude evitar fijarme en tu bello rostro, aunque la peluca no te queda mal creo que eres igual de bella con tu precioso cabello corto –que tierno, tratando de darle halagos pero el peligris solo se miro la cabellera albina, ya había olvidado que tenia molesta peluca falsa sin más se la quito.

—definitivamente, te ves perfecta –ignorando el hecho de que seguía creyendo de que era mujer, Nitori elevo una ceja mirando al suelo ¿perfecto? Le creía una de las siete maravillas, sus ojos embobados no mentían, pobre hombre.— estaba pensando que… tal vez quisieras ir conmigo a los baños mixtos ¿qué dices?

—soy un chico –sin rodeos, directo al grano

—hahaha además de hermosa tienes un gran sentido del humor eso hace que me gustes mas –este tipo comenzaba a asustarle en proporciones colosales, mientras sonreía falsamente dio un paso atrás a lo que el otro que sonreía de oreja a oreja avanzo un paso más, incomodo realmente incomodo y persistente.

—ehm… creo que rechazare tu oferta, muy dulce pero mi familia me está esperando para cenar

—oh vamos, si quieres un pequeño paseo afuera… tu, yo y una cómoda habitación para parejas –está bien, posiblemente Nitori era muy inocente en cuanto esos temas pero el tener a Nagisa cerca le había enseñado muchas cosas y sabia que implicaba aquello, frunció el ceño.

—como dije antes soy un chico y dudo que seas un homosexual como para acostarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo y aun así, si fuese el caso –que no pasaría- solo sería el prende de una noche, me tengo que ir -¿caminar? era mejor ir comiendo mejor aun si volara, por desgracia el chico persistente no quería tirar la toalla, hasta tal punto irritante, un gruñido iba naciendo de su garganta claro que no se escuchaba, se aguanto las ganas de recurrir a las garras de gato.

—heh… bueno, creo que me descubriste cierto tómalo como una invitación de sexo frío casual pero viéndole el lado bueno, creo poder satisfacer todas tus necesidades físicas

—creo haberte rechazado, busca a alguien mas no se… a una prostituta ¡lo que se te ocurra! pero suelta mi mano –se encontraba en un verdadero lío, aquel fastidio no le soltaba mirando a alguien quien sea para que le ayudara pero nadie por los alrededores solo podía pensar en lo "genial" que la estaba pasando, claramente un sarcasmo. Pronto una ráfaga de aire le sorprendió siendo acompañado por una veloz silueta de un limpio puñetazo logro que el insistente hombre le soltara haciendo que Nitori cayera, no sintiendo el impacto pues al abrir sus ojos estaba siendo sujetado por Rin en estos momento el adquiría un místico brillo propio, posiblemente solo lo vea en su imaginación.

«¡Rin-san salvándome! Se siento como en un cliché de algún dorama pero no importa ¡ha venido a salvarme!»

—si vuelves a acercarte a él ¡voy a matarte! –escupió Rin con cierto veneno mortal, sus ojos brillaban de furia y parecía no tener inconvenientes con matar al atrevido que osó tocar la suave piel de Nitori quien ahora mismo incluso se había asustado de la seriedad en la voz de su dueño, tal vez estaba enojado con él cuando el chico escapo solo quedaron en el pasillo Rin y el menor.

—Nitori ¿estás bien? –el radical cambio de voz en el pelirrojo fue impresionante, hace unos momentos juro que su voz había sido poseída por un demonio ahora le hablaba con tanta amabilidad a pesar del miedo asintió se aferro al brazo derecho de su dueño, tal vez si iba a ir al baño tendría que ir acompañado. En su camino hacia su habitación nuevamente volvió a pensar en sus amigos ¿Cómo la estarán pasando?

* * *

**.**

[Departamento de Rei]

Estaban tirados, muertos del cansancio haber emprendido un maratón del bosque al departamento del peliazul fue casi una proeza ¿Quién diría que un oso se pondría furioso si tratabas de mostrarle un baile de tango? Que quede en claro, los idiotas que hicieron esto fue Rei y Nagisa ya se imaginaran a estos dos bailando para distraer a una bestia, bien por lo menos funciono. Por si fuera poco, en medio de su cómica huida una lluvia terrible se estampo con ellos, pero hey agradezcan que llegaran sanos y salvos.

—… no bailas nada mal, Rei-chan –sonrió el rubio arrastrándose por el piso

No tenía ni la energía para contestar pero claro que era bueno bailando debía centrarse en la belleza de la danza, desparramados en el suelo ni siquiera se molestaron en caminar hasta la sala, en la entrada quedaron tirados.

—sería buena idea que cuando Rin-chan y Ai-chan regresen de su viaje los recibamos con una fiesta de bienvenida después de todos cuando regresen ellos dos serán una linda parejita –oh sí, ya lo podía ver venir.

—se están tardando –Haru elevo una ceja volviendo a estornudar, el azabache gateo tiernamente hasta una pila de sabanas donde con maniobras se las ingenio para quedar dentro de aquella montañita ahora calientito y feliz, solo faltaba un buen plato de caballa.

—inesperado, por lo que veo Rin le gusta mucho

—ni se diga de Ai-chan cada vez que lo mencionaba o lo veía sus ojitos brillaban como dos par de farolas

—entonces lo mejor será hacer una fiesta para ellos dos –dijo Rei limpiando sus lentes mojados con su camisa mojada, no tenía mucho sentido limpiarlas pero fue un acto para verse genial.— estoy de acuerdo con Nagisa-kun

Y así fue como nuestros cuatro protagonistas fueron planificando una fiesta sorpresa para nuestros otros dos protagonistas.

* * *

**.**

En cada cena no faltaba las botellas de licor, el padre como "buen ejemplo" indujo al pobre perro a tomar todos la pasaban muy bien en la cena en familia hasta incluso era divertido pues de la boca del hombre de la familia solo salían idioteces y bromas, y por supuesto no faltaba la segunda víctima que en este caso el pobre de Nitori quien yacía tirado con una sonrisita mientras daba por hecho que unos duendes navideños lo jalaban para formar parte de la tripulación de los renos de Santa.

—oni-chan cuida de Nitori por culpa de papá también ha quedado con el tornillo zafado –el trío de pelirrojos eran los únicos que seguían sobrios y estaban orgullosos de estarlo o sino este lugar se hubiese convertido en cenizas hace mucho. Cuando la cena se dio por concluida, todos fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas, su madre nuevamente le estaba pateando que se llevara al gatito como princesa ¡no era necesaria que se lo recordara! Obviamente iba a llevárselo, pobre gatito borrachito le recordaba un poco a Haru a diferencia de este, Nitori mostraba cierto punto de agresividad. El alcohol cambia a las personas.

—Rin-san~ ¡como le venia diciendo! Usted no tiene porque cargarme porque soy alguien que *hip* puede va-lerse por ¡si mismo! ¿entien-de~?

—fuerte y claro

-esho mismo le digo a mis renos ¿sabes por qué vuelan?... ven aquí… acércate –todavía con la cercanía de sus rostros aun pedía tenerlo más de cerca, apestaba a licor así que el peligris agarro el rostro del pelirrojo pegando su mejilla a la boca suave de Nitori que estaba sonriente y abierta como si quisiese decirle algo.- es por qué están menstruando –no podía creer que fuese el peligris que dijese esto, casi por sorpresa intento removerse el menor queriéndose zafar.

—¡argh demonios! un nuevo mensaje –reviso Nitori su celular, en realidad no tenia nuevos mensajes, el mensaje de Nagisa había quedado ahí todavía abierto, por lo que volvió a leerlo todo al acabar termino por reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- volteo el pelirrojo a ver al peligris que estaba riéndose como si alguien hubiese dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, su voz atrajo la atención del peligris sonrojados de su cara todavía mostrando que seguía bajo los efectos del licor.

—buena pregunta Rin-san~ ¿de qué me río?

«¿Ni siquiera tu sabes?» pensó el pelirrojo restándole importancia para acostarse a dormir.

—dígame ¿Qué haría usted si la persona que le ama se le confesase? –eso sí le hizo pensar, Rin lo medito.

—¿corresponderle? –claro, una chica bonita le decía "te amo" y el muy fácil decía "claro, seamos novios vivamos una vida entera juntos" Nitori se tumbo en el suelo.

—por supuesto… eso diría usted…

—¿Nitori en serio estas bien?

—¡se nota que no! – alzo la voz claramente frustrado, se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.— me siento tan confundió porque una cosa es amar y otra es admirar ¿capta lo que digo? ¡la persona a quien amo mucho también la admiro! Sin duda me gusta mucho pero no sé si él me ama ¿pasara lo mismo que la otra vez? mi corazón pisoteado.— se detuvo un poco para respirar pues todo lo dijo de un golpe y Rin casi ni podía procesar la información.

—¿de qué estás hablando? Q-quiero decir ¿te gusta alguien más? –dios no podía creer lo extraño que era esta situación, dos chicos hablando de sus sentimientos.

-¿¡sigue sin darse cuenta, Rin-san!? -desquiciamente lento que podía ser el pelirrojo, esta noche se había pasado, Nitori se pego la mano con la frente y luego… sintió ganas de vomitar, oh vaya mal momento para sentir nauseas por lo menos Rin se dio cuenta a tiempo y auxilio al peligris.

«oni-chan eres tan lento ¡demasiado lento que no puedo soportarlo» pensó la hermana menor mordiendo un pañuelo.

«pobre Ai-chan ¡mi estúpido hijo le está haciendo sufrir!» ambas mujeres estaban pegadas a la pared, escuchando todo eran fuertes los deseos de patear a Rin ¿por qué en el mejor momento? ¿por qué? dame una respuesta, Dios.

* * *

**En serio siento mucho el retraso ): he tenido una semana muy ocupada y los próximos dos también lo estaré ya no es trabajo por lo menos se tratan de unas fiestas a las cuales no puedo faltar, en serio perdón pero el próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto, más pronto que este si xD ¡Rin te quiero golpear! Pero nu UwU Ai no le puede decir sus sentimientos oh diosh y que forma que concluir con una tensa charla de sentimientos masculinos ¡vomitar es la solución! Ok no, por otra parte hahaha me morí con el cuarteto de idiotas XD cantando villancicos creyendo ser elenco de glee **

**Por si se lo preguntan la canción de canta Makoto se llama: "how to be a heartbreaker" aunque yo la escucho en versión de Glee (Brody Weston y Rachel Berrry) haha la escena del oso me mato :') buenas anécdotas para los buenos hijos haha nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews se los juro que estos me alegran la vida y me elevan la autoestima por eso cuando estoy con mis amigos siempre menciono lo genial que son ustedes ;w; *hug* nuevamente siento mucho mi retraso.**

**P.D: perdón si hay faltas de ****ortografías, mas tarde lo corregiré **


	7. Chapter 7

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Koji Oji**

**Parejas: **MakoHaru/RinTori/Reigisa

**Advertencias: **UA, Yaoi, kemonomimi.

**Género: **Romance/Comedia/Drama

* * *

**.**

•**Deseo de Invierno****•**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

* * *

Día 24 de Diciembre finalmente Navidad, extrañamente las personas aun así no parecían andar todos con su familia metidos en casa justo como decía el libro de Ran que venía incluido con dibujitos, una sopita de letras, un crucigrama y el típico de descubre las 15 diferencias, el azabache hojeo con desinterés un manual de cómo pasar la navidad para tontos, paso por paso. Los dos pequeños niños estaban chillando de la emoción preguntando ¿Cuándo viene Santa? ¿Y cuando viene Santa? Ahora mismo una buena idea para calmarlos habia sido ponerlos a escribir sus cartitas para ese obeso señor de majestuosa barba blanca, desparramado por la alfombra habían colores, colores y mas colores. Haru observo como felices hacían una lista de lo que querían, Haru jugueteo con sus pulgares cubriéndose con la mantita cual viejo gruñón.

—Haru ¿no quieres hacer tu carta para Santa? –como siempre Makoto adivinando los más profundos pensamientos del gatito, el susodicho miro primero los ojos verdosos del castaño luego a sus hermanos, repitió esto como dos veces para luego mirar con curiosidad, el castaño con gusto le explicaría.— Mira, Santa cuando viene los niños dejan cartas pidiendo lo que quieren para navidad y si fuiste buen niño él te dará tus regalos.

—Fui bueno –contesto enseguida Haru esto de los regalos gratis le estaba gustando y entonces, el castaño comenzó a repasar la conducta del azabache desde su llegada: lo único que ha hecho es morder, rasguñar, saltar, maullarle a la luna, flotar en el agua, comer caballa, treparse a la cortina, robar sus lentes, emborracharse, "serle infiel", treparse al pino, nadar en la nieve ¿nadar en la nieve? Todo esto el mayor se pregunto con seriedad ¿Haru realmente fue bueno? A movimiento robóticos volteo hacia el azabache que le miraba con tanta determinación que era imposible negarlo.

—S-si… te portaste… bien- los rasguños en sus brazos, espalda y piernas eran la prueba viva de su buen comportamiento. Haru orgulloso por su desempeño agarro una hoja colores, ya tenía algo en mente, agarro el rojo, verde y azul para luego sentir la manga de su camisa ser jalada dándose se cuenta que el pequeño Ren iba a hablarle.

—Pero no te olvides de dejarle galletas a Santa como agradecimiento

—Mira Haru-chan como eres ahora parte de nuestra familia colgamos una botita de más –señalo Ran hacia las cuatro botas la primera llevaba el nombre de Ran en rosa, Ren de color naranja, Makoto de color verde y finalmente la nueva botita que decía Haru en letras azules, cuando alguien ponía una bota con tu nombre oficialmente eras parte de la familia.

—¿Qué vas a pedir para navidad, Ran? –pregunto el hermano menor

—Es una sorpresa solamente Santa puede leer mi carta

Makoto miraba con ternura a los tres que estaban centrados en escribir sus cartas sobre todo Haru quien ya habia encontrado su perfecta religión, aquel barbón de alegórico traje era alguna clase de Dios ¡ningún ser humano en la tierra puede repartir regalos a todos los niños del mundo en una sola noche! Al no encontrar respuesta lógica solo quedaba recurrir a la fantasía.

Sonrió pensando que es lo que pedirían sus hermanos y el azabache.

* * *

**.**

Rei llego finalmente a casa su rostro serio y como siempre vestido a la perfección según la ocasión toda la familia Ryugazaki estaría presente para pasar la festividad en familia, bien posiblemente sus padres eran perfeccionistas en muchas cosas, muy minuciosos con los detalles esta seria tal vez la primera vez que Rei estaría nervioso frente a su familia ¿la razón? Atrás del venia Nagisa el pequeño rubio de vivaz apariencia y actitud, este le juro que no haría nada extraño ni vergonzoso sin embargo no era eso lo que preocupaba al gafotas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Rei –saludo un hombre mayor que nuestro protagonista de lentes rojos, la diferencia entre estos dos además de la estaturas y los rasgos entre joven y adulto, era que el mayor llevaba lentes de montura negra era como ver al Rei del futuro pero con lentes que le hiciesen ver más sexy, al menos eso pensaba Nagisa.

El rubio fue bien recibido por la familia todos simpatizaron con él, al grado que el rubio pensó que el único gruñón y seco de la familia era Rei, la plática familiar era animada otro caso muy destacado dentro de la familia Ryugazaki era que uno de los primos estaría por entrar a la universidad y, por supuesto muchos esperaban grandeza de dicho miembro de la familia

—Perdón si soy entrometido Rei-chan pero ¿por qué están tan enojados con él? –el peliazul iba a contestar pero la prima más cercana al de lentes rojos se adelanto con mucho interés

—Bueno veras mis padres quieren que mi hermano se dedique a algo más "serio" como contador o abogado algo por el estilo pero mi hermano nació para ser un artista dedicado al arte pero eso nuestros padres no lo quieren reconocer –dijo con cierto deje de tristeza pero sin perder su toque de alegría, justo como el rubio.

—¿No le dejan hacer lo que quiere? que duro

—Ciertamente suena duro pero lo que quieren es que sus hijos sean importantes y reconocidos, ahora mismo el hecho de que mi primo se revele ante las ordenes de mis tíos, esto provoca que mas de nosotros nos expresemos –Nagisa asimilo el "nosotros" se refería a los primos presentes, por lo que dio un recorrido a todos los jóvenes, bien tal vez no eran numerosos pero si se podía considerar una gran familia, primos que rondaban la misma edad de Rei se sentían con el poder de expresar su opinión, incluso el peliazul de lentes rojos tenía una mirada determinante

—No te preocupes Rei-chan yo te apoyare en todo –el rubio tomo con cariño las manos del mayor entre las suyas, la prima no pudo pasar por alto esto y miro sonriente a ambos.

—¿Ustedes qué clase de relación tienen? –miro inquisitiva a ambos chicos que se miraron nerviosos

—Mejores amigos –la chica no podía creer que tales miraditas cargadas de cariño y brillitos fueran simple amistad posiblemente los Ryugazaki eran muy conservadores pero si se prestaba atención las futuras generaciones se encargarían de borrar esas aburridas tradiciones estiradas.— Esto es algo que no se puede hablar en público –murmuro Rei a su prima quien bufo sonriente y hasta con aires de victoria.

—Sera mejor que te apresures y me cuentes antes de que "los altos mandos" abran la boca –Nagisa alzo una ceja sin entender, miro a la chica pidiendo que le explicara, la prima soltó una pequeña risita señalando a unos ancianos en el sofá sentados muy formales, vaya que lucían muy cuadrados figurativamente hablando, no es que fuesen _minecraft_ o algo así sino que aquellas miradas eran sumamente poderosas apuesto que eran del tipo de personas que te miraban como si siempre estuvieses hablando de mierda.

Al ser los mayores probablemente les tomaban más importancia. Rei jalo tanto al rubio como a su prima peliazul lejos de la sala de estar para llevarlos a su propia habitación, finalmente ahí se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta con seguro por si las dudas, una vez ahí la prima tomo asiento mientras que Nagisa olfateo mucho el lugar estaba infestado al aroma de su amado.

—Hahaha Nagisa hace cosas muy extrañas

—Bien deja que te explique y lo haré porque eres la única loca en la familia que me creería, no vayas a abrir la boca Ryugazaki Jun –el rubio entonces entendió de que iba todo, entonces tomo asiento y se comporto.

—¡Señor si señor! –le costó un poco empezar y dio un gran suspiro.

—Cuando conocí a Nagisa-kun era un gato lo adopte por… cosas que pasaron, lo que no tiene explicación es el hecho de que el gato que yo recogí se convirtió en un humano y está sentado al lado tuyo –la chica miro a su derecha topando con el rubio que le saludo con la mano.- ríete si quieres pero es la verdad además de eso… nosotros… somos ehm… pareja –bien al diablo el hecho de que el gato de su primo fuera un humano ¡eran ambos pareja! Amor entre dos chicos atractivos.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡MI PRIMO TIENE NOVI—¡

—¡baja la voz, tonta! –sorprendida la chica lo olvido por un momento pero luego se compuso asintiendo energéticamente no sabía si fue buena idea decírselo. Entre los tres hechos bolita se contaban pero solamente el rubio fue el primero en percatarse de la cuarta presencia la que le hizo temblar del miedo.

—Así que eso es lo que pasa –la voz madura hizo que los dos peliazules lo reconocieran enseguida viendo hacia atrás se trataba del hermano mayor de Rei, el susodicho no parecía sonreír pero tampoco parecía estar furioso ni sorprendido era más una cara tan neutra como la de Haru

-Ah, Ren ¿estabas escuchando?

-Y ahora lo sé todo.

«Maldita sea, ahora lo sabe todo» pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, ahora al adulto también tuvieron que explicarle lo que sucedía no precisamente TODO ya que lo escucho pero lo necesario para entender, para que luego el mayor se acomodara los lentes como lo haría un ser intelectual.

—El problema es que no se sabe como reaccionaran nuestros padres con esto

—Yo me encargo de eso, lo peor sería ocultarlo

Nagisa paso saliva, algo le decía que esto iba a ser más que malo sería incomodo

* * *

**.**

El pequeño viaje termino, no había sido del todo malo a decir verdad se divirtió sin embargo un feliz paseo termino con ciertos inconvenientes entre cuatro chicos, dos problemas que los padres ignoraban durante el recorrido en el carro, actualmente los hermanos regresaron a su departamento el mismo de siempre, Gou no parecía dirigirle la palabra a Mikoshiba ¿la razón? Tan común en las parejas, aunque en este caso el de cabellos anaranjados tenía una razón válida pero el pobre era tachado de infiel ¿tan mal fue que ayudara con el pesado equipaje de unas señoritas? No le vio nada de malo solo lo vio como un acto de amabilidad o caballerosidad, la pelirroja no le volteaba a mirar ni a hablar.

—Perdóname Gou-kun no sabía que eso estaba mal –aun todavía seguía tratando de disculparse y lo peor de todo era que hoy seria navidad y tendría un mal sabor de boca si no lo arreglaban antes de la cena ¡olvida la comida perro estúpido recupera a tu amada! Nuevamente la chica se volteo indignada.

El otro asuntillo a pesar de que no era tan serio sí que era hasta cierto punto cómico [al menos para el espectador] era la primera vez que Nitori lucia enfurruñado con su dueño posiblemente la primera y única rezaba el pelirrojo, cuando tenían sus momento a solas el pelirrojo trataba de preguntarle al peligris ¿Quién era la persona que le gustaba? Claro que el ojiazul solamente fruncía hacia un adorable mohín mientras humos imaginarios salían de su cabeza en un "huff puff" molesto, el menor no le contestaba al pelirrojo lo que Nitori no sabía era que traía a su dueño casi de rodillas.

—Trate de pensar por favor Rin-san sobre la persona que me gusta –el menor se puso su bufanda la misma que le dio su dueño, su favorita, se la puso como una indirecta pero eso no fue suficiente para que este se diese cuenta ¡qué ser humano tan mas lento! Eso no le quitaba lo perfecto que era.

—Yo también saldré un momento a caminar –dijo una molesta Gou tomando su saco y botas.

—¡Espera Gou-kun! –portazo en la cara a ambos tanto el pelirrojo como el perro se tumbaron en el sofá exhaustos ¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Mientras tanto, Nitori y Gou caminaban a la par entre la nieve los dos con un rostro decaído no compartieron palabras simplemente llegaron hasta una cafetería a tomar asiento, pidiendo en total 8 cafés, uno para Nitori otro para Gou los demás quedarían como _cafés pendientes, _miraron el bello panorama de la cafetería era precioso una vista nocturna hacia la ciudad iluminada y aquella feria a la que fueron.

—Los hombres son tan… estúpidos- dijo la chica dándose cuenta para mirar al peligris.— Nitori-kun es una excepción

—hmp, entiendo lo que siente Gou-san –se miraron mutuamente para luego sonreír y seguir tomando café de alguna forma se habían recuperado un poco sin darse cuenta se encontraban teniendo una conversación amena.

—En realidad me siento mal el pobre me está suplicando que le perdone cuando en realidad sé que él lo hizo con buena intención, el es estupendo y no sé como pedir perdón –la pelirroja se tapo la cara avergonzada maldiciendo los irremediables celos. Nitori palmeo su hombro son una sonrisa comprensiva

—Mikoshiba le perdonara, estoy seguro de eso –por parte de Nitori no podía decir lo mismo, Rin había hecho tanto por él en realidad por un momento pensó que ya sabía de sus sentimientos por eso cuando el pelirrojo le pregunto ¿Quién le gustaba? Nitori quedo tan blanco que ni pudo creerlo, además no podía decir tan fácil que le gustaba Rin

_«__Si este milagro de ser humano es solo temporal debo aprovecharlo para decirle lo que pienso__»_

Las palabras de Nagisa las tenía muy presentes por lo que apretó bajo sus manos el café caliente, el también estaba actuando como un tonto.

—Volvamos para disculparnos Gou-san –se levanto Nitori dándole la mano la pelirroja quien sonrió tímida pero dispuesta a hablar con aquel chico de ojos dorados, seguramente todo se solucionara.

* * *

**.**

La familia Ryugazaki estaba en medio de la cena muy boquiabierta y como no estarlo después de la impactante noticia del peliazul y todo comenzó por un "padre, madre tengo algo que decirles…" el chico era valiente si es que se atrevía a confesarse delante de toda su familia, claro que Rei tuvo muy presente el hecho de que alguno de sus tíos hablaría y expresaría su inquietud, inconformidad. Tanto el hermano mayor como la prima estaban tenso por el silencio creado y qué decir de Nagisa el ni siquiera era parte de la familia, veía puras cabezas azabaches y diferentes tonalidades de azul y él, el único rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres con "estoy en una relación"? –hablo la madre terminando con el asfixiante ruido del silencio, entonces la prima se acerco al oído de Nagisa para susurrar algo en secreto.

—¿Hablar de esto en la cena era una buena idea?

—En realidad no se en que está pensando Rei-chan

—A que, ahora mismo tengo pareja y me gustaría presentárselos me parece perfecta la ocasión así toda la familia puede saber de él –tanto el hermano mayor como la prima se sorprendieron cuando Nagisa se levanto aferrándose ligeramente a la manga de la camisa de Rei, al parecer esto a los ojos de los demás parecía una locura

—¿Un chico? –los mayores lucían desconcertados otros justo como Rei lo esperaba, no lucían felices por ello pero estaba bien, en algún momento tendría que decírselos a todos era mejor acabar con esto pronto a que huir de ellos y dejarlo para después.— Sabes muy bien que opino acerca de los tabúes, Rei

—Esto es inaceptable –hablo su padre parándose de la mesa pero al mismo tiempo el hermano mayor entro a escena.

«¡Oh! Brillante aparición Ren/Ren-chan» alabo la prima y Nagisa, el hermano mayor al parecer actuaria a favor del hermano menor

—Estoy bien con eso, seguiré apoyando a mi hermano en todo

—¡Yo pienso lo mismo, tío! Deberíamos alegrarnos Rei tiene a alguien quien ama

—A la mierda los valores tradicionales, también apoyo a mi primo el gafotas

Esta cena en algún momento se torno como alguna clase de mesa redonda en medio de un debate Nagisa se siente vulnerable en medio depredadores pero cuando la mano cálida de Rei le toma la mano siente seguridad, aun ligeramente atrás del peliazul entrelaza los dedos totalmente unidos.

—Hah, y esto todo esto en medio de la cena –suspiro la madre, no realmente en medio de una cena sino al final.

—¿Vas en serio, Rei? –pregunta su padre de voz gruesa que atemoriza tanto a Nagisa como a los más pequeños familiares que no parecían comprender la situación, el rubio tiembla pero decidido permanece mirando a su novio quien se ajustaba los lentes con la mano libre.

—Sí, padre –los abuelos extrañamente no participaron sin embargo observaron y analizaron al rubio de pies a cabeza, si no atemorizaban con palabras intimidaban con intensas y poderosas miradas.

—… -el silencio entre los adultos fue como el infierno entre todos los primos se miraron pero Rei le sonrío a Nagisa algo que le hizo sentir que todo estaba bien.

—Si es así, si tan en serio vas supongo que él será tu futuro… -al parecer a la madre le costaba decirlo no por desprecio sino por esperar a que su propio hijo confirmara sus sospechas, para impacto de los mayores Rei asintió, Nagisa no entendía y miro a la prima que estaba con una sonrisa y un rubor.

—Ya veo, entonces nos encargaremos de ese asunto -¿acaso algo bueno paso y él ni por enterado?

* * *

**.**

Haru seguía hecho bolita en el sofá mirando el pino insistente a que un hombre barbón entrara por el techo… bueno, no había techo así que debía estar aun más atento de cuál sería su entrada pero por su gran tamaño apostaba que entraría por el ventanal, en mano tenía su cámara grabando con atención todo, pero un solo problema: sus ojos se estaban cerrando por si solos, su cabeza se iba para un lado pero su fuerza de voluntad era aun más fuerte, sigue grabando esperando su llegada sin embargo no contó con que una melodía de cuna retumbara en su cabeza el sueño poco a poco le invadía, emitiendo ligeros y adorables ronquidos, dejando escapar un hilo de saliva.

Una caballa… dos caballas… tres caballas… cuatro caballas…

Quedo ahí tendido con la cámara grabando hacia medio pino y la pared, Makoto entro a escena arrastrando una bolsa llena de regalos, miro a Haru y luego miro su cajita musical, nunca pensó que el azabache era fácil de mandar a dormir, avanzo hasta el pino para tumbarse y agarrar las tres cartas mientras tanto comía galletas con leche servidas por sus hermanitos para Santa, la primera era de Ren.

Tenía escrito "Querido Santa" con una extraña letras, esto no era japonés probablemente puro garabato pero solo por ser un Tachibana era que entendía lo que decía y como cualquier niño este pedía juguetes Makoto no perdió el tiempo y saco los juguetes de la bolsa, todos estaban envueltos y, la siguiente era Ran.

Su letra era más legible y colorida usando crayolas, agradecía a Santa por todos estos años de regalos contando sus experiencias esto causaba ternura al hermano mayor, dejando los regalos de la niña debajo del pino y finalmente Haru, tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la carta viendo que había escrito con crayolas de color azul, rojo y verde.

_Santa Claus: _

_Antes de exigirte mis regalos, unos niños cerca de la casa de Makoto gritaban que Santa no existe aquello es una mentira ¿verdad? Tu existes en realidad ningún hombre gordo puede hacer tal proeza en una noche [ò_o] pobres y estúpidos humanos, quiero esta navidad: caballa, y también un peluche de delfín y también una bola de estambre [color azul marino] también quiero agua, pero lo más importante quiero a Makoto aunque siempre está conmigo._

El castaño trataba de secar sus ojos para no llorar de la emoción ¡le pidió para navidad! No podía envolverse a sí mismo, miro el angelical rostro del azabache dormir murando incoherencias se levanto terminando con su plato de galletas dejando debajo del pino los regalos para Haru.

* * *

**.**

—Como estaba diciendo… pe-perdón por ponerme celosa… por algo tan tonto –bufo Gou ocultando su rostro rojizo hacia el suelo ojala que el mayor no se quedara ahí parado todo el tiempo observándole, era la tercera vez que se disculpaba y Mikoshiba parecía no poder creerlo.— Vamos, tenemos una cena que hacer –en realidad sabia que el perro era muy malo cocinando pero ahora el chef de la casa se encontraba con su propio problema, allá fuera, en el parque cubierto de nieve un poco solitario solamente ellos en medio de la noche en los columpios.

No había sonido que les interrumpiera más que la música navideña de fondo muy a lo lejos proveniente de la ciudad, el rechinido de los columpios al mecerse se sentían tener todo el tiempo del mundo, Nitori se dedicaba a ver el anochecer que era hermoso, todo estaba plagado de estrellas, de cierta forma daba gracias a las luces blancas decoradas en los arboles avivaran un poco su ánimo.

—Aprecias mucho la bufanda que te di, puedo ver –comento Rin con nervios bien disimulados en una capa de genialidad y seriedad típica del pelirrojo.

—Después de todo pertenece a Rin-san –rio dulcemente el menor.— Creo que ni aun con la llegada de la primavera me la quitare –y esa era una verdad, no se despegaba de ella dicha prenda estaba infestada con el aroma de su dueño.

—Ai… -el susodicho sobresalto al ser llamado de esa forma no importa cuánto lo escuchara en la boca de su dueño, no se cansaba, miro al pelirrojo que estaba parado frente a él ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los ojos rojizos nunca los había visto tan brillantes como si estos fuesen rubíes, una fuerte ventisca fría sacudió el lugar perfecto momento en el que Rin tomo las manos del menor para incitarlo a pararse del columpio.

—¿Ri-Rin-san por qué tan de repente…? –entonces lo comprendió, sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, a decir verdad estaba un poco esperanzado a que dijera lo que esperaba, aquella sonrisa de los labios del pelirrojo le hizo confirmar sus sospechas, eso le avergonzó un poco.— Parece haber descubierto algo.

—¿Siempre fue muy obvio?

—Como un libro abierto –ambos cautivados por la belleza del momento quisieron que la cercanía aumentara, lentamente, con tranquilidad sin irse a los extremos, suave y cálido un beso hasta con cierta dulzura perdiendo poco a poco el miedo como aquellos besos de las películas románticas en medio de un bello escenario, el guion perfecto, personajes que se juraban amor eterno. Después de un suave choque de labios, Rin fue el causante de convertirlo en un beso apasionado aun a pesar de la intensidad siempre con tranquilidad, querían disfrutar del momento solamente Rin encontró divertido el hecho de que Nitori se pusiese de puntas para poder llegar fácilmente a los labios del mayor.

—Lo diré si es necesario… Te amo, Ai –el aludido no cupo de felicidad y solo pudo tapar su boca atónito mientras sus ojos se humedecían, estos brillaban por las lagrimas que querían salir, ante esa confesión no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el sentimiento era mutuo, desde un inicio solamente pequeñas confusiones fácilmente atraían la inseguridad.

—…y-yo también… lo amo tanto, Rin-san.

* * *

**Este capitulo fue un poco más corto que los demás hahaha pero a pesar de lo corto fue ultra difícil ): y más en la parte de la familia de Rei el único rubio ahí era el pequeño Nagisa ¿Y cuál fue el veredicto? Me pondré a escribir el 9 de una vez para tener algo hecho, feliz navidad a todas :D mi papa me regalo una pulsera de delfines y ¡oh por dios ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Haru! Quien por cierto mi vida con el ¿Quién no se queda en vela para grabar la llegada de aquel barbón? Hahaha yo me escondí detrás del pino o_o (y ni aun así) Mikoshiba y Gou también tienen sus propios problemas, a continuación el lemon de Reigisa que antes de que lo lean quiero que sepan que esto no tiene nada que ver con el transcurso de la historia, perdón si fui muy explicita y con faltas de ortografía xD normalmente me gusta mas transmitir feelings, en fin espero y les guste:**

* * *

**[Rei x Nagisa]**

**.**

De pronto sintió su cuerpo extraño, paso saliva mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos no entendía la razón del por qué su cuerpo cada vez lo sentía más caliente aun a pesar del frío sentía calor, Rei estaba en sus pensamientos y no los podía sacar aquel chico alto de cabellos azules, su cuerpo musculoso y aquellos ojos morados observándole, sin darse cuenta ya estaba ronroneando inevitablemente, olfateo la habitación la cual estaba llena del aroma del peliazul, trato de detener sus pensamientos pegando su cara en la almohada. Su respiración pasó a ser agitada en algún momento dado, se percato que su cola de gato gruesa y peluda estaba allí al igual que sus orejas.

«¿Qué me está pasando?» gateo hasta el espejo observándose con claridad, su sonrojo en su rostro, sus ojos dilatados pero los rasgos más notables era que habían unas orejas en su cabeza, después de todo era un gato y su rabo era grueso y esponjoso del igual tono rubio, intento esconder su rabo de alguna forma siempre salía al descubierto

—¡Miau, eres persistente! –se dijo a sí mismo, pero a su rabo, débilmente se volvió a acostar en la cama, Rei no estaba su cuerpo temblaba por alguna razón y luego su mente llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba al peliazul ahora mismo lo necesitaba cerró los ojos creyendo que si se relajaba aquella sensación de excitación se iba a ir.

—Nagisa-kun ya llegue y traje tus dulces favoritos –llego el susodicho quitándose la bufanda y el saco quedando solamente con su camisa gris manga larga arremanga hasta los codos y con sus pantalones entubados, busco al rubio no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala, ni en el baño y en la habitación de huéspedes seguramente estaba en su habitación jugando, pequeño travieso ya lo imaginaba trepado en sus cortinas.

—¿Nagisa-kun te sientes mal? –se sorprendió el peliazul al verlo acostado en su cama totalmente tranquilo pero algo le sorprendió de sobre manera.— espera… ¡Nagisa-kun tienes orejas y también un rabo! –el peliazul curioso e intrigado iba a acercar su mano al rabo para acariciarlo pero justo a tiempo Nagisa se aparto.

—¡No la toques!... e-estoy bi-bien Rei-chan.

El peliazul se cruzo de brazos sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su gato quien estaba en una esquina con su almohada aunque se viera hermoso y quisiera tomar foto debía investigar esto, por suerte recientemente había comprado un libro acerca del cuidado de gatos, Rei siempre estaba preparado para todo, en su estante de la habitación agarro dicho libro y camino hacia la sala para leerlo con calma, con solo salir escucho los constantes maullidos de Nagisa ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca habia actuado tan extraño.

Veamos… alimentación del gato, la dieta, adiestramiento, comunicación, cuidado al pelo... solo quedaba el tema de la reproducción y el celo, que encajaba más con la descripción aunque ayudaría mas si te hablaran de "¿Qué hacer en caso de que tu gato se haya vuelto un humano y este esté en su celo?" rayos, se la ponían difícil.

—Entonces Nagisa-kun está en celo… -mantuvo la compostura e intento mantener la calma para no correr como histérico pensando en qué diablos hacer pensó en la opción de llamar a Makoto o a Rin pero era un alto porcentaje de que fuera el único que estaba en este presagio, maldición. Se acomodo sus lentes, tratando de ignorar los maullidos del rubio, hay que pensar… no había en si un tratamiento que le ayudara a tranquilizar a Nagisa y llevarlo a esterilizar no sería lo mejor pues estaba 100% seguro de que ningún veterinario iba a tratar con un gato híbrido, otra vez: rayos.

Se levanto del sofá para nuevamente entrar a su habitación para ver al rubio quien seguía en aquella esquina abrazando fuertemente una almohada con sus mejillas rojas, era un verdadero encanto, suspiro y cerró la puerta para acercarse al menor manteniendo distancia claro y explicarle lo que sucedía.

—Nagisa-kun finalmente he descubierto lo que te sucede.

—¿e-en serio?

—Si… veras, estas en celo es un periodo normal en los gatos para… reproducirse y bueno, me extraña mucho que tu a pesar de ser un gato presentes los síntomas de una gata en celo, no me explico esa parte pero por lo menos te he dicho lo que necesitas saber –el rubio bajo la mirada entendiendo todo.— Descuida probablemente esto pasara al cabo de unos seis días –sonaba mucho tiempo trago saliva el rubio abrazando aun más la almohada.

—Pe-pero... no creo que pueda estar de esta forma por seis días.

—…Entiendo… -dijo guardando mucho silencio no precisamente para pensar o reflexionar, se ajusto los lentes personalmente hubiera preferido que su primera vez fuese algo mas planificado, le tomo por sorpresa en verdad, se acerco aun mas al pequeño rubio para abrazarlo, dejando que este ocultara su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro, cargo a Nagisa de manera que se trepara a él con las piernas del menor rodeándole. Rei se sentó al borde de su cama todavía teniendo al menor abrazado a él.

—¿Re-Rei-chan que vas a hacer?

—Solo relájate –recomendó el peliazul besándolo, un beso que fue correspondido enseguida casi con desesperación, entre beso y beso el peliazul sintió la curiosidad de tocar el rabo esponjoso de Nagisa que al tocarle, una corriente eléctrica paso por la espina dorsal del rubio provocando que se arqueara pegándose más al cuerpo del peliazul.

—¡Aaah! Re-Rei-chan no~… no toques ahí ¡ah!

Ignorando las suplicas del menor, siguió acariciando sin detenerse comprobando que los gatos eran increíblemente sensibles, aun mas cuando se trataba de este periodo. Con su mano sobrante acariciaba la espalda de Nagisa para relajarse extrañamente sintió que el rubio trataba de apartarse, se removía de diferentes formas pero Rei era más fuerte por lo que logro tener al rubio quieto. Una vez que termino con su rabo volvió a llenar a Nagisa de besos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba llorando.

—Nagisa-kun no tienes porque llorar si esto es demasiado para ti me detendré

—No… n-no es eso… es solo que… t-te amo Rei-chan

El peliazul sonrió y lleno de besos dulces el rostro del rubio: frente, mejillas, parpados, nariz y labios. Con delicadeza lo acostó en la cama esta vez Rei encima, quitándose su camisa gris mostrando su adomen tonificado que dejo a Nagisa nervioso por alguna razón sus manos acariciaron todo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de un bulto en los pantalones de Rei.

—Rei-chan esta duro –comento con sus mejillas rojizas.

—Tu comentario es innecesario… a-además, e-esto es normal

Nagisa termino por reír suavemente, gateando para dejar al peliazul recostado mientras que el rubio poco a poco perdía la timidez y la vergüenza, acaricio el bulto por sobre la ropa mientras que el menor besaba los labios del peliazul hasta que atrevidamente coló sus manos por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando que el cuerpo de Rei se tensara.

—espera espera no tienes porque hacer esto –le detuvo Rei pues sabía lo que tenía pensado el rubio quien solo sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Quiero hacerlo además… aunque no sepa mucho del tema supongo que esto debe entrar en…

—¡No lo digas! –dijo apenado el peliazul con la cara roja.

—Hahaha… quiero que Rei-chan se sienta bien –y sin más que decir bajo hasta las caderas del mayor y desabrochar los pantalones para dejar libre la notable erección del peliazul quien se sonrojo por eso en realidad ni siquiera Nagisa pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, pero si mal no recordaba justo como decía su amiga Gou loca por los cuerpos musculosos, esta parte debía ser lubricada «con mi boca» trago saliva y enseguida engullo el miembro del peliazul haciendo que este se estremeciera.

—Na-Nagisa… -a juzgar por los jadeos del peliazul tal vez lo estaba haciendo bien, se dedico a humedecer todo con su lengua y boca habia momento en el que sus dientes rozaban y eso daba por efecto que el peliazul lanzara un grave gemido, la mano de Rei la llevo hasta la cabeza de Nagisa agarrando suavemente los cabellos rubios de este, estaba por venirse por ello intento decirle que se detuviera pero el menor se encontraba sumamente concentrado.

—Nagisa-kun aléjate vo-voy a… -apretó los dientes sintiéndose venirse en la boca de Nagisa quien se lo trago por completo.— ¿estás bien? –el menor simplemente asintió subiéndose hasta nuevamente a los labios del peliazul quien le quito toda la ropa al rubio hasta dejarlo solamente con aquellos shorts deportivos que recordó que habían sido un regalo de él para el menor, viéndolos bien nunca se había percatado de lo ajustado que era el modelo, miro hipnotizado la blanca piel, suave y sedosa como la de un bebe, delgado y pequeño.

—Rei-chan me está viendo como todo un pervertido de primera- hizo un mohín sonrojado y divertido provocando el que el peliazul se percatara de lo lasciva que era su mirada, se apeno mucho por eso, pero las mano de Nagisa agarraron las de Rei llevándolas hacia sus labios, donde comenzó a lamerlos pasando su lengua asegurándose de humedecerlos bien ante la mirada atenta de Rei, soltando de vez en cuando gemidos ahogados, una vez que estuvieran todos mojados beso a su amado para luego acostarse a la cama usando sus manos para sujetarse de las sabanas.

—Rei-chan~ usa tus dedos.

—Bien, entonces… trata de relajarte –el menor asintió y e inhalo y luego exhalo, para sentir como era despojado de su ultima prenda, para sentir como un primer dedo entraba lentamente en el cosa que hizo que Nagisa frunciera el ceño un tanto incomodo al principio cuando sintió un segundo dedo dentro aferrado a las sabanas gemía tratando de relajarse justo como Rei le había dicho una vez cuando estos entraban y salían con facilidad introdujo un tercero que mas que placer sintió dolor. Siguió tratando de expandirlo por todos los medios hasta que sus dedos tocaron la próstata del menor que arqueo de espalda jalando las sabanas.

—¡Aaaah Re-Rei-chan! –Aquel gemido complació al peliazul.- ¡Aaah! ese lugar se siente extraño… tócalo –el peliazul no se hizo del rogar y siguió tocando aquel punto que lo volvía loco, gritos y maullidos sonaban sin control, realmente tenía el temor de que los vecinos escucharan. Pero para ellos no importaban llegados a este punto no se iban a detener, Nagisa trato de morderse los labios cuando sintió que su miembro era atendido por la boca de Rei al mismo tiempo sus dedos se movían dentro, no cabía de placer dentro de poco se iba a venir, se tapaba su boca tratando de no gritar siendo casi imposible incluso el mismo peliazul le quito la mano de la boca.

—Nagisa-kun deja tu voz salir, quiero escucharte –el aludido sonrojado no se contuvo mas y gimió cuanto pudiese, sus ojos incluso lloraban del placer hasta que no lo soporto mas y se vino en la boca del peliazul, su cuerpo temblaba debido al orgasmo mientras veía como el rostro del mayor se retiraba los lentes.—… Estamos a mano.

-hah hah… supongo que sí –sonrió el rubio ahora todo estaba hecho solo faltaba _eso _mirándose mutuamente se sonrojaron y Rei finalizo por sonreír y abrirle las piernas al menor quien no opuso resistencia cuando se posiciono sobre ellas, miro a Nagisa acariciando sus suave mejillas. Las palabras sobraban con las miradas bastaban aquellas miradas cargadas de amor, el peliazul con cuidado fue entrando de poco a poco, a_pretado _pensó el peliazul a pesar de la dilatación pero no era de extrañarse, es mas sentir cuan estrecho era Nagisa le ponía feliz eso quería decir que era el primero, el primero y el ultimo.

—Re-Rei-chan… aaahh –el menor cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, le dolía, le estaba doliendo y por eso se removía.— duele… mucho –el peliazul trato calmarlo lo abrazo y fue besando su cuello como gesto de cariño, mientras que el rubio sentía como el miembro del mayor avanzaba lentamente poco a poco hasta sentir que todo estaba adentro. — N-no te muevas… todavía no.

—Esperare cuanto necesites –dijo dulcemente en sus oídos sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos hasta que sintió que el mismo menor fue moviendo sus caderas siendo como una señal para que el peliazul se moviera, salió para luego entrar de una sola estocada para recibir un gemido de placer, empezando con las embestidas.

—Nagisa… abre un poco mas tus piernas –el susodicho acato la orden, prosiguiendo con las embestidas que al paso de los minutos fue siendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas.

—¡Aaaah Rei-chan… Rei… Aaah más!

Rei sintió finalmente tocar la próstata de Nagisa teniendo el mismo efecto que la primera vez.

—Rei-chan aah… no~ si sigues tocándome ahí… yo… me vendré muy pronto

—¿No es eso lo que quieres? –de los labios del rubio cayo un hilo de saliva, la vista era endemoniadamente excitante imposible no parar cuando tenias a la persona que amas debajo de ti, los ojos llorosos de Nagisa que lagrimeaban solo por placer, sus mejillas rojas, esos grandes ojos rosas que le veían con deseo sintiendo que el calor aumentaba Rei se quedo pasmado cuando ocurrió un cambio de posiciones, quedando Nagisa arriba subiendo para luego dejar caer sus caderas con fuerza dando directo en su punto.

—…Rei-chan se puso más grande – murmuro Nagisa totalmente sonrojado.

—¡No digas «se puso más grande»! ¿acaso no te da vergüenza decirlo?

—Hahaha… no tanto cuando se trata de Rei-chan –en vista de que el peliazul estaba sentado aprovecho para abrazarlo por el cuello para continuar autopenetrandose a sí mismo con esa cercanía tanto Rei podía escuchar los audibles gemidos y ronroneos del menor y este podía oír claramente los jadeos y suspiros del mayor.

—Rei-chan… aah me… vengo ¡Aaah me voy a venir!

—Nagisa… yo igual, estoy a punto… -ambos abrazados el mayor agarro el miembro de Nagisa para masturbarlo haciéndole gritar y arquearse de placer, tan estrecho se volvió el menor que inevitable fue venirse dentro que para el rubio dentro suyo sintió aquel liquido caliente con su cuerpo temblando como gelatina sentía que su soporte –los brazos- le fallaban y se iba a dejar caer en la cama pero Rei le sostuvo y le abrazo fuertemente, tan cansado estaba que ni tenía la energía para corresponder los espasmos en su cuerpo siguieron con su respiración agitada. Rei beso los labios de Nagisa para recostarlo en la cama tapado con varias sabanas, besando una última vez su frente en un tierno:

—Te amo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha ya estamos en el octavo capitulo :D aaw rayos que rápido pasa el tiempo [que vieja me escuche] gracias a todas por los review, me alegra mucho hasta me hace sentir con buena autoestima xD a estas alturas es imposible que deje esto inconcluso ¡en fin! Prosigamos con las gato-aventuras de estos chiquitos disfruten este capitulo hecho con cariño y una pizca de insomnio

Por cierto feliz año a todas espero que cumplamos todas nuestras propuestas cuando creo que hay 50% de que no lo hagamos hahaha, ¡tengo fe en ustedes!

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Es propiedad de Koji Oji**

* * *

**.**

**Deseo de Invierno**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

_En el sueño de Haru las caballas flotaban como mariposas eran peces de toda clase tamaños y colores, las nubes estaban hechas del vapor provenientes de un mar grande agua calientita, y los arboles de sakura estratégicamente colocados haciendo senderos de laberintos, Haru era el pequeño minino de pelaje negro que estaba en una de esas calidad nubes y desde ahí podía ver que habían charquitos de leche, maulló mientras comía caballa ¡parecía el paraíso! Solo faltaba… oh cierto_

"_Haru, ven aquí y juguemos con bolas de estambre"_

"_es Makoto" el azabache formulo un intento de débil sonrisa tímida, en realidad se estaba conteniendo de repente sentía su cara de gatito enrojecido, bajo de nube en nube hasta tocar tierra firme y suave hecha de estambre. Con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad de pronto sus patitas se convirtieron en manos humanas que tomaron con lentitud las del castaño, su altura aumento considerablemente ahora con sus labios podía besar los del humano, se puso de puntas lentamente iba a rozarlos hasta que…_

* * *

Una alarma sonó retumbo sus oídos haciendo que despertase de golpe, vio a todos lados creyendo que algún ladrón entro a la casa pero solo había sido aquel fastidioso despertador, bostezo para luego regresar a dormir pero no sintió el cálido cuerpo a su lado ¿eh? ¿A dónde se fue? Si hace segundos estaba aquí durmiendo con el ¿A dónde se fue aquel sueño maravilloso? Cuando vio que su dueño con prisa se ponía una ropa diferente a la usual, camisa blanca pantalón oscuro corbata verde saco negro zapatos bien pulidos ¿A dónde iba?

—Ah, Haru ¿te despertó la alarma? –el susodicho afilo la mirada y eso fue suficiente como respuesta.- Hahaha iré a la escuela –aquel nombre le llamo la atención al azabache quien desconocía aquel lugar tal vez a lo largo de su vida cuando todavía era un pequeño y tierno gatito veía con interés niños que iban en dirección a un gran edificio ¿acaso eso era una escuela? Era un enorme lugar.

—¿Te da curiosidad? –sonrió el castaño adivinando la mirada de Haru

—No… -fingió desinterés y regreso a tumbarse a la cama abrazando un peluche de delfín que le había dado Santa en realidad quería acompañar al castaño que clase de cosas haría en ese gran edificio, vestía como un trabajador adulto tal vez iba a tumbarse en su oficina haciendo papeleo, Makoto esbozo una sonrisa acercándose al menor para plantarle un beso en la mejilla que lo ruborizo ligeramente.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Haru

¿Eh, que? ¿En serio se iba a ir sin él? inconscientemente agarro la manga del saco del castaño impidiendo de que se fuera, claro que esta acción fue del agrado del ojiverde sin embargo la escuela era una prioridad pero el encantado se quedaría con el azabache a dormir, se acerco al ojiazul acariciando los cabellos sedosos de este para luego besar sus labios con tal naturalidad.

—Te amo

Ahora con más razón no quería dejar que Makoto se fuera. Sus ojitos brillaron cuando sintió una bombilla prenderse justamente encima de su cabeza, aquel brillito solo indicaba de tenia algo en mente.

* * *

Nagisa se arrastraba impidiendo que Rei diera un paso más, fatigado Rei se colocaba el saco negro y alistaba lo último de sus útiles en la mochila cuando estuvo listo miro al rubio que sollozaba falsamente debía admitir que era un buen actor, lo cargo con sencillez y lo boto en el sofá.

—Escucha Nagisa-kun yo iré a la escuela mientras tanto tu desayuno ahí está, yo llegare en la tarde para hacer la comida si buscas algún postre sabes que habrá allí en el refrigerador en caso de que suceda algo mi numero de celular esta registrado en el telefono, si no respondo—

—¿Quiere decir que estás muerto? –trato de adivinar

—…No. Si no respondo es porque no puedo contestar así que ahí también está registrado el número de mi hermano y mi prima que son con los que más te llevas con eso dicho creo que ya me puedo ir a la escuela –dio media vuelta pero fue derribado con la magnitud de un jugador de fútbol americano, Nagisa al parecer no quería experimentar el abandono.

—Nagisa-kun te prometo que estaré aquí antes del atardecer, no te preocupes –no se podía hacer nada el rubio se limpio las lagrimas falsas y cerro sus ojos haciendo un lindo mohín.

—Beso de despedida –el peliazul bufo sonriente antes de besar los labios rosados del menor y así, poder trotar hacia la escuela dejando solo a un tierno Nagisa que a los primeros segundos todo estaba bien, seguía mirando la puerta esperando a que Rei cambiara de opinión y se quedara en casa… posteriormente, a los cinco minutos ya estaba entrando en pánico maullando y molestando a los vecinos por tener al gato más ruidoso de todos.

—¿Y si un agente del FBI lo secuestra? ¿Y si un tráiler lo atropella?... ¡¿Y si trae a casa a otro gato?! OH DIOS NO solo yo seré el único gato en esta casa –corrió hacia la habitación del peliazul resbalando en el proceso para luego esculcar en el closet que no era la primera vez que veía ese uniforme y no era el único que tenia, tal vez el uniforme le iba a quedar grande pero en ese caso.

¡Es hora de una llamada de emergencia!

—¿Para esto me hablaste? –suspiro el hermano mayor de Rei quien suspiro palmeando la cabeza de Nagisa, el adulto al escuchar que hubo un accidente en el departamento de su hermano menor vino en una fracción de segundo, trayendo una caja a favor del pequeño rubio.— Entonces ¿Para qué quieres el uniforme de mi hermano? Es el más pequeño que tiene.

Nagisa miro a Ren con sus ojos magenta brillosos, algo estaba tramando ese diablillo.

* * *

Tanto Gou como Rin estaban marchándose a algún lugar llamado "escuela" incluso estaban empacando sus cosas, Nitori nervioso y triste pensando si se iban no volverían justo como su madre le hizo pero al menos el pelirrojo dijo que regresando irían los cuatro como "familia" a comer a algún lado, Mikoshiba no parecía tan preocupado es mas incluso les deseaba suerte ¿acaso se iban a ir a alguna clase de viaje?

—Chicos, si se quedan ahí parados a ver cuando nos vamos su desayuno se va a enfriar

Rin agarro su mochila viendo que el peligris seguía todavía triste usando la bufanda del mayor, un pequeño beso en la frente fue suficiente para indicarle a Nitori que ellos definitivamente iban a volver, por lo tanto las dos mascotas se sentaron a tomar el desayuno, cuanto silencio.

—Pareces estar bien con que Gou-san se fuera a la escuela

—… … ¿Qué, eh ah sí? ¡Cierto! Yo lo como con jalea de fresa

«La favorita de Gou-san» recordó el peligris probablemente el pastor alemán estaba más preocupado que el mismo gato, no podían hacer nada más que quedarse en casa a esperar, esto iba a ser aburrido busco el control de la televisión y la prendió esperando que la hora del desayuno de animara pero ¡vaya suerte! Justamente apareció en el set un hombre galante anunciando que es peligroso tanto para chicos como chicas salir afuera por el riesgo de ser secuestrados ¡que oportuno! Justo cuando Gou y Rin se van.

—Posiblemente Gou-kun o Matsuoka sean los próximos

«Uh… ¡trata de no pensar en eso, Aiichirou!»

—Cuidado con los violadores, los desconocidos, la gente que te mira fijamente, con las locas, con los drogadictos…

—¡ES TODO VAMOS A SEGUIRLOS! –se levanto Nitori de golpe

—Buena idea, Nitori-kun

Buscaron entre los uniformes del pelirrojo que por suerte hubo uno del tamaño adecuado para el de ojos dorados, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del peligris todos los uniformes le quedaban grandes, Mikoshiba lo miro fijamente por un momento.

*mirada fija*

—… ¡N-no voy a usar un uniforme de chica!

*mirada fija*

—No importa cuánto me mires ¡no voy a c-c-ceder!

*mirada fija*

—… mas te vale que tengas una peluca para esto, perro

—¡déjamelo a mí!

* * *

Estaban en medio de la clase de Química y como era típico en su mayoría no prestaba atención, otros comían escondiéndose detrás de su libro, otros como Makoto estaban dormidos ¡un momento! Eso era extraño, el hecho de que el castaño se quedase durmiendo debía ser por una buena razón, la tiene: Haru. Resulta que el azabache se le daba por restregarse en busca de calor, o ronroneaba muy fuerte o pegaba sus pies fríos en la espalda de Makoto claro, con el fin de tener su atención con todo esto era fácil ganarse el insomnio del pobre ojiverde.

—Pongan atención muchachos –hablo el profesor entrando nuevamente al salón.— Hoy tendrán a cuatro compañeros nuevos, se que llegaron muy de improviso pero quiero que todos se lleven bien con ellos ¿de acuerdo? –en lugar de contestar animados, murmuraron entre sí ¿no era extraño que más chicos entren a la escuela casi a final de semestre?

Cuatro chicos entraron al aula dejando a todos sorprendidos, el primer en entrar era Nagisa el chico de ojos rosados y de cabellos rubios, de una sonrisa cautivante y una actitud alegre a su lado venia Haru quien estaba cabeceando del sueño no prestando mucha atención a su alrededor azabache y de profundos ojos azules, luego siguió el más alto de los cuatro buscando con la mirada a Gou en cuanto la localizo la saludo emocionado, la pobre de la estupefacción dejo caer su lápiz y para finalizar detrás del perro salió Nitori para los quienes no lo conocían se tragaron la broma de que esta era una chica ¿la razón? Usaba una peluca rizada grisácea que le llegaba hasta las caderas además de eso, el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

—¡¿EEEH!? –los otros cuatro chicos se levantaron de sus asientos impresionados, estupefactos y hasta cierto punto confundidos y mas por el hecho de que Nitori vistiera de chica, ahora mismo el chico lo único que podía hacer era tratar de bajarse la falda ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente corta? Rin con la mano de tapo la cara rezando por no tener un derrame nasal, Gou sentía el impulso se sacar su celular y sacar muchas fotos.

—Bien me presento yo primero ¡mi nombre es Hazuki Nagisa! Y a partir de ahora mi lugar será a lado de Rei-chan- señalo al peliazul quien de la vergüenza trato de esconderse en su libro de química, el rubio agarro su mochila y tomo asiento al lado del cuatro ojos.

El siguiente en presentarse era Haru pero estaba durmiendo parado literal.

—El de ahí se llama Haruka Nanase –el azabache despertó de sorpresa agarrando su maleta corriendo al chico que se sentaba detrás del castaño, fácil solamente le miro con infinito desprecio. Makoto en lugar de avergonzado estaba feliz ¿pero como resulto que el menor logro entrar a la escuela? En cuanto acabara la clase pediría explicaciones.

—¡Mi nombre es Mikoshiba Seijuurou soy un pastor ale—¡ -antes de que revelara su secreto perruno la femenina de Nitori piso agresivamente el pie el entusiasta perro haciendo que se pusiese en posición fetal por el dolor, ahí quedo el pobrecillo. Los chicos enseguida parecieron poner sus ojos en el peligris disfrazado, el pobre Nitori pasó por muchas cosas, trago saliva caminando hasta el último lugar libre para su desgracia un poco lejos de su dueño pero cerca de Gou para su alivio.

"Nitori-kun :D te ves linda" escribió la pelirroja en un papel con tinta rosa enviándoselo a la "chica" nueva.

"Pase por situaciones muy dolorosas" no sabía si agradecer por ese halago. Los cuatro recién ingresados se sentía un tanto desubicados miraban a todas partes sin entender mucho el ambiente fue cuando entonces Haru fijo su mirada en un punto que lo dejo embobado ahora estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—¿Haru? –el castaño fue el primero y único en notar la mirada iluminada y fantasiosa del azabache, que iba dirigida hacia la piscina de la escuela, aunque estaba vacía sabia que para cuando llegaran los climas cálidos volvería a estar en uso, y para cuando eso pase el ojiazul estaría allí gozándola. Nuevamente retomaron las clases y cuando finalizo las primeras cuatro fue momento de un "merecido" receso, claro merecido para tanto perezoso que hay en el aula.

El mismo grupo de amigos primeramente se reunía para irse todos juntos a la terraza para almorzar mas esto fue imposible para tanto Rin como Nitori, en cuanto los demás salieron del salón no prestaron atención en el momento que un distinto grupo compuesto de solamente chicos se acercaron al peligris que acompañaba a Rin.

—Oye, Matsuoka ¿tienes un momento? –el susodicho bufo con desgano, en cuanto escuchaba aquella voz de uno de los sanganos mayores, se volteo a verlos con cara de pocos amigos pero Nitori prefirió guardar un poco de distancia por suerte Mikoshiba se detuvo a ver lo que ocurría, claro para asegurarse de que su segundo dueño no corriese peligro alguno, no solo era mascota sino también guarda-espalda de ambos hermanos pelirrojos ¿tierno, no es así?

A pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba rodeado, Nitori no podía evitar admirar la genialidad que desprendía de los poros de Rin, inconscientemente sus mejillas de sonrojaron como cualquier colegiala enamorada.

—¿Necesitan algo de mí? –un tono severo para alejar a las malas masas como un sistema de autodefensa por desgracia esto no sirvió para pelmazos que no lograban captar la indirecta de: _no anden jodiendo y váyanse._ Con cierta actitud arrogante y presuntuosa paso sus brazos por los hombros del tiburón de manera confianzuda, tal vez ellos no podían verlo pero era claro que Rin los miraba con mucho desprecio y por supuesto tenía sus razones para tratarlos como ratas inmundas que eran, mucho resentimiento dudaba que algún día lo superara.

—Bueno ¿te gustaría compartir el nombre de aquella chica que te acompaña? –enseguida Rin lo capto muy bien y centro su mirada por escasos segundos la llevo hacia su querido felino travestido, que miraba con cierta preocupación para su fortuna a su lado el pastor alemán, sin perder aquella actitud de chico serio y genial simplemente intento seguir su camino, recordando que esto solo fue un _intento _agarrando de su hombro evitando que huyera, tanto Nitori como Mikoshiba sintieron que debían meterse y sacarlo de ese embrollo.

—Suelten a Matsuoka en este mismísimo momento –espeto autoritario elevando ligeramente la cabeza dándose a sí mismo con unos aires de líder y vaya que esto fue causa de molestia con la bola de estudiantes rebeldes, Nitori por su parte que estaba a su lado simplemente se limito a verlos con enojo, el uniforme femenino le limitaba los movimientos agresivos.

—Rin-san no puede perder su tiempo con idiotas como ustedes –dijo el ojiazul sin una gota de temor estar al lado de alguien le daba valentía, ya que tenían la atención puesta en los nuevos, el pelirrojo finalmente pudo salir del centro. El estudiante con más actitud y arrogancia, poco cerebro se le era denominado como jefe fue quien agarro de la corbata al de cabellos anaranjados lo atrajo hacia sí mismo como un acto de advertencia, susurrando palabras de amenaza en su oído recibiendo a cambio gruñidos propios de un perro encolerizado, gesto que extraño a los estudiantes finalmente para luego presenciar su salida.

—Nunca había visto a Mikoshiba molesto –comento Nitori un tanto sorprendido y hasta admirado, el aludido avergonzado palmeo la cabellera grisácea del menor para luego reunirse con su dueño.— ¿Quién se creen ellos para tratar de esa forma a Rin-san? –ahora les iba a tener cierto rencor, aunque eso no iba con su estilo.

—Mejor mantenerse lo más alejado de ellos –recomendó Rin dirigiéndose a ambos novatos, ese sería un buen momento para explicárselos a sus mascotas, si no fuese por la presencia del pequeño gato y el valiente perro probablemente el mismo se hubiera encargado de ellos a su modo.— Ciertamente son solo una bola de monos idiotas pero lo compensan con su aplastante cantidad y fuerza bruta, es por eso que son tan peligrosos.

—¿Eh, entonces por que los padres dejan que sus hijos vengan a este lugar? -pregunto el peligris viendo a sus alrededores, una gran cantidad de jóvenes desde la altura podía verlos como una sociedad pero más jóvenes, más flojos y gran cantidad de ellos niños precoces que al cumplir los trece se creen adultos de veinte.

—Se supone que vienen a aprender, algo que deben saber… -tanto Mikoshiba como Nitori se vieron por segundos mutuamente compartiendo la misma curiosidad para luego regresarla al pelirrojo.

_Como antes se los dije, eviten las peleas innecesarias solo causaran que los expulsen o manden citatorio; no hagan nada sospechoso y por sospechoso me refiero a que no huelan los traseros de los desconocidos, no se laman el dorso de la manos, no se rasquen con los pies, tampoco maúllen o ladren, ni que beban del inodoro, o que aruñen a los __demás_

—¿Cuándo hemos hecho esa clase de cosas o alguna vez has visto a Nitori escupiendo alguna bola de pelos? –entre estos tres hubo con incomodo silencio en el que el pobre mencionado no quiso mencionar la única vez que efectivamente escupió una diminuta bolita de pelos, a saber Dios como llego el pelaje a su boca, definitivamente no lo iba a decir.

—Está bien exagere un poco.

_Mientras estemos dentro de la escuela, no quiero que me traten como su dueño sino como un chico más de la escuela porque no queremos que los demás se lleguen a enterar de que ustedes son en realidad mis mascotas (bueno, hace mucho que los deje de ver como animales) por esa razón y más._

—¿No puedo llamarle Rin-san?

—No creo que el "san" tenga mucho que ver.

—Cierto iba a preguntarle ¿Algo hicieron aquellos muchachos de antes como para que usted se comportase tan enojado? –como si aquello fuera una invocación los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como una tormenta, su ceño fruncido hacia la nada confirmo sus sospechas.

—Solo puedo decir que ellos a diferencia de nosotros, son la futura mierda de la ciudad.

Para fácil entendimiento, Nitori vio esto como una orden del pelirrojo mientras el perruno chico de cabellos anaranjados retomaba su camino hasta la azotea Rin gustoso le mostró la escuela, ahora que ambos sabían que los sentimientos eran mutuos, era típico que uno de los dos intentara —patéticamente— tomar la mano del otro, en este caso el tiburón a la foca, los otros estudiantes veían esto con cierta estupefacción, la sociedad de estudiantes veía a Rin Matsuoka como un ser asocial y el hecho de que estuviese tomado de la mano con una estudiante nueva, rayos algo muy nuevo.

Pero era una escena tan conmovedora la muestra perfecta de un amor juvenil, ambos sonrojados intentando no mirarse mutuamente, sus manos sudaban por los nervios pero a pesar de eso seguían unidas como pegamento pero déjenme recordarles que Nitori Aiichirou estaba siendo presentada ante la escuela como estudiante femenina.

—¿No tienes problemas con eso? –señalo el mayor con la mirada, el peligris solamente bajo sus ojos notando como la falda ondeaba ligeramente por el gélido frío, un tono rojizo cálido llego a su rostro llevando su mano hacia la falda para intentar bajársela quedando como inútil intento.— Sera mejor que te llevemos con la maestra para que te cambien el uniforme.

Nitori asintió, realmente no le importaba que opinaran los demás el solamente quería quitarse aquellas prendas que mostraban mas pierna de lo debido y mientras llegaban al salón de maestros era víctima de todas las miradas de tanto chicos como chicas, Rin se sentía molesto y en parte afortunado, pequeño, adorable y vulnerable.

—Mmmh Nitori Aiichirou ¿verdad? veamos… uniformes escolares masculinos pueden encontrarlos por allá y~ ahora que vemos bien –la maestra miro de arriba abajo al peligris sin juzgar el hecho de que vista un uniforme femenil, de todas forma le quedaba como anillo al dedo, entonces la profesora con su portaminas se rasco la cabeza en un gesto de confusión al ver sus papeles.— discúlpanos, Nitori pero al parecer cometimos un pequeño error sucede que tu junto con Nagisa van en un semestre distinto –la maestro sonrió avergonzada por su patoso labor claro, el hecho de que la nada aparezcan estos cuatros inquilinos y que todos estén en un solo salón era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Así que no estaré junto con Rin-san? –dijo desilusionado.

—Desde ahora, "_senpai_" y "_kouhai_" –sonrió la maestra extendiendo la mano al peligris sorprendido.— Por cierto yo seré su tutora, mucho gusto Nitori.

—¿Eh~? ¿Por qué solamente somos nosotros los que estamos un semestre más bajo que Rei-chan? –dijo el rubio en un mohín sacudiéndose a sí mismo en su lugar, con un tono infantil y caprichoso, el animado gatito ya estaba pensando en como fastidiar al peliazul durante clases por otra parte Nitori se sentía igual como si las fuerzas del destino no quisieran que estuviese junto a su dueño ¡oh! Es decir s_enpai._

—Perdón por no ser el usted quisiera, Nagisa-san

—hahaha no me malinterpretes Ai-chan tu para mi eres como mi compañero shota o… simplemente mi shota –los ojitos amatistas del rubio brillaron peligrosamente haciendo que el peligris temblara del miedo ahora que lo pensaba tal vez esto era una muy mala idea.— ¡hahaha solo miento no lo dije en serio!

Fiu

—mentí cuando dije que era una mentira.

Nitori se siente aterrado, la única razón para que estos dos estuviesen en un grado menor era por la edad que tenían , eran los más jóvenes y por tal razón debía tocarles donde debían a menos de que fuesen gatitos superdotados pero seamos un poco realistas por favor. Pero ahora ellos solos en aquel salón al que no conocían a nadie más.

* * *

**.**

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que la campana sonó para que los estudiantes regresaran a sus respectivos salones y Rin ya estaba mordiéndose las uñas de la preocupación tal vez no como un histérico para quienes conocían al pelirrojo este acto poco común se debía a que el pequeño peligris estaba lejos de él, por lo menos Haru el muy hijo de su madre saco la lotería y pudo quedarse con Makoto sin sufrir ningún cambio alguno, el azabache seguía aplastado en el lugar del castaño dormitando, Rei a diferencia del pelirrojo se sentía en parte aliviado pero se compadecía del pobre Nitori quien le tocaría ser principal víctima de las travesuras del rubio.

—Gou ¿sabes lo que acabo de escuchar del tercer semestre? Dicen que planean pronto una obra de teatro para la temporada de invierno, suena algo nuevo ¿no? Normalmente todos los proyectos son en verano –contó la mejor amiga de la chica, Hana a quien seguramente recordábamos muy bien.

—Ah creo que llevan ellos taller de teatro

—¡Sip! No sé mucho de detalles pero que envidia ¡muero por saber que interpretaran!

La noticia llego a los oídos de Rin, quien agarro con su tambaleante mano y comenzaba hacer garabatos en un libreta como si tuviese un ataque de parkinson esto confirmaba las sospechas de Makoto el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta dejaba salir a flote sus preocupaciones e inútilmente trataría de negarlos ni siquiera el mismo Rei estaba de ese modo.

* * *

Ambos gatitos que ahora eran compañeros de grupo les tocaba más tiempo de convivencia pero ahora se sentían fuera de lugar los chicos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos mientras que la _jefe de grupo_ informaba a los estudiantes sobre dicha obra que iban a organizar con la colaboración de otro semestre por fortuna trabajarían junto con el mismo salón que Haru, Makoto y todos los demás.

Mientras que el peligris optaba por un buen comportamiento de alumno intelectual sentado en su lugar escribiendo en su diario secreto siempre sobre su dueño Rin, anotando todos los consejos que le había dado esta mañana, los chicos y chicas de su salón aun le atibaban "discretamente" por el rabillo del ojo, otros con cierta pizca de descaro la pobre victima ojiazul ignoraba la razón de esto, la verdad era que contadas personas podían acercarse a Matsuoka Rin e intercambiar palabras, estos "contados" estudiantes eran ni más ni menos que Tachibana Makoto y Ryuugazaki Rei solamente dos, para las masas juveniles era impresionante que de la nada el pelirrojo llegase a estar dentro de un verdadero circulo social conformado con más de tres personas.

Aun más sorprendente que hubiera alguien que ocupara el corazón de dicho personaje, el simple hecho de que existiese alguien en el mundo que lograra llamar la atención de Rin resultaba como casi un milagro todos se preguntaban ¿será cierto que Rin haya encontrado a su media naranja? Muchas chicas soñaban con tomarse de la mano con él, con la presencia de Nitori ahora esos sueños estaban aun más lejos, estaban ellas a un punto en el que ni tenían permitido aspirar a estar a su lado.

«¿Por qué siento que me están mirando feo?»

Un grupo reunido que constaba de seis miraba con indiferencia a Nitori que seguía escribiendo en su diario con un aire soñador y tímido a la vista era un manojo de ternura escribiendo pero ciertas personas sin tener una buena razón simplemente lo rechazaban y lo maldecían con la mirada, una chica de aquel grupo se acerco con confianza a Nitori interrumpiéndolo cerrando su diario de golpe y guardándolo en su bolsa.

—Wow, tranquilo no voy a leer lo que escribes –su tono de voz era relajado y grave un poco grave a comparación de la voces femeninas casi de pito —como la de el— que escuchaba a diario, pero obviamente ella daba la imagen de que su ego era más grande que el de un rascacielos, era pelirroja cabello anaranjado lo más seguro falso pero eso que importaba, sus cejas alzadas y su boca masticando despreocupada un chicle le decían que esta mujer era un tanto problemática.

Nitori se hizo bolita mentalmente mientras veía que la pelirroja le analizaba, a la mar de incomodo era incapaz de articular palabras con esta mujer presente ¿Por qué Nagisa tardaba tanto en comprar una bebida?

—Y dime ¿Tu eres el novio de Matsuoka Rin?

¿Novio? Eso sonaba muy repentino es decir hace poco descubrió que su amor era correspondido pero ellos dos nunca llegaron a un acuerdo espera ¿y si eran novios y el no lo sabía? Su cara de puso tan roja que la chica exalto ligeramente sus ojos admirando la timidez del menor y sus diversas fases hasta llegar a hiperventilarse

—Ok mi error decir eso –reparó la chica al ver que Nitori inhalaba y exhalaba para controlarse.— y… ¿tú eres Aiichirou Nitori? –tímidamente el peligris asintió, con desinterés la chica se deshizo de su goma de mascar envolviéndolo en un papel de la libreta del menor para luego desde su lugar hacer un tiro ganador hasta el bote de basura, lanzamiento perfecto.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno haciendo amigos –comento el peligris

—Pero niño ¿Qué me dices de tus amiguitos?

Nitori quedo callado, claro ellos eran una excepción esta situación era un tanto diferente.

—No sé que vio Matsuoka en ti –espeto clara y directa dicho comentario le llego tan de improviso que Nitori la vio desconcertado, la chica no tenía miedo a decir sus pensamientos frente a la gente, no temía de que otros la escucharan no le importaba cuan heridos salieran las persona

—Probablemente es un antisocial pero detrás de él hay una larga fila de señoritas esperando a ser vistas HA deberías ver a esas pobres pendejas haciéndole ojitos… excepto yo, admito que tengo mis propios métodos para conquistar -¿y ahora que le estaba diciendo esa mujer? Nitori agrando sus ojos haciéndose para atrás.— Presume esos ojitos azules cuanto puedas antes de que _alguien_ te lo deje morado –el dedo índice de la pelirrojo golpeteo su pecho variadas veces como si aquella advertencia fuera clara.

¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

Nagisa llego con su bebida sentándose en su lugar frente a Nitori quien quedo con su cara todavía en la estupefacción, ojos abiertos boca ligeramente abierta y uñas clavadas en su escritorio, el rubio encontró cómica el gesto del peligris y tomo foto para enviársela al celular de Rei. La jefe de grupo se levanto para indicar los futuros planes.

—El director nos ha dado el permiso para presentar una obra como una muestra de nuestro desempeño en el taller de teatro que recuerdo ¿han estado practicando? –se escucharon quejidos y gemidos de exasperación en general a excepción de los dos recientes estudiantes por lo que la jefe de grupo se mostró benévola y comprensiva.

—Bueno, para Nitori y Hazuki dejaremos que alguien se haga cargo y les dé una pequeñas instrucciones ¿de acuerdo? Bien prosiguiendo, interpretaremos _Romeo y Julieta _y además de eso, el maestro de danza quiere hacer una presentación supongo que será interesante durante estas dos semanas aprovechemos que no tendremos exámenes para trabajar en la obra, estarán más ocupados y por eso se irán a casa más tarde pero quiero un trabajo bien hecho ¿me oyeron? –no tenían de otra además ya que esas dos presentaciones servirían un 30% en las calificaciones de sus patéticos promedios.

—Entonces –la jefe de grupo de acerco a Nitori y a Nagisa un poco confundidos.— Dejare que nuestra talentosa Akemi sea su tutora, es la mejor que tenemos así que… les deseo mucha suerte a los dos –Nitori se cohibió cuando vio a la misma chica peligrosa sonreírle prepotente.

—Ay –murmuro Nitori escondiéndose detrás de Nagisa.

-Les diré muchachitos, como dijo la jefasoy la mejor aquí en cuanto canto, baile y actuación así que hagan lo que digo y no saldrán heridos ¿no es así Nitori? –

—¡Hahaha que bromista eres! –río la jefe de grupo y se fijo en el peligris que se escondía detrás del rubio, lo vio en un principio y no le tomo mucha importancia lo creyó irrelevante y ahora que lo veía más de cerca y con detenimiento, similar a una chica igual que su amigo una cara bonita lindas facciones y unos rasgos delicados, y lo que más llamo su atención era sus inmensos ojos cuyas pupilas era un infinito azul, un azul que le recordaba a un cielo de verano, tal vez lo tomaría en cuenta, lo anoto entre la lista de candidatos sin el consentimiento de este.

* * *

Cuando las clases acabaron Haru abrió lentamente sus ojos estando pegado a su escritorio noto que había un pequeño charquito de saliva al levantarse limpio el hilo de saliva y guardo sus cosas prácticamente hizo nada, aburría estar dentro de una escuela, ya lo confirmo agarro su mochila y con flojera se trepo a la espalda de Makoto como koala este muy sonriente con sus manos se aseguraba que se no se cayera, Gou se estiro deshaciéndose de la pereza mientras que Mikoshiba cargaba su mochila y la de su novia, Rin como un desesperado guardaba sus cosas sin importarle el orden y la dejo en los brazos del perro para salir del salón y correr hasta el salón de Nitori.

—Como se nota que Oni-chan extrañó a Nitori-kun –sonrió la pelirroja brillando sus ojitos.

—Yo también iré por Nagisa-kun –informo el cuatro ojos caminando con tranquilidad.

—Makoto~ quiero comer caballa –se balanceo el azabache sin preocuparse de caerse de la espalda de su novio, el estar nervioso era el labor del castaño.

Rin casi a tropiezos llego al salón correspondiente pero cuando noto dicha aula estaba vacía ¿Por qué? Se supone que ambos gatos estarían esperando dentro, cuando se dio cuenta la jefe de grupo estaba detrás de él junto con Rei.

—¿Buscan a Nitori y a Hazuki verdad? Están en el auditorio practicando y… -la jefe de grupo nuevamente se dio cuenta de unos cuantos detalles en el rostro de Rin, rasgos masculinos bien marcados se podía decir lo mismo del peliazul, a ambos tomaría en cuenta los anoto como candidatos.— saldrán tarde si quieren ponerse al corriente –se despidió la chica tomando sus cosas.

Rin junto con Rei bajaron un piso directo al auditorio una vez allí se escabulleron entre los asientos para que ninguno de los otros presentes se distrajera con su presencia, entonces allí vieron a Nitori y a Nagisa con la coreografía que estaban ensayando desde hace unos meses, la chica corregía los pasos torpes de los chicos.

—Memoricen los pasos, a la hora de la hora seguramente irán muy rápido el chiste es que vayan de acorde con el ritmo de la canción ni tampoco muy lento si no tendrán problemas para componerse, y por favor –miro a Nitori severa.— quítate la pena de bailar esto se trata de mover todo el cuerpo.

Rin miro interesado la rutina ahora ya entendía ese bailecito que el semestres más bajo ha estado haciendo últimamente al fin lo mostrarían, pero tenían el problema con los nuevos egresados no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaban haciendo pero entonces miro de quien se trataba la instructora de estos dos, se trataba de una perra qui-quiero decir, la escuela está infestada de gente peligrosa, eso debe quedar en claro.

—¿No le hará daño a ninguno de los dos verdad? –murmuro Rei ajustándose los lentes

«Espero que no»

Probablemente no lo hicieron bien apenas iban empezando, cuando Nitori salió junto con Nagisa fueron recibidos por los dos intrusos que no revelarían que los estaban viendo practicar, el rubio se abrazo del peliazul comentando lo divertido que fue el día de hoy, mientras estos tórtolos hablaban de tonterías los otros dos simplemente caminaban claro que estaban consciente de q_uien_ tenían a lado_, _eran tímidos habían que admitirlos pero Rin siempre tendría el valor de dar el primer paso. Tomo la mano de Nitori estrechándola con la suya, el peligris nervioso pero muy feliz correspondió y se encargo de entrelazar los dedos, tal vez después de todo si eran novios… pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de la pelirroja, quien le amenazaba, nadie lo sabía, solo él.

En otra parte, la jefe de grupo ya estaba un poco decidida con los papeles pero había un ligero problema: tenían al Romeo perfecto pero habían tres posibles Julietas.

* * *

**Los review me subirían la autoestima ; w ; ya estoy por entrar a exámenes, sigo pensando en que seia bueno para otro fic de Free! Ni idea sigo en blanco pensé en zombis después de todo ¿Quién no ama a los humanos putrefactos? Sigo pensando "seriamente" en fin, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, espero les haya gustado este capitulo **

**P.D: voy a odiar a ese pedacito de mierda que acabo de crear (hablo de la tipilla pelirroja falsa)**

**P.D 2: haha no, hablo en serio la voy a odiar D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Koji Oji**

**Parejas: **MakoHaru/RinTori/Reigisa

**Advertencias: **UA, Yaoi, kemonomimi. Bullying ):

**Género: **Romance/Comedia/Drama/Angst

* * *

**.**

**Deseo de Invierno**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

* * *

La jefa de grupo Mitsuki estaba dando brinquitos mientras iba rumbo a su salón por la mañana a pesar del frio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cuando estaba por entrar a su querida aula de locos, una explosión se dio en dicho lugar provocando que los alumnos salieran tosiendo en busca de aire fresco, el responsable se trataba de Nagisa Hazuki ya se había ganado racha de bromista pesado durante su poco tiempo en la escuela

—¿Qué paso? –se pregunto la jefa de grupo al entrar y ver no solamente al rubio cubierto con pintura de diversos colores literalmente empapado además estaba su pobre secuaz y mano derecha Nitori Aiichirou en la misma situación que el primero protestando por la bomba de pintura creada por Nagisa.

Mitsuki vio detenidamente a Nitori todavía analizándolo bien, en su mochila tenia a la lista de posibles protagonistas en la obra: ignorando el hecho de que fuese un chico era perfecto incluso podía tener un lado más femenino que la misma pelirroja razón de sus infernales cefaleas, es por ello que considera a Nitori envidiables ojos azules, facciones delicadas, y complexión pequeña a comparación de los otros, tomaría en cuenta a Nagisa si fuese posible pero su conducta era el problema.

—Nitori después de la clase de Historia te quiero a ti en la sala de vestuarios sin falta, tampoco te escaparas Hazuki tu también –frunció el ceño solamente para verse con aires geniales e impecables pero en realidad estaba muerta de la emoción, sería como en los mangas de había leído.— y limpien este desastre de pintura.

—Argh, ahora estoy metido en este lío ¡todo por querer usarme como muñeco de prueba! –refunfuño el peligris pero en ese momento un coro de gritos femeninos desde afuera del salón se escucho cuando vieron que Rin entraba con cierta histeria y Rei venia atrás acompañado de Gou simplemente para estar enterada del chisme.

—¿Estás bien? –llego el pelirrojo cual príncipe a… no tiene caso decir azul, dejémoslo como caballero.

Preocupado al ver al ojiazul cubierto de pintura dispuso a levantarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvio y dejo caer nuevamente al pobre en el charco de pintura para iniciar otra vez para lucir más tranquilo y un poquito desinteresado, carraspeo la garganta.

—Quiero decir… ejeem… Nitori ¿puedes levantarte? –dijo relajado sin olvidar el atisbo de preocupación en su voz como si la escena de desesperación nunca hubiese pasado la chicas se aglomeraban para murmurar impresionadas confirmando nuevamente que había a_lgo _entre Rin y el chico nuevo. Nitori por su parte volvió a tomar la mano del pelirrojo con una encantadora sonrisa emanando ternura de sus poros.

—Estoy bien Rin-senpai

—Deberías ir a que te cambien el uniforme –dijo preocupada Gou

—Hah, y pensar que yo crié a este –murmuro Rei refiriéndose a Nagisa todavía tirado en el piso haciendo un angelito de pintura

—Oye si eh, todos preocupándose por Ai-chan ¿y yo qué? –sabia que el peliazul bromeada —ojala— extendió sus manos para impulsar al rubio hacia arriba, primero debían cambiarse para luego limpiar el salón como castigo y lo peor era que el pobre Nitori no fue culpable de nada pero una vez que decidieron irse a cambiar, caminando por los pasillos iban con su cubeta de agua, los trapeadores y las esponjas, esto apesta.

—Por cierto, dijo Mitsuki-san que deberíamos ir a la sala de vestuarios –ambos estaban exhaustos, los trajeron como cenicientas todo el día o todo el horario escolar y si sus manos y pies estaban cansados de subir y bajar, limpiar y embellecer el salón tomando en cuenta que faltaba la práctica de teatro y baile, en serio esto apestaba.

—¿pues que esperamos? vamos rápido con la jefaza de las jefazas –apresuro el rubio yendo de paso al salón donde estaban los demás chicos, cuando llegaron se asomaron para ver que Makoto como buen estudiante ponía atención atrás de él estaba Haru durmiendo recargando su cabeza en la espalda del castaño, Gou dibujaba gatitos adorables, Rin a pesar de estar con postura de desinterés en realidad si prestaba atención a la clase, y Rei por ultimo de igual forma dormía pero en un momento inesperado este dio un salto dormido, un salto-brinco involuntario que lo despertó y alerto a todos sus compañeros y maestro, afuera del salón Nitori con la boca abierta y Nagisa reía a carcajada limpia.

El único ruido era la risa de Nagisa.— ¡hahahahahaha Dios mío Rei-chan!

Huyeron antes de que el salón explotara en risas, llegando al salón mencionado por la chica la encontraron junto con un par de estudiantes escogiendo el vestuario para la obra cuando la jefa de grupo vio a ambos chicos solicitados sonrió agarrando a ambos de los hombros.

—me alegra que vinieran y justo a tiempo –los chicos dieron un vistazo al lugar que estaba cubierto de toda clase de trajes y disfraces otros hasta incluso complejos, Nitori le llamo la atención un vestido que se estaba remodelando a pesar de que era un chico reconocía que ese vestido estaba lindo y muy bien hecho, era un vestido de color rosa coral, la falda del vestido era por arriba de las rodillas se veía corta a pesar de eso ahora trabajan en darle ajustes y añadir encajes al vestido pero para eso necesitaban al tercer y último "candidato" como le gustaba llamarles Mitsuki.

—pasa por aquí Nitori ponte el vestido y cuando acabes nos muestras ¿sí? –antes de que Nitori dijera algo fue empujado a los vestuarios observando el vestido y suspiro, bien no importaba después de todo no era la primera vez que lo disfrazaban de mujer, sin chistar se comenzó a vestir. Mientras que afuera la jefa prepara un segundo vestido esta vez con tono purpura azulado era en verdad un hermoso vestido pero Nagisa creyó que iba ser para otra, le tomo por sorpresa que la chica le diese el vestido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dan esto? ¡no me lo voy a poner!

—Oh, claro que si Hazuki querido, claro que lo harás~

Aquella sonrisa del demonio era espeluznante, a rastras fue llevado al vestidor pero como era necio a la fuerza entre tres estudiantes tuvieron que ponerle el vestido al rubio quien pataleaba y lloriqueaba para cuando acabaron Nitori iba saliendo del vestidor usando el vestido que las chicas con esmero y dedicación habían trabajo, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver su obra en un modelo tan… sin comentarios.

—Jefa… -las estudiantes se mordieron los dedos para no estallar en grititos a pesar de que no eran _fujoshis_ como la prima de Rei pero debían de admitirlo, ese vestido se veía muy bien en el, admiraron de arriba abajo desde todos los ángulos hasta dar un buen veredicto.

—Nitori ese vestido se te ve esplendido –confeso la jefa pasando la cinta de medir a una de las chicas para hacerle correcciones al vestido.— Solo hay un diminuto "pero" –todos voltearon a ver a la jefa analizando al peligris.- mmh como lo supuse, te falta esto –señalo el pecho, obviamente faltaba algo ahí ¡por que era un chico!.— y falta esto –la manos de la jefa se las llevo a su propia cintura, anchas caderas, por supuesto nunca verías a un hombre con caderas, a menos de que fuesen operadas.

—Fuera de eso todo es excelente y a mí me valdría que fueses hombre

«Creo que te olvidas de mi hombría» no se atrevió a decirlo pero por la forma en cómo alzaba sus cejas daba a entender lo que quería expresar, luego Nagisa termino de vestirse saliendo un vestido purpura diferente al de Nitori.

—Ahora resulta que a los chicos les queda mejor nuestros trajes, vaya que ironía –murmuro risueña la jefa escogiendo ya a la Julieta perfecta y volteo hacia los presentes mirando cómplice a las otras dos chicas quienes se miraron mutuamente para luego traer de un armario dos pares de zapatillas.— Bien ahora practiquemos lo de caminar, es fácil les digo siempre y cuando no—

—¡Waah! –y ahí va, el primero como siempre Nagisa tratando de hacer acrobacias con tacones altos, cayendo al piso de sentón Mitsuki se acaricio la sien recordando su propósito de año nuevo: más paciencia.

—Cuando se trae tacones como esos no puedes correr, no puedes ni trotar ni hacer espectáculos de circo –mientras hablaba se ponía uno aun más altos que los de Nitori y Nagisa y camino con simpleza y elegancia.— Caminen seguros, despacio si es necesario pero véanse con clase y educación sobre todo tu Nitori, serás nuestra Julieta perfecta.

* * *

**.**

Makoto estaba frente a la máquina expendedora por una bebida pero ahora estaba indeciso no sabía que comprar el jugo de manzana roja o el de manzana verde ambas sabían bien pero no podía escoger ambas y allí estaba Haru comprando leche fresca, entonces el azabache vio la maquina la cual miraba Makoto y pico uno al azar: té verde.

—Aw –se jorobo el castaño medio triste agarrando su bebida mirando al azabache que tranquilamente veía al más alto como si nada hubiese ocurrido.— no sé, siento que no es mi día.

— te equivocas ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte, Tachibana Makoto! –hablo un chico salido de la nada, Haru se interpuso de inmediato entre el loco que vestía abrigo de carnaval gruñendo para intimidar al enemigo, el chico ignoro al azabache olímpicamente.- El festival anterior notamos que fuiste tú el que compuso la canción en la obra de La Bella Durmiente ¡no sabíamos que eras tú hasta que vimos la letra!

—¿eres compositor? –miro interrogante Haru a su humano

—Lo escribí por ocio –se justifico.

—Nuestra próxima obra será _Romeo y Julieta _y queremos que tu ¡Tachibana Makoto! Sea él quien componga y cante –al parpadear su objetivo ya se iba junto con Haru ignorando al loco del abrigo de neón pero el loquito era persistente y tal vez necio como roca.

—Me dijo que cantara, Haru ¿acaso cree que voy a ser capaz de cantar frente a más de cien estudiantes? –Haru simplemente saco la lengua a saber Dios que quizo decir con ese gesto pero solamente el castaño pudo entender en un suspiro fatigado, mirando no muy convencido al azabache que tomaba todavía su leche.— ¿Cómo que tan seguro estas? –no hubo respuesta solo una larga mirada profunda, eso lo decía todo Makoto se rasco la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Espero que no te equivoques, Haru –el castaño dio un largo y lánguido suspiro dando media vuelta sobre sus tobillos viendo al chico con el raro abrigo.— Supongo que… tal vez escribiré una canción y… tal vez, solo tal vez la cante.

«aunque esto sería difícil quieren una canción romántica, las palabras no vienen tan fácilmente como el fluir del agua en un cielo de verano» permitan que la autora se palmeé épicamente la cara.

—… humano –llamo el azabache, vaya hace mucho que no lo llamaba por "humano" pero tampoco usaba mucho su nombre que digamos, el menor lucia un poco tímido en el bolsillo de este habían unos boletos para ver una película, una salida casual entre… ¿Cómo se les decía a las personas que andaban juntas? Haru hizo memoria y recordó "novios" o "pareja" cualquiera estaba bien, Makoto era muy bueno leyendo su mente por lo que su ligero ceño fruncido, su mirada apartada y sus labios apretados le indicaban que algo le ocultaba ¿Qué será?

—Tú me escondes algo ¿no es cierto? –provoco un parpadear nervioso significa que si pero entonces llego Rei para interrumpir su momento.

—¡En el mural acaban de poner los papeles para la obra! –olvidando el asunto de antes los tres chicos corriendo para ver quienes les tocaría de papel, para cuando llegaron montones de estudiantes se aglomeraban empujándose para ver, Haru ni loco iba a meterse en esa bola de humanos.

—¡Me toco ser el rey de los Montesco! –Exclamo sorprendido Makoto entonces busco el papel de Haru, intento no reír cuando vio el papel del azabache.— Te toco ser el árbol#3 –seguramente el aludido se había de sentir desanimado por haber sacado el papel de un objeto inanimado pero tanto Rei como Makoto quedaron como roca al ver un brillo místico y un casi imperceptible sonroso en sus mejillas

«¡¿Está emocionado?!» quien lo diría.

—Yo seré la reina de los Capuleto –dijo Nagisa emocionado

—Y yo el rey –esto parecía cosa del destino entre tanta conmoción y murmullos de jóvenes, no muy lejos de ahí una pelirroja que veía con estupefacción la lista de personajes con horror sintiendo en la garganta el sabor de una amarga derrota, su rostro se arrugo en desprecio.

—Yo seré la reina de los Montesco… pero no seré Julieta –la chica insatisfecha con el resultado fue a buscar a la jefa de grupo que seguramente estaría en el aula todavía a paso pesado y apresurado azoto la puerta del salón cerrando con furia acumulada poniendo de frente a la chica que buscaba.

—¿Por qué no seré Julieta? Dijiste que era la mejor en actuación.

—Si… para el protagónico estabas nominada pero luego nos dimos cuenta que Nitori haría un buen trabajo –la sonrisa en los labios de la jefa de grupo era triunfante disfrutaba derrocar a los insignificantes estudiantes que se lo merecían.— Pero yo se que harás un gran trabajo como reina de los Montesco, mucha suerte.

—No necesito suerte, necesito estar…- estaba a punto de revelar sus intenciones, su mirada se perdió en el piso unos segundos para luego mirar a la joven.— si llego a destacar en mi actuación mi carrera en teatro yo…

—Bien, entonces si en caso de que Nitori por causas de fuerza mayor no puede asistir a la obra entonces tu tomaras el papel de Julieta solo así ocuparas su lugar ¿entendido? –la pelirroja iba a seguir protestando solamente abrió la boca sin poder emitir algún sonido.— Hahaha vamos mujer, abandona esa actitud de diva ardida y diviértete –la risa de la jefa de grupo le parecía irritante en esos momentos, apretó los puños impotente trato de controlarse con éxito, contó hasta diez.

* * *

**.**

Después de la escuela, se sabía que el semestre de Nitori y Nagisa seguían ensayando para el baile organizado por el maestro de danza, por lo que todos daban de si esforzándose al máximo ensayando pasos hasta que la suela de los zapatos se gastaran, gotas de sudor caían al piso y respiraciones agitadas por todos lados, se notaba que estaban desesperados por una buen trabajo en equipo pero entre ellos siempre resaltaba la peligrosa Akemi quien tenía una facilidad para mover su cuerpo, luciendo seductora y encantadora pero este año tendría una buen rival, Nagisa no se quedaba atrás todos animaban al rubio a pesar de no saber del baile solo le tomo ver dos veces la coreografía para aprendérsela y moverse sin errores, dejando atrás a la chica Nagisa se dejaba llevar por la música, el ritmo lo guiaba a pesar de que sudaba sin fin seguía bailando aunque sus pies dolieran, le había comenzado a gustar esto de coordinar sus movimientos.

—Nagisa-san eres increíble –murmuro asombrado Nitori retrocediendo, todos los chicos retrocedieron y lo rodearon para poder admirarlo, la música no se detenía es mas todos animaban el ambiente aplaudiendo y avivando el ambiente con gritos y aullidos; sus tenis rechinaban en el piso, todos notaron enseguida el gran talento del rubio aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música contando tiempos. Cerró sus ojos un momento, concentrado en su cuerpo y sus pasos, gozando la música en voz baja la cantaba sintiéndose inyectado por la adrenalina estaba en su mejor momento, estaba con piel de gallina hasta que detuvieron la música.

—¡Oh vamos! Deja que continúe –protestó uno

—¡No pares la música!

—admítelo, eso de ahora fue grandioso

La voces inconformes sonaron al instante Nagisa solo así pudo detenerse incluso el maestro había quedado maravillado con el rubio probablemente se trataba de un talento innato, el de ojos magenta por su parte no estaba molesto es mas tal vez se había pasado un poco (tenía su lado modesto) ni siquiera él estaba consciente de su potencial, simplemente escucho la música y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se retiro del centro uniéndose al grupo poniéndose a lado de Nitori, sus compañero apoyaban a Nagisa mientras que Akemi con la actitud de arrogancia se cruzo de brazos, rechazando la capacidad de su rival.

—Bueno suficiente chicos –se levanto el maestro interviniendo en la discusión.— Continuemos con la rutina, en sus posiciones desde el inicio –los quejidos no se dieron a esperar todos estaban a punto de sufrir algún desmayo en medio del baile, o tal vez algún hueso se les rompa (bueno, estaban exagerando) el sudor caía como lagrimas, los movimientos frenéticos hacían rechinar el piso. En un cierto paso los chicos y las chicas se dividían en dos, una mirada intensa y arrogante se formulo en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras que una animada y energética en la de un rubio, tal vez este no lo sabía pero estaba ganándose a una fuerte rival.

* * *

**.**

Makoto estaba en el tejado de la escuela recostado viendo el atardecer pensando en una buena letra para la obra nunca iba a imaginar que su canción anterior iba a ser tan reconocida sin embargo no era fácil componer una canción estaba en blanco, el lápiz en su mano estaba esperando a que empezara a trazar palabras, el ojiverde cerró sus ojos, se trataba de un romance prohibido las familias eran enemigas, Romeo termina perdidamente enamorado de Julieta o mejor dicho ambos, entonces Haru llego a la azotea donde estaba el humano a quien tanto amaba recostándose a lado de él.

El silencio era lo mejor de todo, ambos mirando al cielo anaranjado como si este tratase de motivarlos con su encanto, Haru ligeramente nervioso miro la mano de Makoto ahí sola con el espacio entre sus dedos vacíos, tenía tantas ganas de llenar esos espacios con sus dedos entrelazados pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía si era por su orgullo o su pena estaba fascinado por el castaño que estaba inmersos en sus pensamientos hacia el cielo, Haru cerró sus ojos en un sueño con él hasta que la cálida mano de su amado tomo la suya justo como él lo había deseado, dedos entrelazados.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Makoto con sus hermosos ojos verdes miro a los profundos ojos azules del azabache, ambos enamorados se vieron admirando sus orbes magníficos, los de Makoto te llevaban a un bosque frondoso gentiles y suaves por otra parte los ojos de Haru eran como el mar en sus profundidades no había nada que temer si te adentrabas mas solo encontraría la paz en ellos, estos brillaban como diamantes.

De pronto, Makoto sintió que sus preocupaciones se iban lejos toda carga en sus hombros fue abandonada gracias al ojiazul quien muy lentamente se acerco a su rostro sin dejar de ver esos atrayentes ojos, estando solo a centímetros de rozar labios sintiendo la respiración ajena, el castaño termino con la escasa distancia uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso muy propio de su persona. Tal vez no era un beso tan intenso como el de las parejas acarameladas pero ellos tenían la chispa de pasión que lo compensaba todo, al separarse el castaño por accidente dejo caer su lápiz de sus manos, exaltándose poco a poco hasta levantarse con ánimo asustando en el proceso a Haru

—¿Qué pasa, que descubriste? –se pregunto el azabache. Entonces escucho a Makoto tarareando, con sus ojos cerrados concentrado en una melodía, tranquila, suave… era una hermosa melodía. El castaño al hacerse una idea miro al más bajo con entusiasmo

—¡Ven conmigo te mostrare! –sin esperar la respuesta del ojiazul tomo sus manos jalándolo lejos de la azotea, corriendo por los pasillos buscando entre los salones uno en especial hasta que, llegando al tercer piso había unas escaleras a la derecha que conducía al cuarto piso, el salón al fondo a la izquierda. El salón de música.

—¿Qué harás? –se pregunto Haru siendo guiado hasta ser sentado frente al piano con el mayor a su lado muy sonriente pasando una mano por el teclado.

—Tú vas a ser mi más grande inspiración, Haru –sin poder evitar y sin siquiera ocultarlo las mejillas del susodicho enrojecieron, esto era asquerosamente cursi pero no por eso desagradable… al contrario, era fantástico.— Escucha esto, es para ti –empezó lento y suave, el gran inicio el azabache hizo lo que el mayor le pidió escucho cerrando sus ojos imaginando un verano en medio de un campo con flores. El bello canto del piano transportaba a ambos a un mundo, su mundo con un toque romántico y mágico, arboles con flores de cerezo. Makoto se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas para transmitir sus sentimientos, que Haru escuchara con claridad consciente de cuanto lo amaba, cada dedo en cada tecla, cada tecla formulando palabras en forma de música, solamente ellos sabían el significado.

—Te amo, Haru

Sin dejar que el castaño siguiera hablando el azabache corto sus palabras con un beso todavía fascinado por la melodía compuesta, al parecer lo que quería expresar si llego a ser escuchada.

* * *

**.**

Nitori cayó al suelo totalmente muerto del cansancio, ya no eran respiraciones agitadas se habían convertido en jadeos constantes, detuvo la música y se tomo un momento para tomar agua pero no debía llenarse solo fue un trago para luego ponerse en su posición haciendo un solo, tenia los pasos solo debía perfeccionarlos, quería hacer un buen trabajo, si Rin iba a verle quería que este se sintiese orgulloso de él, dejo que la música sonara desde el inicio con _Mr. Saxobeat _el baile no se dio a esperar, por fortuna las paredes del salón de danza tenían espejos por lo que era fácil notar sus errores, a pesar de que los tenia memorizados no los podía realizar como quería, el quería ser mas… _libre _al moverse, había ciertos pasos en los que consistía mover cada fibra como si careciese de huesos, los pasos eran un tanto atrevidos eso no importaba debía quitarse la pena.

Con esfuerzo y empeño prosiguió pero por el espejo pudo visualizar a tres estudiantes entrar sin permiso al salón de danza, Nitori por su parte había conseguido el permiso, con arrogancia uno de los "intrusos" apago la música, el peligris ya los tenia visto el mismo tiempo se detuvo a ceño fruncido los miro, una mirada impropia que contrastaba con su personalidad, entre los tres se miraban cómplices burlando de Nitori.

—¿Qué pasa con esos pasos? Te ves como un gay –el ojiazul no tenía intención de seguirles la corriente, vio su mochila cerca de él y camino hacia ella para guardar su agua y todo lo demás, vio su diario el cual olvido cerrar y guardar intento alcanzarlo pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y lo agarro, entonces Nitori alzo la voz.

—¡Lárguense, estoy ocupado! –su pequeño arranque de ira provoco la burla de los tres mientras lo rodeaban como leones a su presa quien era vulnerable a los ojos de los mayores.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que el maestro de danza ¿es gay no?

—Se les llama marica –empezaron una conversación de lo más normal como si el peligris no estuviese ahí, intento agarrar su diario pero fue un muy inútil intento, los tres chicos siguieron analizando al menor con ojos severos y oscuros justo como Rin los describía «_la futura mierda de la sociedad_»

—Tranquilo, solo venimos a jugar

—Si claro a jugar, no me jodan –espeto Nitori con altanería siendo azotado contra la pared jalando sus cabellos cortos, el menor negándose a soltar un pequeño alarido, el que tenía su diario sintió curiosidad por saber el contenido por lo que hizo una rápida lectura a cada segundo un gesto de asco, Nitori por conseguir de vuelta su diario pataleo con fuerza mordiendo con fuerza el brazo de uno ellos hasta derramar sangre.

—¡Este bicho está loco! –de un jalón retiro su brazo herido para propinarle un puñetazo en el abdomen del ojiazul sintiendo que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

—oigan escuchen esto "Estoy tan feliz de estar al lado de Rin-san siempre esta preocupándose por mí, me cuesta hallar la forma de cómo devolverle el favor de haberme salvado" –con voz monótona redactando lo que decía en el diario para al final burlarse del pequeño, quien los miraba con una inverosímil carga de furia.

—Es lo mas gay que he escuchado en mi vida ¿acaso eres la puta de Matsuoka? –todas esas palabras hirientes se incrustaban en su pecho como dagas, pero ahora mismo la cólera predominaba en el no tenía tiempo para que la tristeza le invadiera

—Que te valga, simplemente déjenme ir –escupió el pequeño con veneno, nunca iba a dejar que Rin viese este lado agresivo de él, retorciéndose por liberarse de las manos que lo aprisionaban, una de las manos agarro con brusquedad su rostro obligándolo a ver los repugnantes ojos del otro.

—Si te dejáramos ir sería muy aburrido –una carcajada socarrona retumbo en el salón de danza, con fuerza el ojiazul fue estrellado contra el piso, por desgracia su cabeza recibió en parte el golpe probablemente mañana se hará moretón.

—Déjame decirte esto Nitori –uno de ellos agarro su diario azotándolo contra el piso lo que fue intolerable para el dueño que trato de levantarse pero maldecía su suerte al ser sujetado.— creo que te haces la idea de cuantas chicas están detrás de los huesos de Matsuoka como viles perras calientes ¿eh, dime tienes idea? –nuevamente su rostro agarrado sin una pizca de delicadeza con esas sucias manos, la víctima no pudo de otra más que negar.

—entonces creo que te interesara saber que Matsuoka ha tenido novias ¿verdad? Es obvio que las ha tenido, no te hagas ilusiones con ese insecto mujeriego –era imposible que su furia incrementara, le parecía inaudito que alguien hablara mal del hombre que lo rescato de una miserable vida. El odio en sus ojos se notaba a kilómetros causando por segunda vez una carcajada burlona.

—Oh por favor, no te pongas así es mas déjame contarte creo que hubo un tiempo en el que salió con tres mujeres a la vez hahaha eso fue increíble y lo peor es que el maldito salió ileso de eso, tremendo bastardo –ahora hablaba de él como si eso de salir con varias al mismo tiempo fuese causa de orgullo.

—… no quiero escuchar mas, no me interesa –exactamente, no le interesa con cuantas mujeres salió no le interesa nada de eso solo quería estar con él y ya. Por su insolencia su cabeza estaba siendo aplastada por una mano enorme para sujetarlo de una segunda patada que lo dejo sin aliento, escuchando el arrugar de las hojas de su diario sufriendo la misma crueldad de que el dueño.

—Y ni se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien… guarda silencio, no hables de esto con nadie si abres la boca… aquí nos veras rompiendo los frágiles huesos de tus amigos.

* * *

**.**

Ya era de noche, el silencio era sofocante los hermanos Matsuoka seguían esperando con impaciencia la llegada de Nitori en la tarde el hermano mayor le había insistido que regresara a casa pero el menor insistió que quería quedarse a ensayar, ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido Rin. Dejar que Nitori se quedase solo, un dolor punzante en su pecho le picoteaba que gozaba torturarlo, el tic tac del reloj sonaba Gou estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera podía estar sentada o relajada tomando un café ¡nada, no podía hacer nada! Angustiada ya eran las diez de la noche solo faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la noche y ni señal ni rastro del pequeño peligris ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Ya le mande doce mensajes y le llame cinco veces ¿Por qué no contesta?

—Tal vez el frío le impide regresar

—Iré a buscar a Nitori –se levanto Mikoshiba totalmente inquieto por no saber del gato, cuando vieron que la puerta principal se abría lentamente, Rin se levanto de su sofá para recibirlo así como la hermano menor y el perro pero los tres quedaron consternados al ver a Nitori no en el estado que ellos esperaban.

—¡¿Nitori?! ¿Estás bien, que te hicieron? –enseguida la menor se acerco a abrazar al menor totalmente asustada.- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –el ojiazul no contesto camino cojeando de su pie siendo ayudado por Mikoshiba mientras que Gou corría por un botiquín. Mientras que la pelirroja miraba las heridas sacaba todo lo necesario para vendar.

—Nitori ¿Quién te hizo esto? –la voz seria y grave de Mikoshiba le daba miedo, se encogió de hombro por el temor y simplemente negó con la cabeza, no tenía la agallas para abrir la boca.— ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos? –esta vez su voz salió más tranquila pero no por ellos menos preocupado.

—… m-me… caí… de las escaleras –hablo débil, cuando entonces Gou pudo ver que tenía el labio roto, simplemente abrazo al peligris sumamente angustiada.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, no nos mientas.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad –esto era el colmo para Nitori, su voz comenzó a romperse y terminar en lágrimas, sus heridas no le dolían, no le dolía haberse enterado de algo importante, nada de eso.— No me hicieron nada, lo juro. La odiosa impotencia se apoderaba de Rin quien seguía parado sin poder decir nada, no podía acomodar todas sus palabras en oraciones, le partió el corazón ver al chico que siempre le sonreía, totalmente dañado ¿Quién fue el culpable? ¿Cómo se atreven? Sus puños se apretaron con ganas de desquitarse con los causantes ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarlo? Pero también era el culpable, si hubiese insistido o si se hubiese quedado a cuidarlo esto no hubiera pasado.

—Nitori… -la voz aterciopelado y grave de Rin sobresalto al susodicho, por otra parte la hermana menor cuando hubo terminado de vendar sus heridas regreso a su habitación no sin antes abrazar al peligris dándole palabras de cariño al igual que Mikoshiba para dejar solos.— Debí haber estado ahí para ti, lo lamento.

—No se preocupe yo estaré bien

—¿Quiere decir que ahora mismo no estás bien? –el menor tembló subiendo sus pies al sofá haciéndose bolita, ahogando sollozos.— Solo tienes que decirme quien te hizo esto –por primera vez Rin se trago toda su timidez y orgullo para envolver en brazos al más pequeño, pero lo peor de todo era que Rin sabia que le habían amenazado, no era idiota sabía que si no hablaba era porque alguien debió haberle amenazado con no decir nada.

—No dejare que te hagan esto de nuevo, lo prometo –el ojiazul solo pudo corresponder el abrazo aferrándose al cuello del mayor inundando su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro de Rin. Definitivamente no iba a abrir la boca.

* * *

**OMG no puedo creer q****ue haya esto esta atrocidad D: no puedo que creer que esos p**** se hayan atrevido a hacerle bullying a Nitori esto es inaceptable y por eso, voy a vengarme ¡les va a pesar! Ugh, me odio a mí por haber hecho esto pero ¿Quién fue la mente perversa de esto? Si está más claro que el agua, por eso dije que enserio la iba odiar ¡hija de la gran…! Contrólate U.U haré que luego Nitori se sienta súper mega feliz, se dan cuenta que esto fue como: primero sufrió Haru y ahora Nitori el único intacto ha sido Nagisa xD no voy a poder dormir con lo que acabo de escribir, me siento mala persona ; A ; por otro lado hubo súper romanticón MakoHaru para que les de diabetes a todos, un poquito más y vomito corazones.**

**Lo siento mucho, estoy ya en exámenes ): por eso tardare un poco en subir el próximo capitulo en cuanto acabe todo será normal :D Mi parte favorita fue cuando Nagisa bailaba sin control :3 gatito arrasando la pista de baile yeah**

**Cuídense mucho, tratare es escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
